A Year Without A Goblin King
by spartiechic
Summary: Jareth has decided to take the year off. Who better to take over than his old nemesis, Sarah?
1. Prologue

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Prologue~~~~~

"NO!" the brunette yelled, rather loudly. "No! No! No!"

"Come on, Sarah," replied the blond man, currently taking up residence in the apartment's tiny kitchen. "I ask for so little…"

"Don't you dare start that again, Jareth!" Sarah cried angrily.

"You can't blame a man for trying, precious," Jareth replied, shrugging arrogantly. He took a seat at her kitchen table and grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl. Rolling it over his arms before taking a bite, he watched for her reaction.

"Can't I?" Sarah asked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the man invading her space. He always made himself at home, no matter where she lived.

Jareth had been coming to see Sarah for eight of the ten years since she had left the Underground, rejecting him and almost destroying his labyrinth in the process. The first time he showed after her run, she had been in her childhood bedroom, brushing her hair before bed. She'd almost had a heart attack, seeing the villain of her nightmares (and more than one erotic dream, but she would take that one to her grave) standing behind her. No longer was she the spoiled fifteen-year-old she had been when she fought for her brother's return. At seventeen, she was growing into a lovely young woman.

After informing her that he was simply investigating the disappearance of several of his goblins, they forged a shaky truce. Sarah had been visited by goblins almost every day since her time in the Underground. They had taken a liking to her and she enjoyed having them around. The goblins were a constant source of entertainment. She was amused by the mischief they caused, especially when it was directed towards her stepmother. Karen and Sarah had become much more tolerant of each other in the two years since that fateful night, but they were far from friends. Sarah was still expected to stay home with Toby, but she didn't mind it so much anymore.

Now, almost ten years from their first meeting and eight years since he reentered her life, they had formed a friendly bond. He came to visit her wherever she lived and helped her through many a crisis during her college years. She listened to his rants about court and various courtiers that were vying for his attention. They would tell each other stories about their very different lives. He, a king, and she, a high school English teacher. You couldn't find two more opposite friends than Jareth and Sarah.

Everything was running along swimmingly, until this night. Sarah had been watching television with her two boston terriers, Eric and Phillip. She felt the pull of Jareth's magic, announcing his arrival. Moving over to give him a spot on the couch, she continued to watch TV as if it were completely normal to have a Fae King pop in on her. Well, for her, she supposed, it _was_ normal. They had talked amicably about mundane things until he sprung it on her. She reacted, much the way he expected. She jumped up from the couch and began her litany of excuses as to why it was a terrible idea.

"It's only a year," he began again. "That's not that long."

"To you, maybe," she argued. "But I'm Mortal, Jareth. M-O-R-T-A-L! I only get seventy or eighty years in this world, more if I'm lucky and take after my grandma Eileen. I do not want to spend one of my very few years listening to goblins argue about chickens and avoiding overly amorous Fae males, while you gallivant about in the Above."

"I need a break and you are the only one qualified to take my place," Jareth insisted. "Think about it Sarah. I've been Goblin King for over five hundred years. In that time, I've never taken a vacation."

"Why me?" Sarah asked.

"Because you are my equal," Jareth sighed. They'd already gone through this countless times.

"Only because you say so," Sarah rebutted.

"Only because _you_ said so," Jareth countered. "You were the one that said that your will was as strong as mine and your kingdom was as great. Those words did not come out of my mouth."

She opened her mouth to deny it, but then closed it again. This was one argument that she was never going to win. Deciding to pick her battles, she worked her brain to come up with a new strategy.

"Sarah, you know more about my Kingdom than anyone else, barring myself," he urged, before she could fully form a new tactic. "You are strong and brave. You could face anything, precious. Think of it as a year of adventure. Didn't you say, just last week, that you were bored."

"Yes," she admitted, begrudgingly.

"Then, precious, accept my offer," he pressed. "Trade lives with me for a year. Allow me to take some time off. I promise to keep in touch and I'll give you a way to reach me if things get out-of-control."

Sarah turned away and stared out of her kitchen window. Drawing in a deep breath, she began thinking of the possibilities. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to rule the Goblin Kingdom for a year. It had to be better than teaching a bunch of horny, bored teenagers the classics. They never appreciated them the way she did.

"If I agree to this, and I'm not saying that I will, I'm setting a few ground rules," she announced, continuing to stare out the window before finally turning to face him again.

"Proceed," Jareth replied, suppressing the smirk that wanted to appear on his handsome face.

"Rule number one: If I decide to do this," she began, "I want your oath that you will not simply abandon me. This trade will only last one year and no longer."

"I give you my oath, I will not abandon you, precious," he vowed. "You are my dearest friend. I could never do that to you, not even after your rejection."

"We promised not to discuss that anymore," she reminded him. "You know very well that I was only fifteen and didn't know what you meant." She held her hand up, stifling continued conversation on that topic. "Rule number two: you will visit me periodically to hear reports about your Kingdom and to make sure I'm still alive."

"Naturally," he sighed.

"Rule number three: If things become more than I can handle, I want to end the trade with no repercussions," she demanded.

"Are you done?" Jareth asked impatiently.

"Yes," she said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Fine," he replied, standing. "When should we begin the trade?"

"At the stroke of midnight on New Year's," Sarah suggested.

"Does this mean you agree?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with hope.

"Yes, I suppose," she replied. "Shall we shake on it?"

"Wouldn't you rather seal this with a kiss?" he purred, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically. "Don't make me regret this before we even start."

"I'll see you on New Year's Eve, precious," he said, holding his hand out to her.

"See you then," she replied, shaking the hand he offered.

Sarah watched as he disappeared and then shook her head at the empty apartment. What had she gotten herself into this time?

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but I wanted to set up this story before the New Year's Holiday. Basically, I took two of my favorite Christmas things (Holiday Inn and A Year Without A Santa Claus) and mixed them with 24. This will be a real time story, told over each of the major American holidays of 2011. **As I always say, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.


	2. Auld Lang Syne

**A/N: **Happy New Year's everyone! I can't believe the reception that the last chapter received, but you won't hear me complaining. I'm glad you all liked it so much and I hope that the next chapter is just as enjoyable. Special thanks go out to MyraValhallah, scifigeek10, lonely 27, Cashmeritan, Good Work, Stacy Vorosco, jensulli11, sandy162, pyrogothica, gothlena13, notwritten, jinx1764, and Diana1621 for their most awesome reviews! **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the movie, the ending would have been much more R-rated.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Auld Lang Syne~~~~~

"Give it up for the Spice Girls!" shouted the overexcited announcer as the five young Brits took the stage.

"Happy New Year's, New York City," shouted Scary Spice. The crowd broke out again in shouts, squeals, and applause. The music began; all synthesizers and computerized accompaniment.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

The television continued to play to the empty room. The apartment's lone occupant was busy hyperventilating in the single bedroom. Standing in the bare room in a t-shirt and bikini briefs, Sarah tried to regulate her erratic breathing and slow her heartbeat. Why on earth had she said she would agree to this trade? Maybe it wasn't too late to back out. No! Sarah had made a deal with Jareth and she would just have to live with it.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around the room for anything else she may need to bring. Most of her belongings had already been transferred to a room within the castle beyond the Goblin City. Several Goblins had been visiting back and forth since she had made the deal with Jareth. She would point to the boxes that were ready to go and they'd take them back to the castle. For their hard work, she rewarded them with Hershey's Kisses.

For the past month, she had been making preparations for her year in the Underground. Everyone believed she was taking a sabbatical to teach underprivileged children in a third world country. Her school was holding her position for her until she returned in a year. They may have been a bit harder on her if she hadn't found them the perfect substitute. Sarah had to laugh at the thought of Jareth teaching the rude teens how to appreciate Shakespeare. She imagined a class field trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Jareth had introduced her to several of his key staff, including Redmond, his chief advisor. Sarah took an instant liking to the friendly, brown-haired Fae. It was a good thing she enjoyed his company. She soon found that she was spending more time with Red, as she called him, than with Jareth. It was his responsibility to make sure she was ready to take Jareth's place as the Goblin Regent. He made her a chart of all the important nobles that she would meet. He also instructed her on the proper greeting for each. Sarah could be seen late at night studying the flash cards he made for her.

Red and Sarah spent long hours talking about the history of the Underground. She learned that the Goblin Kingdom was one of the most powerful Kingdoms in the Underground. Jareth's duty was to take the unwanted children from Above and give them to Fae couples. Many Fae women were barren due to the length of their lives. It was due to this fact that Fae males were so virile. They had to be in order to ensure the survival of their race. Still, Sarah was not looking forward to being accosted by oversexed Fae men. Red had explained that her pheromones were quite different than Fae females. She smelled Mortal, which meant fertile. Sarah decided to bring a heavy perfume with her in order to cover up these pheromones as much as possible. Red just laughed at this idea and let it go.

Sarah was introduced to several others who would help ensure that she didn't make any grievous errors. Her magic tutor, Cuinn, helped her to work with the small amount of magic that Jareth had gifted her. He was a patient and kind old Fae. She soon developed a grandfatherly bond with the ancient Fae. With his long beard and flowing grey hair, he reminded her of Merlin in the Arthurian tales she used to love. With his help, she was soon creating small crystals and transporting herself around her apartment. He saved her butt on more than one occasion. Once, she turned the Goblin King into a hermit crab after he accused her of being crabby in the morning. Cuinn managed to undo her spell and sooth Jareth's temper.

Kevay, Sarah's etiquette coach, was so prim and proper that Sarah felt like a complete idiot when in the same room with her. She was kind and patient, yet aloof. Eating dinner had never before been such an event. Learning to use the correct utensil for the correct course was more difficult than teaching bored students how to conjugate verbs. Sarah had always thought she had good table manners, but, next to Kevay's impeccable conduct, Sarah looked like a boorish oaf. Kevay never lost her temper or intentionally made Sarah feel stupid, for which Sarah was grateful. Still, one hour of etiquette lessons were more tiring than a five mile jog.

The head of the guard, Caedmon, spent many hours teaching her proper self-defense techniques. She enjoyed sparring with the elf. They engaged in verbal battles, as well physical ones. Their bantering was all in good natured fun. Neither of them meant anything by the insults that they hurled towards each other. Caedmon was like the older brother that Sarah had always created for herself in her childhood fantasies. Together, they practiced several types of martial arts and fencing. Sarah's natural grace and quick learning made it seem as if she'd been learning these skills all her life.

Sarah spent at least an hour, twice per week, with Kelan. The tall, thin Fae taught her all the Underground dances that she needed to know in order to attend various balls. It was expected that she would be invited to several balls to honor her as Goblin Regent. She already knew basic ballroom dances, such as the waltz and foxtrot. Karen had signed her up for lessons when she was sixteen in the hopes that she would meet a "nice young man." Her dance partner was a brash seventeen-year-old with groping hands. The only nice thing she could say about him was that he prepared her for dealing with inappropriate partners, while maintaining a sense of decorum. Kelan was much nicer and danced divinely. The only man who danced better, in Sarah's humble opinion, was Jareth. Even though she only danced with him once, in a crystal dream, she still remembered the feeling of floating across the dance floor in his arms. That enchanted peach had given her fodder for a number of fantasies. She was thankful that she was older, wiser, and less hormonal now. She hadn't had one of those dreams in years. There was that dream last week, but Sarah was quick to dismiss it as a result of too much eggnog and sappy Christmas movies.

Maola and Hiolair, Sarah's personal attendant and the castle seamstress, came to measure her to create a proper wardrobe. Maola learned her preferences and spent time getting to know the new Goblin Regent. She would be expected to keep Sarah's schedule, help her get dressed, bring her meals, and other duties as needed. Sarah enjoyed her company and they already formed a close friendship. After asking her to just call her Sarah, she conceded that there were times when she would have to remain formal and call her Lady Sarah. Hiolair had a great sense of humor and made Sarah comfortable by telling funny stories. She complimented Sarah on her figure and made suggestions on the types of gowns that would flatter it. Sarah left all the wardrobe decisions to her.

The castle chef, Eithna, met with Sarah to go over the young woman's culinary likes and dislikes. Sarah gave her several cookbooks and highlighted her favorite recipes. Though Eithna was quick-tempered and rough around the edges, she was one of Sarah's favorites. Her father would have called Eithna a character. She reminded Sarah of Hoggle, though she refrained from telling either of them of her opinion as she didn't think they would care for the comparison. For some reason, the cross cook had taken a liking to Sarah. Perhaps it was the same charisma that had attracted all of her Labyrinth friends. Sarah was quick to deny that she had any kind of effect on the creatures she met in the Underground. Jareth explained it to those who asked by simply saying that she was no ordinary girl.

Sitting on her bed, Sarah tried to convince herself that it was time to get ready. The digital clock next to her bed practically screamed the time to her. It was almost 11:30 and Jareth would be here soon. Thinking of Jareth had her smiling as she went over the last month in her mind. Just as she had to learn about his job, Sarah had to teach Jareth all about hers. Laughing, she remembered the time she'd tried to impart on Jareth the importance of lesson plans. Jareth was much more impetuous than Sarah and didn't understand why she felt the need to plan out her lessons so far in advance.

"_What if they are not ready to learn what you have planned to teach them?" he asked, ignoring her exasperated sighs._

"_Then you make changes to your lesson plans," Sarah explained for the umpteenth time. "If you do it properly, you should be teaching your subject at the correct pace for them to learn. Now, come on, I've already finished and submitted the lesson plans for the rest of the year. All you have to do is follow them."_

"_But what if the material is wrong or boring?" he complained._

"_Life is sometimes wrong or boring," Sarah argued. "Just deal with it."_

"_I'm not used to 'dealing with it' as you insist I do," Jareth replied haughtily. "I'm the Goblin King. People do as I say, not the other way around."_

"_But, remember," she intoned sweetly. "You are not the Goblin King anymore. You are Jarey MacGregor, recent immigrant from London."_

"_Hmph," Jareth scoffed. "I will always be the Goblin King, no matter what I'm called."_

"_You never did tell me where you came up with that name," Sarah replied, wanting to change the subject._

"_Jarey was my nickname as a child," Jareth explained, placing his arm behind her on the back of the couch. "MacGregor is the Scottish clan to which my family has a close affiliation. The clan's motto is 'S Rioghal Mo Dhream, which I thought was appropriate."_

"_What does that mean?" she asked, tucking into his side. She could listen to Jareth talk forever. His melodic baritone voice was soothing, with just a touch of the exotic. Jareth looked at her with surprise for a moment before slipping his hand from the back of the couch to fall around her shoulder. _

"_Royal is my Race," he translated. Sarah and Jareth shared a laugh. _

"_It certainly fits you," Sarah observed. _

"_It's not the only thing that fits," Jareth murmured._

"_What was that?" Sarah asked, pulling away to look at him. _

"_It was nothing, just thinking aloud," he replied, smiling down at her. Appeased, she laid her head on his shoulder._

"_You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of getting old," she quipped. _

"_What would you know about that, little girl?" he asked, laughing._

"_Well, old man, you aren't 500 anymore," she retorted._

"_In my world, a woman your age would still be considered a child," he contended. "Children are supposed to listen to and obey their elders."_

"_Well, it's a good thing that this is my world," she argued. "I am not a kid anymore." Jareth allowed his eyes to sweep over her body as they came to rest on her full breasts. She was wearing a thin t-shirt, which clearly showed off her shapely curves._

"_I would have to agree with that statement," he conceded. She looked up at him and saw him intently staring at her chest. Poking him in the side, good naturedly, she admonished him._

"_You're not just an old man," she said, laughing. "You're a dirty old man."_

"_You wound me, precious," he pouted with mock anger._

"_Can it, Jarey," she replied, testing out his new name on her tongue. It felt strange, yet familiar. "You don't see me going around staring at your package. Not that anyone could help it with your wardrobe choices."_

"_Feel free," Jareth offered, smirking. "I don't think I'd stop you."_

"_Pervert," she claimed._

_Jareth simply laughed and she soon found herself laughing along with him. The banter was familiar and friendly. They'd fallen into a pattern of relating that Sarah equated with that of old friends. He was always saying things to shock her and she'd always pretend to be deeply offended. Neither of them truly meant any of the insults they hurled at each other. Unless, of course, they were having an argument. Then they meant every one of them, only to feel guilty later, promising to never do it again. Promises they would keep until the next time. Though theirs was a passionate relationship, it was strictly platonic. An idea that was, undeniably, all Sarah's. _

Sarah smiled at the memory as she sat on the bed. For a moment, she wondered what it would be like to see Jareth naked beneath her sheets. He'd be doing his customary arrogant smirk, waiting for her to join him. She bet that he was one hell of a bed partner. He'd been alive long enough to perfect his technique. Sarah blushed furiously at the thought of him touching her. What was she thinking? This was her friend. Friends do not think of other friends like that…do they?

Shaking her head, Sarah arose from her bed and began to pace her room again. Was she so hard up that she was getting desperate? She didn't think of Jareth in that way. Not often, anyway. It _had_ been a long time since her last romantic relationship. Joey's style of love making was two pumps, a tickle, and a squirt. She imagined that Jareth took his time, bringing his partner to pleasure over and over again. Shaking her head, she willed herself to stop this line of thought. The sound of the phone ringing was a welcome one. Sarah ran to answer it.

"Hello," she said, picking up the receiver and putting it to her head.

"Hey Sarah," a young voice replied.

"Hi Tobes," she said, smiling. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to wish you a happy New Year's, sis," Toby replied. "I still can't believe you're leaving tomorrow. Namibia is so far away."

"Happy New Year's, little brother," Sarah said, trying not to cry. She hated what her sudden departure was doing to her brother.

After her time in the Underground, she and Toby had forged a close bond. She almost felt like a second mother to Toby. Leaving for a year was going to be such a hard thing for them both. She remembered her conversation with her family when she initially told them the lie about teaching abroad. Her father's reaction was one of tentative approval. He wasn't crazy about his only daughter traveling alone to another continent, but thought it might be a good experience for her. Karen was ecstatic. After high school, she and Sarah had become friends. She knew how bored Sarah had become lately. This was just the ticket to put some excitement in the younger woman's life. Maybe she'd even meet someone new. Sarah was a young, attractive woman. She should be going out weekends, not staying home and grading papers. Toby, however, had run up to his room and slammed the door.

_Sarah climbed the stairs after the spunky eleven-year-old. Knocking on the door, she waited for him to answer her. Silence greeted her. That's when Sarah began to get the idea of just how hurt he was at her news. She knocked again and tried to open the door. The doorknob refused to turn. Her little brother had locked her out; something that was a complete rarity for her. Now, she was becoming worried. Maybe she should call Jareth and tell him the deal was off. She was about to turn around and go back downstairs, when a hand fell on her shoulder._

"_Give him some time, sweetie," Karen advised. "He'll calm down and then you can talk to him about it."_

"_Maybe I shouldn't go," Sarah replied. _

"_Of course you should go," Karen recommended. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Toby is being selfish. You are his sister, but you're an adult. You have a life to live. This could be good for him, too."_

"_You think so?" Sarah asked, feeling a bit of relief._

"_Yes I do," Karen replied. "Besides, you'll keep in touch with him by phone. Maybe I can talk your father into taking a trip there to visit you this year. Exposure to another culture would be great for him."_

"_Um, yeah, that'd be cool," Sarah hedged, trying not to panic. What if her parents decided to visit her? How was she supposed to explain it if they came and were told that the school had never heard of her? _

"_Come on," Karen replied, smiling. "I've got some turtle cheesecake downstairs that I've been dying to try. You eat my slice and I'll eat yours, that way the calories don't count."_

_Sarah laughed and walked downstairs with her stepmother. A little while later, Toby came down. He still looked sullen, but he apologized to his sister. They spent the rest of the evening talking about her new adventure. Sarah hated to lie to him, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the kid the truth. How in the world could she explain to him that she once wished him away and had to run a Labyrinth to get him back? Yeah, that would go over good. Toby would probably believe her and be extremely hurt that she had wished him away. Her parents would probably have her involuntarily committed in the psych ward at the local hospital. _

"Can't you stay home?" Toby asked, pulling Sarah from her memories.

"We've talked about this Toby," Sarah replied. "I've given my word that I'll go and you know that, once I make one, I keep my promises."

"Because it's the right thing to do," Toby recited.

"Besides, you still have your mom and daddy," Sarah reminded him.

"And Eric and Phillip," Toby added.

"How are the boys?" Sarah asked. Her parents agreed to take her two dogs for her while she was gone. She wished she could take them with her, but that would look too suspicious. It was doubtful that they would allow her to take dogs to "Namibia."

"They're doing good," Toby assured. "They miss you." The clock on the wall rang the quarter hour and Sarah realized she was still only half-dressed.

"I've got to go, Tobes. Getting up early to drive to the airport," she said, wincing at the lie. "Give my love to your mom and dad and kisses to the boys."

"I will, Sarah," Toby replied. "Call us when you get there."

"I promise to call you tomorrow," Sarah vowed. "Love you, Toby."

"Love you, too," Toby replied. "Bye."

"Byes," Sarah said, hanging up the receiver.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah went to back to her bedroom and grabbed the lone pair of jeans in her dresser. Slipping them up her lean legs, she buttoned them up and walked out to the living room. The television announcer was even more excited, though Sarah didn't think that was possible. Her socks and shoes were sitting by the couch and she sat down to finish dressing. After she was done, she sat back to watch the ball drop and wait for Jareth to arrive.

* * *

Jareth sat with Red, going over some last minute instructions. Though he looked bored and relaxed, inside, he was a bundle of nerves. What if something went wrong? Sarah was Mortal and any number of things could happen to her. He'd never forgive himself if she was hurt in this trade. Red was going on about something innocuous, but his voice was a reminder that she wouldn't be alone.

"Jareth," Red said, interrupting the Goblin King's thoughts. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Jareth lied. Red sighed and shook his head. This was a regular occurrence and he had come to expect the lack of interest. If it were mundane and boring, Jareth would trust that Red would take care of it without needing much input from him.

"Are you ready for this?" Red asked.

"Naturally," Jareth replied. "Should I be otherwise?"

"How do you think the Lady will do?" Red asked.

"Sarah is brave, intelligent, and strong willed," Jareth sighed, smiling at the thought of the beautiful Mortal girl.

"Not to mention, beautiful and charming," Red agreed. Jareth narrowed his eyes and glared at his advisor.

"I trust I won't have to have someone keep an eye on you while I'm gone," Jareth warned.

"Understood," Red replied, standing down. Jareth and Redmond had grown up together and were closer than brothers. Even so, Red knew his station. His father was Jareth's father's closest advisor and he had taught his son well. Though they may be friends, Jareth was still King and his opinion was the only one that mattered.

"If you should need me for anything," Jareth offered, satisfied that his friend would keep his word.

"I'll call," Red finished. "You'd better be off. It's nearly time for the trade."

"Keep her safe, old friend," Jareth said, creating the crystal that would take him to the Above.

"I'll protect her with my life," Red vowed. "Stay safe, Your Majesty, but don't forget to have some fun. Remember, this is a vacation."

Jareth smiled and nodded to his friend. With a wave of his hand, he covered himself in the glamour that would hide his true identity. His hair was now short, though still unruly, and the markings on his face were gone. Finally, his eyebrows covered his eyes in a Mortal fashion. No longer did they look like the wings of an owl. He looked over his appearance in the mirror before throwing the crystal up in the air. When it came back down again, Red was alone.

* * *

Sarah knew he'd arrived before she even saw him. Turning her head, she took in the Goblin King in his Mortal attire. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up at the sight of Jareth in jeans and a funny Christmas sweater. It was mostly blue and white, with a great big snowman in the center. The cuffs and sleeves were lined with red yarn. Even in jeans, Sarah couldn't help but admire Jareth's physique. He was one fine-looking man. Jareth's mouth was turned up into a smirk as he caught her staring at certain parts of his anatomy.

"You sure you still want to do this?" Sarah asked, not liking her breathless tone. For goodness sake, you'd think she was still a hormonal teenager. 'Snap out of it, woman,' she admonished herself.

"Most definitely," Jareth replied with a grin. "No backing out now, precious."

"No, I suppose not," Sarah agreed. "Shall we watch the ball drop before we make the exchange?"

"Sounds like fun," Jareth concurred.

Jareth sat down on the couch next to Sarah and tried to focus on the screen in front of him. As always, it was hard to concentrate on anything with Sarah so near. He could smell the hint of flowers from her shampoo as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder. He closed his eyes briefly to keep from ravishing her right where she sat. She'd made it clear that she wasn't ready for anything more than friendship from him. Still, it was hard for him to keep his promise to maintain their platonic relationship.

Sarah, for her part, was dealing with her own feelings. In her mind, she could see herself pushing him down on the couch and covering him with kisses. Perhaps it was time to rethink her position on their relationship. Did she want to take it to the next level? Hell yeah! Unfortunately, she also wanted a million dollars. A person can't have everything they want. That was the ultimate lesson Sarah learned in the Labyrinth. She had to give up her dreams for her brother. It had been worth it in the end, but still, Sarah wondered what her life would have been like if she had taken the crystal with her dreams. Jareth was her best friend. Time and time again, Sarah had seen relationships destroyed by friends becoming lovers. She couldn't risk her friendship with Jareth just for her hormonal need to explore his body with her tongue.

Absently, Sarah's hand wandered to the candy bowl on the small end table. She grabbed a couple of Kisses from the bowl and quickly unwrapped one of them. Setting it on her tongue, she savored the smooth chocolate as it melted in her mouth. There was nothing like chocolate to bring a girl out of her funk. Sarah made sure to always keep it on hand for emergencies. Holding her hand out to Jareth, she attempted to give him the second one she had grabbed.

"Kiss?" she asked, watching the countdown to midnight on the small set in her living room.

Jareth looked down at the small piece of chocolate she was handing him and grinned broadly. His eyes twinkled with merry mischief. Pushing her hand away, he slipped his arms around her. Without warning, he placed his soft, warm lips to hers. She made a little noise of surprise in the back of her throat. The feeling of his lips on hers and the smell of the scent that was uniquely his ended her struggles before they began. Her arms slipped around his neck and she began kissing him back with a passion she didn't even know existed. To say Jareth was pleasantly surprised, was an understatement.

They may have stayed in that liplock forever if not for the sounds of cheers and familiar music pouring out of the television set. Sarah quickly pulled away, flushed and breathing hard. Glancing at the revelry on screen, her foggy brain was quickly discerning that it was midnight and that she was supposed to be doing something. Or was it someone? A look at Jareth told her that the fog had taken over his brain, as well. Sarah shook her head to clear it.

"Happy New Year's, Jarey," Sarah managed, finally remembering what was going to take place in just a few seconds.

"Happy New Year's, precious," Jareth replied. With a flick of his wrist, Sarah was transported to the castle beyond the Goblin City and Jareth was alone.

* * *

See you on Valentine's Day.


	3. My Funny Valentine

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day my most awesome readers! Here is the next chapter as promised. Special shout outs go to , lilysaeki, Stacy Vorosco, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, PyroGothica, LittleFairyMaiden, lonely 27, MyraValhallah, jensulli11, scifigeek10, and notwritten for their reviews of the last chapter. **All reviewers of this chapter will receive a free hint for the next.**

**Disclaimer: **I wanted the rights instead of a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day, but alas, I find that I still don't own them.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~My Funny Valentine~~~~~

_First Report_

_Sarah, Goblin Regent_

_January 8_

_Dear Jareth,_

_It's been quite the week. I never knew it was so hard to do your job. By the way, I hope that everything is going well at school. I know it started up already. Are the kids behaving themselves or have you already thought about vacationing in the Bog?_

_Red told me to make sure I let you know that I'm doing a great job. I've been studying my flashcards every night before I go to bed. I don't think I'm ever going to remember everyone's name, but I'm still going to try. I've already met a few of the nobles. This castle has seen a steady stream of visitors since you left. Everyone wants to get a peek at the "Mortal girl," as I'm called. Most of the women are alright. A little stuffy, but I can live with that. I really enjoy spending time with Lady Edme. She's been invaluable in helping me make my introductions to the Underground society. _

_Lord Drystan, on the other hand, has been insufferable. Most of the men, I've found, will take "no" for an answer. Apparently, Lord Drystan is hard of hearing in that area. My backside is permanently bruised by all the pinches he has seen fit to provide. Red tells me that there really isn't much I can do. As he's the nephew of the High King, all I can do is try to avoid him. I'd like to send him to a dark oubliette and see how long he lasts. At least, not all of the gentlemen are bad. King Rhisiart has been very kind to me. Yesterday, he took me out riding for the first time since I was a little girl. You should have seen me. I didn't do too badly for someone who hasn't been on a horse in years. _

_Your Kingdom has been well taken care of, in your absence. I've already held one session of court. Your subjects have some interesting problems for you to hear. I think I almost started laughing when one of them came to me to complain that the bog should be open for swimming. Ewwww! Needless to say, I refused the request. Speaking of the Goblins, I've instituted a no chicken in the Throne Room policy. It was initially met with resistance, but, after I threatened to eat their chickens, they relented. _

_I think that's all for now. I look forward to hearing from you. Stay safe and have fun!_

_Your Friend,_

_Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_January 15_

_Dearest Sarah,_

_I read your first report and have to congratulate you for assimilating so quickly. Your help in the Goblin Kingdom is invaluable. I've finally gotten a chance to take a vacation and I'm quite enjoying the freedom that you Mortals have acquired. Weekends are the most fabulous thing ever invented. When I return, I shall implement a similar policy in the Goblin Kingdom. _

_I've not gotten accustomed to all the technology that you Mortals use. I've tried to operate your motor vehicle, but have given up hope of ever mastering it. However, I do enjoy your television. It's like having a mini-theatrical production every half hour or so. Your MTV has been quite entertaining. I find I enjoy the music of an artist by the name of David Bowie. Have you ever heard of him? _

_Teaching has been quite interesting. You must have been mistaken when you told me how horrid your students were, in the classroom. I have complete control over them, at all times. Yes, my dear, I have been sticking to your dreadful curriculum. The students seem to be learning and enjoying the material. One of your students, a Miss Greene asked about you. It was hard to convince her that you were out of the country. In many ways, she reminds me a lot of you when you were young. You never took anything at face value and were always searching for hidden passages. _

_The staff have been very nice and I've gotten a warm reception. One of the male teachers invited me to go bowling. Though I have a vague idea of what that will entail, I look forward to playing. Gregory and I spend many a lunch hour talking about various things. He asked me to tell you he sends his greetings. I understand how you must feel about Lord Drystan. I, too, have had similar difficulties with Ms. Pearson. Your principal has made no attempts to hide the fact that she finds me attractive. I have tried to avoid her, but she can be persistent. _

_I'm very glad to hear that you are making friends. Send my cousin my love and tell her I said to keep you out of trouble. It's good to know that you are taking advantage of my stables. I assume you were riding Buttercup. She's a wonderful mare and will make a good companion for you. If you like her, consider her yours. It would be fun to go riding together sometime while you are Underground. It's a little cold at this time of year. I'm surprised that King Rhisiart would suggest it. I would feel terrible if you got sick while you're in the Underground. _

_Thank you for denying that heartfelt request from Squiggles. He tends to make it on a fairly regularly basis. The bog is not a swimming hole and I'd like to keep it that way. The Goblins may be lacking, somewhat, in intelligence, but they always know how to keep it interesting. As I'm sure Red told you, you are not required to hold court more than twice per month. If you do, you may end up spoiling them. _

_I look forward to hearing from you soon. _

_Yours,_

_Jareth_

_P.S. It may be some time before I can visit. I promise to visit you within the next month or so._

_J_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_Second Report_

_Sarah, Goblin Regent_

_January 22_

_Dear Jareth,_

_I'm glad to see you are enjoying your vacation. You must be a natural at teaching. I've never felt I had control over my students. Congratulations! I apologize for doubting your talents. Gregory has always been a good friend to me. I hope you have fun bowling. I've never gotten the hang of it, but you have more grace than I do so you'll probably do really well. _

_Don't watch too much television. My mother used to say it'll rot your brain (it won't literally rot your brain, but you get the picture). Have I heard of Bowie? He's only a pure genius! I absolutely love his video for China Girl. Talk about HOT!_

_Please tell me you didn't try to drive my car! Is the clutch still working or did you burn it out? I think you'll be much safer just using magic. Speaking of which, Cuinn tells me that I'm "excelling" in my magic lessons. I guess that means I'm doing well. Yesterday, I managed to dress myself using magic alone. Of course, my dress was a quite interesting shade of chartreuse, but hell, I did it all by myself and I'm damn proud of it._

_King Rhisiart has been a big help in keeping me safe from Lord Drystan. Every time that old wolf comes near me, the King has chased him off. My backside thanks him for a relatively pain free week. How have you been dealing with the Pearson situation? If she keeps giving you trouble, just remind her of the sexual harassment policies. She'll get the hint._

_I thank you for your concerns over my health, but I feel just fine. However, I think you're right. I shouldn't go riding in the cold. King Rhisiart suggested keeping me company in the library when I read. He's helping me learn the old Fae language. It's fun, even though I'm sure that I'm saying "how is my chicken" when I want to say "how are you." _

_Kevay has stepped up the etiquette lessons. She has pronounced that I am ready to give my first dinner party. Now, she's really working on making sure I don't make an idiot of myself in front of the Underground society. I just hope she knows what she's doing. I keep thinking that I'm going to use the wrong fork or something. I'm about as graceful as Lucille Ball on I Love Lucy (if you haven't tuned into Nick at Nite, I'd highly recommend it). Kevay tells me to stop worrying so much, but I can't help it. I don't want to embarrass you or the Kingdom. _

_By the way, don't tell Red I said anything or he'll kill me, but he's finally got a girlfriend. It's so cute watching them. Her name is Brigid and she's really cute. Edme and I set it up. At first, he wasn't happy with either of us, but I think he's thanking us now…hee hee. _

_Anyways, everything is well in the Goblin Kingdom. Until later…_

_Your Friend,_

_Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_January 29_

_Dearest Sarah,_

_I hope all continues to be well with you. My vacation continues to be pleasant. I've enjoyed being in the classroom and imparting my wisdom. Gregory and I enjoyed our bowling outing. He is attempting to get my permission to sign me up for an association to which he belongs. I've been making more friends here than in my own realm. I suppose that, with the absence of royal protocol, I am more able to be free to pursue friendships. Gregory introduced me to one of his friends. She and I are going to attend the cinema this weekend. Every day, I become more amazed at the things you Mortals have done for yourselves without the use of magic. I look forward to my first experience with a film. _

_Your car is in the same working order as it was when you left. I agree, my magic is much more preferable than driving. I've been fortunate not to have been seen when I transport. I almost got caught by Ms. Pearson once. Now, I try to cloak myself before transporting. It takes much more energy, but I can protect myself from exposure. I will give serious thought to your advice in the matter of Ms. Pearson's unwanted advances. I never thought advances from a female could be so troubling. Certainly, if you were the insatiable one, I would never file any such claim. You could harass me as much as you'd like, precious._

_I'm very proud to hear how well you are managing your powers. Cuinn is a very good judge of talent. If he says you are doing well, then it must be so. I'll enjoy seeing a sample of your powers when I come to visit. I'm sure you'll do quite well in your dinner party. Just keep practicing and you'll be an expert in no time (something, I would say, that is true for most everything). You just continue to turn on the Sarah Williams charm and you'll have the Underground Society eating out of the palm of your hands. I haven't forgotten how easily you make friends. Just take Hogwart, for example. Before you met him, he couldn't claim one friend in the Kingdom. Now, he has several. _

_King Rhisiart has been quite kind to neglect his own duties to help you with yours. Still, I'm sure he has probably gone back to his own Kingdom by now. You've probably made friends with many other Royals. I hope they have all been as helpful as King Rhisiart. It was nice to read that you are learning the ancient language. Perhaps we can converse in it when I arrive back home. I can teach you some words that I'm certain your friends don't even know. I'm glad you took my advice about riding. Your health is very important to the Kingdom. _

_I was very surprised to hear about Redmond finding a Lady. I had thought he would remain a bachelor for life. You never cease to amaze me, precious. I give you my word that I will not say a word to him about the news. _

_I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Yours,_

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_Third Report_

_Sarah, Goblin Regent_

_February 5_

_Dear Jareth,_

_Everything remains well in the Goblin Kingdom. I've continue to push your paperwork and hold court. I really hate the paperwork, but I like holding court. There's never a dull moment in the Goblin Court. The thing I find most tedious would be the political aspect. I hate that I can't just talk to someone. First, I have to figure out if they are an ally or potential ally. Then, I have to watch what I say and do. Still, I have been making more friends. Lord Manus and Lady __Caragh have taken me under their wing. Whenever I need some personal advice, they are the first ones I consult. _

_It was nice to see that you are making friends, as well. Gregory and you sound like you've gotten really close. Have fun bowling! I thought you might be a natural at the sport. Joining Gregory's league team will probably be quite fun for you. Just tell me you aren't going to go around wearing one of those funny bowling shirts with the name stitched onto the breast. I almost died laughing at that picture in my head. You'll have to tell me how your date went with your new friend. Congratulations on meeting someone. She must be a really special girl. Just promise me you'll change the sheets regularly (you know exactly what I mean so don't give me that BS innocent act – I know you way too well)._

_The dinner party went really well. I was surprised at how well I did. Cuinn actually bought me a little trinket to celebrate my first accomplishment. It's a little silver bracelet with little silver fork and spoon charms. I'll show it to you when you visit. By the way, if you do find your way to the Goblin Kingdom on February 14, I'll be holding the first Goblin ball of the new year. Kelan has been working overtime to teach me the special Goblin dances that I'll need to know before then. King Rhisiart offered to escort me, but I am following protocol to the letter and going alone. Red also offered, but I want him to get a chance to take Brigid. _

_Speaking of King Rhisiart, thank you for reminding me of his duties. I can't believe I forgot that he would have similar duties to yours. I did tell him to go home, but he came up with a much better idea. Now, we share duties. I go to his castle a few afternoons a week to help him with paperwork and he comes to the Goblin Kingdom a few mornings a week to help me with some of the various things I have to do. It's been great to have someone walk me through everything. _

_When you come to visit, I'll have to show you some of the moves that Caedmon has taught me. He gives me a hell of a workout every morning. I've even started beating him in fencing. Maybe you and I can go a couple of rounds. He tells me that I'll never beat you, but I think there's a first time for everything. _

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Your Friend,_

_Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

On Feburary 13, Sarah looked in her mail for a letter from Jareth. A feeling of disappointment overtook her when she didn't see one. Sarah shrugged it off. He must have gotten busy grading papers or something. Maybe he was out having fun with his new girlfriend. As usual, Sarah shot down the pang of jealousy that surfaced when she thought of Jareth going out with someone. She told herself that they were merely friends. He could do whatever he wanted. It wasn't like they were involved or anything.

Feeling out of sorts, she decided to check on some things for tomorrow's ball. Her first stop was with Hiolair. Because of the special occasion, she needed an extra extravagant ball gown. When Hiolair had first showed her drawings of her design, Sarah wondered how she was going to move in all of that material. It had weighed a ton when she tried it on for her first alteration. Now, more things had probably been added to it making it weigh two tons.

"Well, hello there, Lady Sarah," Hiolair greeted her as she stepped into her offices.

"Hello yourself, Hiolair," Sarah returned. "I just came to see how the dress is coming along."

"You're in luck, my Lady," Hiolair said happily. "I just finished it. Ready to try it on?"

"I guess, since I'm here, I might as well," Sarah replied. Using her magic, she undressed down to her underclothes.

"You're getting even better looking every day," Hiolair commented.

"Either you're full of it or Caedmon's workouts are working," Sarah replied. "They both sound plausible, but thank you anyway."

Hiolair helped Sarah into the gown and Sarah prayed that Maola would be able to help her back into it tomorrow night. The dress was made of rouge silk duchesse and opened to reveal a beautiful underskirt the color of cream. The bodice was modestly cut and showed a small amount of cleavage. The sleeves were in two layers and made of organza. They poofed out with tulle at the shoulders and Sarah had a little trouble seeing over them as she turned her head to the side. The underskirt was made of organza and tulle with ruffles sewn into it. Under that, there were several petticoats made of silk and organza. Her skirts billowed out so far, Sarah worried she wouldn't be able to fit through the door. Underneath the petticoats, was a six-bone hoop skirt. The dress was embellished with silver embroidery and sprinkled with diamonds. On the back, was a large bow made of chiffon and silk. The yards of fabric were cumbersome.

"Perfect!" Hiolair proclaimed.

"How in the hell do I move in this thing?" Sarah complained.

"You'll have to practice," Hiolair said simply.

"I have a dance lesson in a few minutes," Sarah sighed. "Maybe I should wear it to the lesson. If I can't walk in it, I'll never be able to dance."

"On the good side, no one will be able to tell if you make a mistake," Hiolair said. "I dare say, you won't have to worry too much about the wolves. Let Lord Drystan try and find a way to pinch your bum through all that material."

Sarah giggled and shook her head. With a quick thanks and goodbye, she transported herself to the ball room for her lesson. Kelan's eyes widened and Sarah thought he was going to fall over in shock. Shaking his head, he opened his mouth to speak but rapidly shut it again. He stood there in silence before finally finding his voice.

"What the devil are you wearing?" he asked.

"It's my ball gown for tomorrow," Sarah replied, twirling for him and trying not to lose her balance. "You like it?"

"How are you even able to move in all of that fabric?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sarah responded. "Hiolair suggested that I practice in it so here I am."

"Here you are indeed," Kelan noted. "I suppose we should get started."

Kelan waved his hand and music began to flow into the room. He approached Sarah cautiously, trying desperately not to hurt the delicate material. Somehow, he managed to place his hands in their proper position. He hoped that her dance partners had long arms. If not, there was simply no way they'd be able to dance with the Regent. Of course, knowing the carnal desires of many Fae males, that might not be a bad thing. If Kelan had been younger and unmarried, he, too, might have been affected by the young woman in his arms.

After about an hour of practice, Sarah's legs were beginning to ache. At least she had gotten the hang of moving in the monstrosity of a dress. He pronounced her ready for the ball and let her transport herself back to her room. Sarah summoned Maola and rolled her eyes at the shocked look on her attendant's face. After explaining the purpose of her ball gown, Sarah practically begged Maola to help her extricate herself from the dress.

Maola giggled and began the task of separating Sarah from the huge gown. As she was removing things, she was mentally taking note of the order. She was going to have to remember everything to be able to assist Sarah tomorrow night. When the last of the gown had been detached from Sarah's slim frame, the young Regent quickly changed into a much simpler gown and made her way to the castle kitchens.

"And what do you think you're doing, missy?" greeted the rough voice of Eithna.

"Oh, you know, I just thought I'd have some fun and clean dishes with the rest of your staff," Sarah teased, earning her a swat with the cook's wet dishrag.

"Wouldn't want to ruin those pretty little hands, now would we?" Eithna returned.

"Now that you mention it," Sarah said, smirking. "I actually came to make sure everything was set for tomorrow's ball. Do you have enough staff? I can have some of the maids come here if you need them."

"I thinks we're doing alright," Eithna replied. "Or, we will be when a certain Regent stops interrupting."

"Who me?" Sarah asked innocently.

The gruff cook made to swat her with her dishrag once again, but Sarah dodged it and ran, giggling, out of the kitchen. After her visit to the cook, Sarah checked on the decorations in the ballroom. Deciding that everything was going well without her direct supervision, Sarah checked on a few more tasks before getting ready for dinner. Tonight, she was eating with Edme. Her friend was going to stay the night to help Sarah with tomorrow's festivities. Her fiancé would come to the Goblin castle to escort her to the ball.

After dinner, Edme and Sarah played cards before it was time to retire. Sarah said her goodnights to her friend and climbed into her massive bed. Tomorrow would be a very busy, but exciting day. Sarah read her book for a while before closing her eyes. A niggling worry surfaced as she tried to drift off to sleep. Why hadn't Jareth returned her letter? Was this the beginning? Would he just leave her here and forget about her? Sarah punched her pillow in frustration. He promised that he wouldn't forget her in the Underground and Sarah trusted him to keep that promise. After shooing away more of these worries, Sarah was finally able to get to sleep.

The next day passed by in a blur for Sarah. Between greeting guests and finalizing preparations, the young Regent had never been so busy. Before she knew it, it was time to get ready for the ball. Relaxing in the deep marble tub, Sarah had a good hour long soak. Maola gave her a warning knock on the door and Sarah realized it was time to put on the beast, as she was calling her ball gown. Stepping out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped into the main room.

Sarah quickly put on her underwear, corset, and stockings. With a sigh, she allowed Maola to begin the process of getting her dressed. When she was finished being strapped into the beast, Maola went about fixing her hair into an elaborate updo. Sarah knew that her neck was going to be hurting by the end of the night when she got a look at the tiara she was to wear. It was huge and encrusted with diamonds and rubies. Maola pinned it to her hair and Sarah finished her look by fastening a diamond necklace around her neck and pulling long silk gloves up her arms. She was just stepping into her slippers when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," she called. Red stepped into the room and stopped suddenly. He struggled not to gasp as his eyes drank in the young Regent. She looked like a Queen.

"Sarah, you look lovely," Red said, smiling.

"Thanks Red," Sarah replied. "I must say, you clean up good." Red was wearing black breeches into shiny black boots, a cream colored shirt, and a red silk jacket. In fact, he matched her perfectly. At the last moment, when Brigid announced she was ill and unable to attend, Sarah decided to take Red up on his offer to escort her to the ball. As her Chief Advisor, it was perfectly fine for him to take the role of escort. He could help her keep the wolves at bay; an added bonus.

"Are you ready, my Lady?" Red asked, holding out his arm for her to take. Sarah nodded and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Have fun, Sarah," Maola said, giggling. Sarah rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded. Together, the couple transported to the doors of the ballroom.

The massive doors opened before them and the announcer called their names. Red led her through the doors and into the room. All movement came to a stop as everyone turned to gaze at her. Taking a deep breath, she addressed the room. She thanked everyone for coming and bid everyone a good evening. Red led her to the dais and she had a seat upon the ornate throne. Red sat beside her on a smaller chair.

For an hour, Sarah watched people eating and talking. Several people came up to her on the dais to welcome her to the Underground. She made small talk and drank the champagne that was offered to her. Red stood and offered her his hand. It was time to begin the dancing. No one could dance until she had taken the floor for the first time. Sighing, she took his hand and allowed him to help her stand. The couple walked to the dance floor and they began to dance. Halfway through the waltz, Red stepped aside and another man took over. Sarah looked up into the mismatched eyes of her blond friend.

"I didn't think you were coming," Sarah said, breathless from dancing in the tight corset.

"I wouldn't miss your first ball," Jareth replied, smirking. "I must say, you do make quite the stunning hostess in that dress. Although, I must say, there is entirely too much material. It makes it difficult to give you a proper hello. I shall have to remedy this situation later."

The King of the Goblins and his Regent danced several dances throughout the evening. The one time that King Rhisiart attempted to pry her away, Jareth sent him such a glare that the man wisely found a different partner. Sarah, completely oblivious to the possessive body language, had a great time with her best friend and King. At the sight of the handsome couple, tongues began to wag. The gossip mills had already begun churning out tales of their torrid affair. Even Lord Drystan behaved himself, knowing what would happen should he be caught molesting the Goblin Regent within sight of the Goblin King.

When the evening was over, the two rulers went into the sitting room. Jareth, using his magic, transformed her large dress into a modern slip-like silk gown. It clung to her curves and showed off her assets. Sarah blushed deeply as she looked down the length of her body. Jareth grinned and took her face in his hands. Lowering his lips to hers, he gave her a sweet kiss. She was breathless as he stepped away from her. A fact that didn't get past the handsome blond.

"That's more like it," he said. "Hello, precious."

"Hi," Sarah replied, attempting to rein in her hormones.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jareth said, handing her a card. On the outside, was a vase with two pink flowers. It said, 'Happy Valentine's Day.' Sarah opened it and read the message.

_You are  
the bringer  
of good things  
to my life._

_Be My Valentine_

"Thank you, Jareth," Sarah replied, embracing him. "I wish I knew you were coming. I don't have anything for you."

"That's alright, precious," Jareth cooed into her ear, making her shiver. "You've done so much for me already."

Sarah pulled away, much to Jareth's disappointment. Placing her finger to her lips, she tried to think of what she could give Jareth for Valentine's Day. The idea came to her so quickly, she giggled aloud. Jareth raised his eyebrow as he observed her. Waving her hand, a roaring fire filled the fireplace. She waved it again and a small table appeared. On it, were two fondue burners with pots. One held melted chocolate and the other had cheese. Plates of bread and fruits were set atop the table.

Lowering herself to the rug, she gestured for him to take a seat as well. Before sitting down, Jareth changed into a pair of leather breeches and a white poet's shirt. Sarah speared a piece of bread with her fork and dipped it into the cheese. Allowing the drips to fall back into the pot, she held it in front of Jareth's mouth. He opened wide and allowed the bread to dissolve on his tongue. Nothing had ever felt quite so erotic in his long life. Grabbing a fork of his own, he placed a ripe strawberry on its tines and dipped it in the chocolate. He placed the strawberry at Sarah's lips and she reached her soft, pink tongue out and licked the tip of it. Jareth groaned and shut his eyes. He missed the smirk on Sarah's face as she opened her mouth and took the juicy berry into it.

A dribble of the berry made its way down to her chin. Before she would wipe it off, Jareth stopped her. He crawled over to her side of the table and took her face into his hands. Darting out his tongue, he lapped up the sweet juice. It was Sarah's turn to emit a low moan. Her eyes closed at the sensual action. He licked his way up from her chin to her lips. Capturing her lips with his, he began to express his pent-up feelings. This kiss was far more passionate than the first one they shared. Jareth's tongue tapped at Sarah's lips, asking for entry. Far too overwhelmed by their kiss, she willingly opened her mouth and allowed entry. 'Hang consequences,' she told herself. This was far too enjoyable to think of ending it.

Jareth's hands caressed her bare shoulders. He trailed his bare fingertips down past her collarbones until they came to rest on the tops of her breasts. Slipping his finger into the top of her dress, he let it float over her soft skin. Judging from her reactions, she was enjoying this as much as him. Mentally chastising himself for taking their relationship at the snail's pace as she had demanded, he allowed himself to be swept away by their passion.

Sarah's hands found themselves woven into his hair. She pulled it gently and grinned at the groan escaping his lips. Jareth slipped his fingers from her bodice and gently pushed her dress up to her ankle. Her gasp as he caressed the sensitive skin brought a grin to his own lips. His fingers burned a trail up her leg until it rested on her knee. Her hands moved from his hair to his back and he could feel them clutching him to her.

With great reluctance, he separated himself from her. This was not how he wanted to enjoy their first coupling. A lusty tryst would degrade the experience. He was willing to wait to achieve his goal. Sarah's face was tinged pink and her eyes were hooded by sooty lashes. Her lips were red and parted. How he wished he was still within the dark recesses of her mouth. He wanted to imprint her taste forever in his memory. Her chest was heaving from their passionate endeavors. He watched as her lids slowly opened, revealing her glittering eyes. The normally jade colored orbs had darkened to near emerald.

"I think we'd better stop now, before we forget ourselves," Jareth said, wincing at the breathless tone of his voice.

"Y-you're right," Sarah stammered in reply.

Sarah closed her eyes once again and willed her breathing and heart rate to return to normal. Jareth crawled back to the other side of the table. Picking up a fork, he speared a piece of fruit and dipped it in chocolate. Taking his cue, Sarah grabbed her own fork and used it to dip a piece of bread into some cheese. The two friends began to eat and talk. After the food was gone, Jareth used his magic to make it disappear. Sarah situated herself next to Jareth and he placed an arm around her. The two of them sat talking and staring into the fire. Long into the night, they updated each other on the new things in their lives. All thoughts of rival Kings and would-be girlfriends were gone from their minds. The only thing in the world was the two of them in that room.

Jareth was in the middle of telling her his latest victory over the microwave when he felt her head drop to his shoulder. Looking at her serene face, he realized she had fallen asleep. Cradling her in his arms, he transported them both to her room. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her upon it. Taking a seat next to her, he bent down and pressed a kiss to her brow.

"Goodbye, for now, my love," Jareth crooned.

"Mmmmmm," Sarah murmured.

Chuckling softly, he stood and transported himself back to the Above. It was late there as well and he thanked the Gods that it was Saturday. He quickly changed and climbed into the small bed. Closing his eyes, he could imagine it filled with a green-eyed brunette. He'd pull her close and hold her through the night. The morning would be much brighter when he could open his eyes to see her next to him. With a sigh, he remembered he was alone. He was cheered by the thought that he was moving towards his goal. Next year, if everything worked as planned, he wouldn't be alone any longer. It was on this happy note that he finally felt sleep overtake him. Soon, his Kingdom, his life, and his bed would be complete.

* * *

See you on St. Patrick's Day


	4. Interlude

**A/N:** I had a request to write about Sarah's experience in dealing with a wisher. This chapter is for Serena24. If you have a request for a scene you'd like to see, review and let me know. It can be about any character, as long as it doesn't include any interaction between Sarah and Jareth and can be written in 2000 words or less. If it doesn't affect the plot, I'll try to use your suggestions to ease the wait between holidays. See you on St. Patrick's Day!

**Disclaimer:** I own a DVD and Blue-Ray copy of the movie, but not the rights.

*****WARNING – EXCESSIVE PROFANITY WITHIN*****

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Interlude: Call Me T-Dawg~~~~~

Sarah awoke from a rather stimulating dream, her skin burning. Pushing the soft down comforter and blankets off of her, she tried to get some relief. The cool air caressed her skin, bringing a slight shiver from the Goblin Regent. It had been one hell of a dream. In fact, her skin still felt tingly. Sarah shook her hands, trying to bring feeling back into her extremities. The prickly feeling over her body was intensifying.

Somewhere within her sleep fogged brain, the reason for this strange sensation was eluding her. A knock came at the door, forcing the young woman to push her feet over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. She shook her head, trying to shake the cobwebs free. The knocking became more insistent. Grabbing her robe, she quickly covered herself and went to the door.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming!" she snapped. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Red on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, my Lady," Red apologized. "We've had a summons. When you didn't go with the horde, I figured I'd make sure everything was alright."

A summons! That's what the damn tingly feeling was about. Sarah took a deep breath and gulped. She and Red had been preparing for this inevitability. It came along with the territory. With a flick of her wrist, she changed from her nightgown to the royal regalia. Of course, it was slightly altered to fit both Sarah's body and style. Black leather pants ended in a pair of knee-high black leather stiletto boots. Her torso was covered with a black leather corset. Around her neck, she wore her insignia of office. It was the same shape as Jareth's, only a more feminine version. Black silk gloves covered her hands and went past her elbows. A black, high-necked cape covered her back. Her hair was in large curls running down her back. Her face took on a decidedly Fae-like appearance. Well-manicured eyebrows slanted up over her jade colored eyes. Shimmering colors materialized on her lids. Finally, her lips were stained a bright red.

Even Red seemed to be impressed with her new look. She tested her magic and created a crystal in her right palm. Jareth had told her that if she received a summons, her magic would grow in intensity. The Labyrinth would gift her with the powers she needed to adequately answer the summons and to take care of both the runner and the wished away child. Convinced that she was as ready as she'd ever be, she threw the crystal against the wall. It burst into a shower of glitter. When the glitter dissipated, she was gone. Red smiled and mentally wished her well. He took his leave to go check on the child.

When Sarah arrived at the origin of the summons, she noticed she was in a nice, middle class house. It wasn't unlike the house in which she grew up. Standing in the room was a teenage boy. Inwardly, Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed. It looked to be another middle class boy playing at being a thug. Her classes had been full of boys just like this one. His pants were so low, Sarah could see the red cotton boxer shorts underneath. Covering his torso was a baggy t-shirt advertising some band of which Sarah had never heard. High-end sneakers were worn on his feet. Around his neck, hung several gold chains.

"Well hello, hot mamma," he said in greeting to her. Sarah stared at him in silence, playing her part. "Aren't you going to say anything, sweet thang?" Still, Sarah kept her mouth shut. "Who the hell are you?" Still nothing from the Goblin Regent. "Bitch, answer me."

"You know very well who I am," Sarah said finally.

"I don't know shit," he replied.

"Well, at least you're honest," Sarah retorted. "Timothy, you called upon the Goblins to take your little brother away. We have done as you asked."

"It's T-Dawg," corrected the wannabe thug. "I didn't ask no one to come and take the little shit, but I ain't gonna lie and say I'm not glad he's gone."

"Timothy," said Sarah, ignoring his asinine nickname request, "go back to your friends and play with your cars. Forget your brother and you shall be rewarded. I can't say the same for your parents. What a pity they should lose their baby by way of their disappointment, I mean son."

"Shut up, bitch," he yelled. "You'd better give him back. My dad'll kick my ass if he sees what I done."

"I've brought you a gift," she said, ignoring his outburst. She created a crystal on the tips of her fingers and used her magic to send it sailing over her arms. His eyes became mesmerized as it made its travels.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"It's a crystal, nothing more, but, if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. Do you want it?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed, reaching for the orb.

"Then forget about the baby," she ordered.

"I can't," he replied. "My dad'll be pissed. I gots me a date tonight. I can't get grounded. Man, this girl is HOT! The best thing is she's gonna put out. Gonna get me some puddy tat tonight, so I gots to have that little shit back."

"Timothy, don't defy me," Sarah demanded, repulsed by this boy's words. She quickly turned the crystal into a snake and threw it at the teen. He ducked, but it still landed on his head. T-Dawg screamed like a girl and began to beat at his hair. To his surprise, a scarf landed on the floor instead of the snake.

"Bitch!" he cursed. "Now, come on, sweet thang. I think you and I could come to some sort of agreement. What do you say you let me rock your world?"

"I assure you that bigger and better have tried, little man," Sarah said, trying not to hurl at the thought of letting the little snot touch her. "Now, I'll give you a choice. You can either take your dreams or try a run at my Labyrinth. What's it going to be?"

"What the hell is a Labyrinth?" he asked. Sarah rolled her eyes at his ignorance and pointed out his window. He gasped in surprise as he saw the castle in the center of the giant maze. The teen looked around and saw that they were no longer in his room.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

"Have you decided?" she asked.

"I ain't missing that date," he replied. "I'll play your little game. Will you be my prize if I win? With a rack like yours, I'd be willing to forget Amber and take you for a ride instead."

"You have thirteen hours to reach my castle at the center of the Labyrinth, or your baby brother will become one of us forever," Sarah stated, once again ignoring him. As she disappeared, she echoed Jareth's words. "Such a pity."

"Where the hell did that bitch go?" he asked, looking around. When he didn't get an answer, he hitched up his pants and began to walk towards the outer wall of the Labyrinth.

Sarah appeared in the Throne Room, feeling as if she needed a shower. Even Lord Drystan wasn't this bad. A little boy stood in the pit at the center of the room. He appeared to be about two-years-old and scared. Sarah felt bad for the little one and his parents. She went to the pit and took the child in her arms. Carrying him to the throne, she sat upon it and put him on her lap. Soon, his crying stopped and he fell asleep against her breast. Red took him from her and carried him to the nursery to wait for his idiot of an older brother.

Two hours later, she was startled by the doors being thrown open in fury. Stepping through the opening was Hoggle. The little dwarf was bright red with anger. He stomped up to the throne and glared at Sarah. For her part, she attempted to keep a straight face. Biting on her lip, she tried to show compassion to her best friend. He was growling and making an attempt to speak. Unfortunately, he was too mad to get words to cross his lips

"Can I help you, Hoggle?" she asked innocently.

"You let that…that…hooligan into the Labyrinth," Hoggle accused.

"He's a valid runner," Sarah replied.

"He's worse than a troll," Hoggle said. "At least trolls serve a purpose."

"I won't argue with you, but what's he done?" Sarah asked, tapping Jareth's riding crop on her boot. For a moment, Hoggle could have sworn that he was talking to Jareth. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Sarah's sweet smile broke the resemblance.

"He's a rude one," Hoggle complained. "Sent me away for tryin' to help him."

"You know you can't leave the wall of the Labyrinth when we have a runner," Sarah reminded him. "No matter how repulsive he may be, he is still a runner. Go back to the outer wall and let him in. How well he does after that is not your problem. I doubt I will have need of you to go bring him back to the beginning. If he makes it past the inner wall, it'll be a surprise."

Hoggle grumbled a little more, but went back and did as he was told. The teen didn't give him any thanks, but did manage to go through the door. As Sarah had predicted, he never made it past the inner wall. When she found him, eleven hours later, he was cursing at the little worm. Sarah appeared behind him and the worm breathed a loud sigh of relief. Whirling around, T-Dawg let out a string of profanity towards the Goblin Regent.

"SHUT UP!" Sarah roared, unable to take any more of his foolishness. "You have lost the game. Your baby brother will become one of us, forever. It is time for you to leave."

"You cheated, bitch!" he yelled back.

"Your stupidity cannot be blamed on me," Sarah replied calmly. "I pity your parents, but, yet, I feel that they have brought this upon themselves by spoiling you. For them, I shall take away their memories of their younger son. You, however, will have him in your memory for all time. In addition to that punishment, I shall remove your ability to sire children. It is clear that you care for no one, but yourself. I will not have you getting a girl pregnant and then leaving her to deal with the mistake alone. However, I am not without compassion. Should you grow out of this selfishness and find yourself in love with a woman, I will rescind the second half of your punishment. Now, go and reap what you have sown."

With a wave of her hand, she sent him back to the Above. A snap of her fingers changed her armor into a light muslin gown. She transported herself back to the castle and summoned Red to her. When he got there, she gave the orders to have the child placed with a loving Fae family. In time, he would become Fae and wield magic. He would be loved and would eventually forget the family that failed him. For that, Sarah could smile. Whatever had possessed his Mortal parents to put their older son in charge of the child? Sometimes, Sarah felt she would never understand parents. It was much like the conferences she used to hold as a teacher. Unhappy parents would blame her for their child's bad behavior or grades.

Sarah sat at Jareth's desk and began to write an account of the day in the record. Red watched her write and smiled. She would make a good queen, someday.


	5. Drink is the Curse

**A/N: Happy St. Patrick's Day! ****Éirinn go Brách** **everyone! Thanks to everyone who's taking time to read this story. Special shout outs go to Ayjah, gothlena13, IrishIris, jinx1764, Lady Bloodless, helikesitheymikey, Lauralithia2, LittleFairyMaiden, lonely 27, MyraValhallah, Nanenna, notwritten, sandy162, Serena24, scifigeek10, Stacy Vorosco, StillFeelSixteen, xxandlovesaidno, PhantomWaffles, Pyrogothica, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun for their most awesome reviews since Valentine's Day. See you all at Easter*!**

**Disclaimer: OMG! A friend of mine in the magazine world has been authorized to interview Brian Henson! I'm bummed that he won't let me talk to him, but it's still really cool. Maybe he can ask for the rights for me? Pretty please!**

**

* * *

**

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Drink is the Curse~~~~~

_Fourth Report_

_Sarah, Goblin Regent_

_February 19_

_Dear Jareth,_

_Thanks for visiting on Valentine's Day. It was a nice surprise. I hope to see you again, soon. Red sends his regards. I'm sure he will be writing you on his own, but I wanted to make sure you knew that you are missed here. Not everyone would think you might need the reassurance that people notice you're gone, but I do. I'm doing ok, but I'm not you._

_I have to admit that I was a little lonely for a while after the ball. It seemed like everyone was avoiding the castle. I just continued to hope that I didn't do anything wrong. Edme said that everyone was giving me some privacy. When I asked her why, she just gave me one of her devil smirks and said "as if you don't know." What the hell was that supposed to mean? Methinks you have something to do with it. Maybe you can explain why almost every male within a 100 mile radius is treating me as if I'm radioactive._

_At least King Rhisiart hasn't abandoned me. He continues to tutor me in the old language and I feel like I'm making progress. __Rwy'n gobeithio y byddwch yn mwynhau eich gwyliau a gwneud llawer o ffrindiau newydd.__ I hope I spelled everything correctly and that I didn't say anything too weird. Be kind to me; I'm still learning. King Rhisiart plans to step up my lessons. He says that everything is quiet in his kingdom and so he left his assistant in charge. His presence, combined with whatever you did, has kept Lord Drystan away. I'm sure this is probably a short-term respite, but I'm happy for it anyway._

_Red continues to help me with everything. I can see why you made him your Chief Advisor. I'm so happy that he remains patient while I play 20 questions with him. I've been making sure he takes some time for himself. I know that you asked him to keep watch over me, but I don't want that to get in the way of his romance. He deserves to be happy. So far, I've convinced him to take one night off a week. He keeps a crystal with him while he's gone, should I need him for an emergency, but at least he gets a chance to relax. I truly adore __Brigid. She, Edme, and myself have spent several hours together doing woman things. They are two of the best friends I've ever had. _

_Everything continues to go well in the Goblin Kingdom. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Affectionately yours,_

_Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_February 26_

_Dearest Sarah,_

_I enjoyed my visit to my Kingdom immensely, my precious thing. It was good to see that I left it in such good hands. You have been doing a wonderful job and that makes my vacation so much more enjoyable. Thank you truly for your reassurance. It is good to hear that I am missed. I do hope that you are included in that sentiment, for I miss you as well. _

_I have no idea to what you are alluding, my dear. I did nothing to any males during my visit with you. It must be that they have come to respect your station as Goblin Regent. That just speaks to your ability to conquer even the most difficult circumstances. As to your other questions, who am I to know the mind of Lady Edme? She has always been quite cryptic. _

_I am glad that King Rhisiart continues to be such a great friend, but remember that things are not always what they seem. You are doing quite well in your language lessons. I understood your phrase in your last report and will respond with this: Diolch i chi am eich geiriau caredig, ond ni allai neb fod mor dda yn ffrind wrth i chi. Friends have been quite helpful in my experience, as well. Both Gregory and Lindsay have been very kind to me. I enjoy spending time with both of them. Gregory tells me that, once the spring comes, he will teach me to golf. Lindsay has been a constant dinner companion and breaks the loneliness I have experienced without the constant cacophony of my Goblins. _

_It was nice to hear that you have found Redmond to be so helpful. I've always found him to be of great assistance to myself. Thank you for allowing him some time to court his new Lady. I am happy to hear that you've made so many friends. I am not as familiar with Brigid as I am with Lady Edme, but she sounds like a lovely girl. _

_I have continued to teach your class as you have instructed. They are doing quite well, I must say. Miss Greene continues to be wary of the story we have told about your whereabouts. I believe that she may yet deduce the truth. I am trying to come to a decision about whether or not I shall tell her the truth of who I am. She may make more trouble for us if she finds out on her own than if I simply tell her the truth. What is your opinion?_

_This week, I seem to have acquired a feline companion. The cat appeared one day at my doorstep and I haven't the heart to send the thing away. It looks to be one of the many strays in your world. I have decided to name him __Caedmon, since he reminds me of the rascal. Speaking of the man, how are your defense skills coming. I regret that we did not have enough time for me to test your skills. Perhaps, the next time I visit we may spar. _

_Until we meet again, my dear Lady Regent._

_Yours Forever,_

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_Fifth Report_

_Sarah, Goblin Regent_

_March 5_

_Dear Jareth,_

_Everything has been going well here. I had my very first wisher. It made me quite nervous, at first, but I think I did pretty well. I ended up borrowing a lot from our first meeting because I wasn't sure what to say. The boy ended up losing, but his brother is thriving in his new home. Apparently, the parents were out of the house most of the time and this change has been very good for him. His adoptive parents dote on him and it's so cute to watch them together._

_Thank you for your advice, Jareth. I've always kept the lesson in my heart. You taught me a good many things that I needed to know at fifteen. All teens, I suppose, think they know it all. I'm just glad that I finally grew out of that incredibly selfish phase. I couldn't have done it without you. I'll keep my eye on King Rhisiart and will keep your suggestion in mind. He's been very nice to me and I would hate to think he's doing it for some ulterior motive. One thing I can't stand is lying. At least I know you'd never lie to me. Bend the truth a bit, of course, but never outright lie._

_Things continue to progress with the language lessons. Thanks for your encouragement. In response to your last letter, I will say: __Rydych wedi bod yn fy ffrind gorau. Diolch am fod yno i mi bob tro. I really mean that, Jareth. I'm so glad you've made friends . Have fun playing golf. You shouldn't have to wait more than a couple of months before the golf courses start filling up. Please promise me you won't wear those ridiculous plaid pants and sweater combo. I can't picture you in those things. _

_I understand what you mean about being lonely. When the Goblins leave the castle, it becomes so quiet that I can't stand it. Lindsay sounds very nice and I'm glad you are able to have dinner with her. Just remember to take a slice of your own advice. Although I'm sure she's fine, things aren't always as they seem in the Above. Make sure you're always honest about what you want out of the relationship. Don't let her get ideas if you don't plan on going anywhere with her. _

_Sheila is a very bright and intuitive girl. I think that you should just reveal yourself to her. She'll figure it out anyway and that could be bad. If you need my help, please let me know. I'd be happy to pop over to you and help you with your explanation. Good luck!_

_I nearly died laughing when you said you'd named your new cat Caedmon, though I'm sure he wouldn't be flattered by the comparison. He says I'm doing very well in my lessons. We're working on some type of martial art right now. He works me out so hard that my muscles ache at night. Only a hot bath will help. I just have to remember to lock the door. I think I may have scarred one of your Goblins by getting out of the bath just as he walked in. _

_This is getting rather long so I think I'll close, for now. Stay safe and have fun!_

_Affectionately yours,_

_Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_March 12_

_Dearest Sarah,_

_I apologize for the brief nature of this letter. It's been nearly a month since my last visit and I miss everyone, especially our time together. As you know, St. Patrick's Day holds a special place in the Underground due to our kinship with the Irish. I shall come for the Goblin celebration on the evening of March 17. _

_I look forward to seeing you again, my dear. _

_Yours Forever,_

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

Sarah finished reading the little note for the hundredth time. A sort of giddy feeling accompanied the thought of spending an evening with the Goblin King. The more she told herself to stop; that he was just a friend, the more the butterflies seemed to have taken over her stomach. Even Rhisiart seemed to notice how off she was acting. She barely heard him when he spoke and he'd end up repeating more and more of what he said to her. Caedmon chastised her for forgetting her defensive moves during her training.

Maola, Brigid, and Edme seemed to lapse into giggle fits whenever she was with them. When she'd snap her attention back to them, they'd look at each other knowingly. Sarah would flash bright red and that would only serve to increase their merry laughter. It seemed like everyone in the castle was sharing a secret and refusing to reveal it to Sarah. Even cross Eithna would give a teasing smile every time Sarah made her way into the castle kitchen.

A knock at the study door broke her out of her thoughts. After calling for the intruder to enter, she watched the door open. Red stepped into the room and smiled. Crossing over to her, he gave her the parchment he was holding. It appeared to be a schedule for the upcoming celebration. Sarah looked it over and nodded her approval. Everything appeared to be in order.

"Looks good, Red," Sarah acknowledged. "Thanks!"

"You're quite welcome, my lady," Red replied. "Feeling up to the festivities?"

"It sounds like a lot of fun to me," Sarah confided. "Are you going to take Brigid? Remember, I gave you most of the day off to enjoy yourself."

"I am," Red replied. "Thank you for being so gracious, Sarah."

"You're welcome, Red," Sarah said, smiling.

Another knock at the door stifled any continued conversation. Red opened the study door for Sarah. On the other side, stood Rhisiart. Red looked to Sarah and she nodded. Before leaving, he gave an unhappy appraising look to the young king. Rhisiart appeared to ignore the advisor before closing the door. Sarah stood to meet him.

"Hello, Your Majesty," Sarah greeted with a curtsey. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"My Lady," Rhisiart replied, bowing gracefully. "I never need an excuse to see your lovely face." Sarah blushed and turned her head.

"I was just getting ready to take a walk," Sarah said. "Would you like to join me?"

"That would be delightful," Rhisiart replied.

The neighboring king offered his arm to the Goblin Regent and she quickly placed her small hand in the crook of his elbow. The two friends began to make their way down the deserted halls. Although he could simply transport them anywhere they wanted to go, he respected Sarah's desire to do things the Mortal way. Eventually, they came upon the doors to the royal gardens. Two goblins, posted as sentinels, opened them for the couple. Sarah, escorted by Rhisiart, entered the paths that would lead them to the beautiful gardens.

The sweet fragrance of the flowers wafted towards them the closer they came to the gardens. While they walked, the two of them talked about inane subjects. Sarah described her latest challenge in the court, while Rhisiart provided opinion and praise with how she managed it. Rhisiart asked her advice on a problem he was having with one of the courtiers that always seemed to buzz around him. Sarah told a tale of her latest run in with Lord Drystan. Rhisiart tensed for a moment before offering his assistance to rid herself of the nuisance. Sarah declined, stating she'd like to handle things on her own.

Sarah could sense that Rhisiart wanted to talk to her about something. She left little pauses and hints to give him an opening to tell her what was on his mind, but he continued along in the conversation without revealing anything of importance. It was starting to grate on her nerves, but she didn't want to push him. He'd tell her when he was ready. When she could take no more of the small talk, she asked him to escort her back to the castle. Perhaps he would get past whatever it was preventing him from telling her as they retraced their steps.

Rhisiart dutifully escorted her back to her study. She turned towards him, her hand on the knob. He opened his mouth and she looked at him expectantly. His mouth closed and she could see him wrestling with something. Just as she opened her mouth to finally ask him what was on his mind, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. His mouth, soft and pliant, was on hers. He was kissing her and, to her surprise, she was kissing him back. Seconds later, he pulled away. The look on his face was one of shock. Before either of them could say anything, he disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

Sarah opened the door and stumbled into her study. What in the hell just happened? It felt like Rhisiart just kissed her, but that couldn't be true. He was just a friend, wasn't he? Sarah had never felt so confused in her life. On the one hand, most of her dreams, and even some daydreams, were about Jareth. There was no doubt in her mind that she was attracted to her best friend. That's exactly what Jareth meant to her. He was her best friend. She felt she could tell him anything. Hadn't he always been there when she needed him most? Although they had kept things strictly platonic, there was always a craving in the back of her mind to take things to another level. They'd shared kisses here and there, but none like the one on Valentine's Day. Her skin heated up at the thought of that special kiss.

Rhisiart, on the other hand, felt more like a colleague or associate. Sure she thought of him as a friend, but, really, he wasn't much more than that to her. That's what made their kiss so bewildering. She didn't like him in that way, did she? Rhisiart didn't make her spine tingle at the very thought of him. Well, not a lot anyway. Was she so lonely that she was sending out false signals of interest or was she really interested? Slamming her fists down on the desk in frustration, she stood and stormed out of the room. There was only one thing she could do in her current state of temper.

Storming into the dojo, she swiped her hand over her body. Her elegant dress transformed into a white keikogi. She tightened the belt around her waist and began a series of warmups. When she felt as if she was ready to move on, she began to practice her uke. It was a little difficult without a partner so she began to work on her kizami zuki. Sarah was so engrossed in her practice that she didn't hear Caedmon sneak up behind her. Without warning, he placed his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Sarah didn't have time to think. She drove her heel into the top of his foot. This caused him to release his tight hold on her. Smashing her elbow into his stomach, she turned to see him doubled over. Unable to stop herself from completing the move, she propelled her knee into his groin. Caedmon dropped like a ton of bricks onto the floor of the dojo.

"Oh my God!" Sarah exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Caedmon. Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that?"

"T-testing you," Caedmon managed, still holding his sore manhood.

"Are you insane?" Sarah asked. "I could have seriously hurt you."

He continued to writhe on the floor. His face was beet red and Sarah felt terrible for the pain he was experiencing. Still, he should have given her some warning before he decided to test her. Knowing a bit of humor might help the situation, she decided to say the first thing that came to her mind.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked. When he shook his head, she grinned. "Well, I'm not going to kiss it and make it better. You can just forget about that."

This startled Caedmon away from his pain. All he could do for a moment was stare at her in disbelief. Then, he threw back his head and laughed. The pain in his groin was all but forgotten. She offered him her hand and helped him to stand. He walked a bit tenderly for a few steps before whirling on her.

"Surely there must be some way to change your mind," he said, advancing on her with a wicked grin.

"Oh, I don't think so," Sarah said, smirking.

Backing up slowly to his advance, she allowed him to think he had the upper hand. When she felt the wall hit her back, her smirk grew even larger. He placed both hands on either side of her head, trapping her with his arms. Sarah looked him in the eye and puckered up her lips. His eyes grew large with surprise and a little apprehension. Their little cat and mouse games made them both a little wary. Not a man who didn't press his advantage, he bent in to capture a chaste kiss from her lips. Just before his lips were to touch hers, she grabbed his wrist and twisted. Caedmon was thrown off balance and ended up sprawled on the floor. Sarah burst into laughter.

"Nice try!" she crowed.

"Good show," he praised.

The two friends laughed before going into more practice. When they were done, both had broken into a sweat. Sarah bowed and left to go shower. Caedmon was about to do the same when he was stopped. Red was frowning and did not look at all happy with the Captain of the Guard. With a sigh, Caedmon asked him what he needed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Red asked.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," Caedmon denied.

"I saw that little display," Red remarked.

"We were practicing, as I was instructed to do," Caedmon argued.

"You were getting too close to her," Red warned.

"What of it?" Caedmon snapped.

"You, as well as I, know why she's here," Red said, calmly.

"Yes, yes," Caedmon replied, rolling his eyes.

"Then do as you were instructed and no more," Red ordered.

"Or what?" Caedmon asked angrily.

"Or I'll tell His Majesty what his Captain of the Guard has been doing with his intended," Redmond warned.

"Fine!" cried Caedmon. "I wasn't going to do anything with her anyway. I'm not a complete idiot. She's my friend, not to mention she'd kick my ass if I tried."

"Just as long as we understand each other," Red replied, walking away. He missed the childish tongue that was stuck out at his back from the wayward Captain.

* * *

The morning of the seventeenth was much like any other. Servants went about their daily chores. Goblins were drinking ale. Sarah could be found in her study finishing up some paperwork before the celebration. Once again, she picked up the schedule of events and triple checked it. Everything appeared to be in order.

_13:00 – Opening Ceremony_

_13:15 – Cross over to the Aboveground_

_13:30 – Dance with the believers_

_15:30 – Light mischief making_

_18:00 – Return to the Underground – Live Entertainment_

_20:00 – Dinner_

_22:00 – Pub crawl through Goblin City_

_25:00 – Closing Ceremony_

She wondered when, exactly, Jareth would show. The thought of her blond friend made her very nerve endings tingle. Sarah could feel her lips turn up into an excited grin at the thought of spending time with Jareth that evening. What on earth, or the Underground, had gotten into her? 'He's just a friend,' she told herself for the gazillionth time. At the sound of knocking, she turned and granted access to her study. Not surprisingly, it was Red telling her it was time to begin the Opening Ceremony.

Sarah left the safety of her study and headed outside to the dais the Goblins had built especially for the celebration. It was covered with green, from the shamrock decorations to the green carpet leading up to it. Sarah, herself, was covered in a green silk dress with a shamrock pinned on her lapel. Walking up the green carpet, she ran over her speech in her head. She quickly climbed the stairs and took a seat with the other speakers. Red signaled the silence of the growing crowd of Goblins, Fae, a mixture of other races; visiting dignitaries and common folk alike. After sitting through a speech from the Goblin Mayor and other representatives, it was time for Sarah to give the official welcome and blessing.

"Lords and Ladies, I would like to take this time to welcome you to the Goblin Kingdom," she began. "To the citizens of our fair Kingdom, thank you so much for joining us today in this celebration of St. Patrick's Day. We have a full schedule of events for your enjoyment and I encourage you to join in on the fun. Before we begin, I'd like to say:

_May love and laughter light your days,  
and warm your heart and home.  
May good and faithful friends be yours,  
wherever you may roam.  
May peace and plenty bless your world  
with joy that long endures.  
May all life's passing seasons  
bring the best to you and yours!"_

After thanking the crowd once again, she exited the dais and went through the portal to the Above. As soon as she arrived, she became surrounded by Irish believers. They knelt before her and one little girl placed a flower garland upon her head. It was apparent by some of their faces that they were expecting Jareth. Many of the women certainly looked disappointed. Sarah raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. She simply took a moment to explain that she was the Goblin Regent and that Jareth would return next year.

It wasn't long before the music began and the local believers began to dance. Sarah joined them and soon found herself surrounded by eager young bucks who wanted to get their chance to dance with the pretty Goblin Regent. Luckily, Red was there to help her. When he wasn't dancing with Brigid, he'd dance with her. Caedmon also danced with her, shooting a cocky grin to Red. An exhausting two hours later, it was time to retreat from the dance circle to supervise the Goblins in their merry mischief. Keeping up with the little creatures was difficult, but the time seemed to fly. Before she knew it, she was stepping back through the portal to get ready for dinner.

Maola helped her undress and Sarah took advantage of the quiet to take a bath before having to go back to the celebration. A warm washcloth sat over her eyes as she sank deeper into the hot, sudsy water. The sound of footsteps approaching gave her no pause. Thinking it was Maola coming to add more oil to the water, she ignored it. The smell of lavender assaulted her senses and confirmed her belief that her assistant had come in.

"Thank you, Maola," Sarah sighed.

"You're welcome," replied a deep voice. It was definitely not Maola's.

Sarah sat up quickly, splashing water out of the tub and onto the marble floor below. Snatching the washcloth from her face, her suspicion was verified. Standing in her bathroom, was a very amused Goblin King. Looking down, she realized that, in her panic, she had removed her entire chest from the water. Jareth had quite the eyeful until Sarah snatched her towel and covered herself.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"I asked Maola where you were and she told me you were in here," he explained. "I was just coming to let you know I had arrived."

"You knew I was in here taking a bath," Sarah snapped. "Didn't it occur to you that'd I might not be decent."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Jareth replied. "I decided to take a chance. What's life without a little risk? The rewards can be quite great."

"You're such an asshole!" she cried. "Now, get out! I'll be out in a minute."

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Jareth asked, his face contorted in mock hurt.

"Get out!" she yelled, throwing her sponge at him. He disappeared and the sponge went sailing into the wall. She could hear the sound of his laughter from the other room.

Sarah quickly got out of the water and dried herself off the best she could, angrily scrubbing herself with the damp towel. Giving up, she conjured a robe and put it on, making sure it was secure. She opened the door to the steamy bathroom and entered her bedroom. Jareth was lying on her bed, looking very comfortable. Sarah rolled her eyes and stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"I am so going to get you for that," Sarah vowed. "Paybacks are a bitch."

Jareth grinned and stood from the bed. Walking over to her, Sarah had to admire his grace. He seemed to glide wherever he went. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. Sarah only had time to gasp before his lips were upon hers. Her eyes closed as her arms, seemingly of their own volition, wrapped themselves around his neck. His arms embraced her waist, while his hands crept up her back and held her tight. Their mouths continued to dance as their tongues entwined. All too soon, Jareth pulled away, leaving both of them gasping for air.

"I've thought of little else since Valentine's Day," Jareth confided.

"Jareth, I –" Sarah began before a knock came to the chamber door. Maola hurried in and stopped at the sight of the two rulers entangled with each other. She turned bright red and began to make a hasty exit.

"Maola, stay please," Jareth ordered. "Sarah has to ready herself. I'll go find Red and make sure he knows I'm back." He looked to Sarah and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll return in twenty minutes to escort you to dinner. About earlier, I'm sorry I embarrassed you, my dear. Although, I must say, you've got nothing to be embarrassed over. I've seen few lovelier than you, precious." He gave her one last kiss before retreating from the room.

Sarah had to endure endless teasing from her assistant, while she was dressed and coifed. Maola picked out an emerald colored evening dress. It was made of satin and felt cool and smooth against her skin. Her hair was pinned atop her head with little ringlets escaping to frame her face. The dress was cut a little lower than Sarah was comfortable, but she didn't want to argue. When the knock announcing Jareth's return came, she took a breath and allowed Maola to open the door.

"Sarah, you grow more beautiful every time I see you," he gasped as she stood to meet him.

"Thank you," Sarah replied. "You're not looking too shabby yourself. Ready?"

"As ever," Jareth said, smiling. He offered her his arm and she happily took it.

Together, they made their way to the large ballroom. As they walked through the halls, Sarah stole quick glances at him when he wasn't looking. He was dressed in an emerald satin coat over a cream colored ruffled shirt. Tight black breeches stuffed into knee length black boots completed the ensemble. He even had green streaks running through his hair. She had to admit that he was looking good.

They entered the ballroom together. It was done up in green decorations and there were tables everywhere. Jareth escorted her to the head table and pulled out a seat for her. He took the seat to her left and she turned to see Red taking the seat to her right. Shrugging, Sarah waited for her food to be served. Dinner was a delicious assortment of traditional Irish fare, including corned beef, cabbage, Sheppard's pie, and bangers with mashed potatoes. It was delicious and Sarah felt full and content by the time she took her last bite. Jareth and she caught up over dinner. Their conversation was relaxed and easy.

After dinner, they headed over to the pubs to begin sampling ale from the various brewers around town. Sarah enjoyed herself immensely. The first two pubs were filled with men and women of various races. Laughter and song filled the air as they drank pint mugs, swaying back and forth to the music. By the third pub, Sarah began to feel buzzed. More and more, she joined in on the, often times, bawdy songs. When they came to the seventh pub, Sarah had slipped from slightly intoxicated to a full on, word slurring, uncoordinated, merry drunk. She wasn't the only one. It didn't take a genius to tell that Jareth had gone well over his limit.

As they were walking to the next pub, Jareth, swaying slightly, pulled her into an ally between houses. His lips crashed down onto hers as he pushed her into the wall. Sarah's hands grabbed fistfuls of hair as she returned his kiss measure for measure. Their tongues were frantically caressing as Jareth's hands slid up and down her back. All else dissolved away in their passion, including the continuing pub crawl. Pulling away, Jareth looked into Sarah's green eyes.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I…I love you, too," she replied. Before she could say anything else, Jareth seized upon her lips once more.

"I want you to be my Queen, Sarah," Jareth pleaded, pulling away from her once again. "That's why I asked you to come to the Goblin Kingdom. I hoped that, once you were here, you wouldn't want to leave. Please stay. Marry me, precious."

"Oh, Jareth," Sarah sighed. "I'll marry you."

"Sarah! Oh, my love!" he cried, picking her up and twirling her around in the dingy ally.

Thankfully he put her down before he lost his balance and stumbled a bit. His drunken demeanor made this moment seem more euphoric and he let out a little yell. This led her into a giggling fit. When she'd finally settled down, he kissed her once again. This time, it was she who broke away from him.

"Let's get married right now," she suggested.

"What a wonderful idea!" he exclaimed, crushing her to him. "I know just the place where we can get married immediately." Without another word, they disappeared. The only trace of the happy, drunk couple was a trail of glitter.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah awoke in terrible pain. Her head felt as if it were split in two, while her eyes seemed to be burning from the inside out. Her face was moist with perspiration, but her mouth was drier than the Sahara. A weight was pinning her to the mattress. Opening her bleary eyes, she looked down to see an arm draped over her waist. Her eyes widened and her stomach did an extra flip. Looking over, she quickly identified the other occupant. Jareth was fast asleep next to her. For a moment, her heart stopped. They didn't! Pulling up the blanket, she noticed that she was still was wearing her chemise. Jareth was shirtless, but had on his pants. Even so, that did little to relieve her fears. Did she sleep with the Goblin King?

Struggling to sit up, Sarah tried desperately to remember what had happened the previous night. She remembered the celebration and going on the pub crawl. The first few pubs were clear in her mind, but everything after that was dissolving into a haze. Sarah hadn't been that drunk since college. The events of the evening were a blank to her. How in the hell had they ended up in bed with each other? A flash of memory came to her and she clung to it. Jareth had brought her to the room to do…something…and she remembered falling into the bed into a fit of giggles. When he tried to help her up, she pulled him down with them. They laughed for a moment. That was the last thing she remembered. Maybe he had helped her back after seeing how drunk she'd become. Perhaps she was just jumping to conclusions.

Quickly slipping out of bed, she ran to the washroom. After unloading the contents of her stomach, she sat on the toilet to relieve herself. It certainly didn't feel as if she'd done anything improper with him. She felt normal, if not more than a little hung-over. She began to push away thoughts of sleeping with Jareth. She'd know if they did anything, wouldn't she? Continuing to tell herself that, she removed her chemise and stepped into the shower. As she was scrubbing her skin to the point of redness, Jareth was finally awakening in the other room.

At first, he was a little confused as to what had happened. How did he end up in Sarah's room? Slowly, it began coming back to him. Thanks to the wonderful metabolism of the Fae, blackouts seldom occurred to them. His heart sank as he realized what happened the previous evening. Obviously, Sarah didn't remember. He'd have awoken to more than an empty bed if that had been the case. How could he have taken advantage of her state of inebriation like that? Sure, he'd been drunk, as well, but that didn't excuse his behavior.

The only thing on his mind: how was he going to tell Sarah?

* * *

Drink is the curse of the land. It makes you fight with your neighbor. It makes you shoot at your landlord, and it makes you miss him.

Irish proverb

**

* * *

**

*** If you have an idea for a short (2000 words or less) chapter about one of the characters, let me know in your review (hint, hint). If it doesn't interfere with the plot, you might see it in a future interlude. One stipulation – can't be an interaction between Jareth and Sarah. You can include them and any other characters, but not them together.**

**** I'll give translations of the "ancient Fae language" in the next chapter. If you absolutely can't wait, send me a review and I'd be happy to provide them for you earlier (hint, hint).**


	6. Half Truths

**A/N: **I couldn't leave you hanging. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to get it out to you ASAP. Here's what happened after we left our favorite couple…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it…no matter how much I beg!

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~ Half Truths~~~~~

Jareth stood next to the bed and stretched towards the ceiling. The sounds of water running in the bathroom had stopped and he waited for her to appear in the small room. He might as well get this over and done. She wasn't going to be any more accepting of the news later. The door opened slowly and Sarah walked into her bedroom. She jumped in surprise at seeing the Goblin King standing before her. A red blush crept upon her cheeks. It made her look even lovelier to Jareth.

"Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Morning," she mumbled. Walking around him, she held the towel close to her body. She was unprepared for him to grab her by the waist and pull her towards him.

"We need to talk," he insisted.

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied. "Nothing happened."

"Not necessarily," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyeing him warily.

"Maybe we'd better sit down to have this conversation," he suggested.

"I don't like the sound of that," she replied. He led her to the bed and sat her down. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for her reaction.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" he asked.

"Bits and pieces," she admitted. "Why? What did we do?" Suddenly, her heart began to race. Panic asserted itself on her very features.

"We both had a bit too much to drink," he replied. "Parts of last night are still foggy to even my Fae brain."

"I'm only going to ask one more time," she warned testily. "What did we do?"

"We got married," Jareth answered, wincing. Jareth had been expecting a tirade or at least a raised voice. He was completely unprepared for her reaction.

"Oh?" she asked quietly.

"We got drunk and decided to get married," Jareth explained again, thinking maybe she didn't hear him the first time.

"Is that all? I was worried that we had done something really stupid," she replied, sighing with relief. Jareth gaped at her. "I love you, Jareth. I think I've always loved you."

"I love you, precious," Jareth sighed breathlessly. "Now that you've shared that with me, I'll never let you forget it."

"What's said is said," she replied, smiling. Tilting her head up, she captured his lips with her own. There was no time like the present to consummate their marriage.

"How you turn my world, you precious thing," he crooned, pushing his willing wife into the soft mattress.

"Starve and exhaust me, my King," she demanded, pulling him to her.

"With pleasure, my Queen," he replied. Together, they united in love, never to be parted again.

THE END

~~~~~0000~~~~~0000~~~~~

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

APRIL FOOLS…LOL

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

**A/N: **I'm such a stinker…alright then…here's the real interlude for you to make up for it all. It's brief as I have another planned for next week.

* * *

Jareth sat on the bed for a moment, thinking about what he was going to say and trying to beat back the haze in his brain. How was he going to explain when he wasn't sure what had happened himself? He remembered kissing her senseless in the alley. He had poured his heart out to his beloved and received something in return that he had never expected. She answered his declaration of love with one of her own. Jareth paused in his reminiscence to smile at that memory. His Sarah loved him. He'd been waiting years to hear her say that to him.

After they shared their declarations, he had asked Sarah to marry him. She agreed and even requested that they marry that very night. Jareth remembered taking her to the only person that could perform the ceremony. A smile graced his face as he thought about the surprise he had given the old wise man and his hat. He'd been asleep, as was normal for him. When Jareth and Sarah arrived, the hat had given a squawk in shock. That had been enough to wake the old man. Jareth explained his request and the wise man was all too happy to acquiesce. That's where Jareth's memory became a foggy mess. The ceremony and everything after was missing from his memory.

Looking at his hands, the markings of matrimony were missing. That must mean that something had prevented the ceremony from its completion. Perhaps they didn't get married after all. There was only one thing he could do to quell his suspicions. He'd have to talk to the wise man. Turning towards the bathing chamber, he decided it would be better to go check in with him now. If it turned out that nothing happened, he would have no reason to worry Sarah. He'd work on forgetting the entire incident and never mention it again.

Quickly, he changed his garments and transported to the hedge maze. The old man was partial to that portion of the Labyrinth and tended to spend most of his time within its borders. Sure enough, when Jareth reappeared, the old man and his hat were seated on the bench. The hat was busy trying to distract itself from the wise man's loud snores. He looked up when Jareth appeared.

"Woo, woo, woo!" exclaimed the hat merrily. "If it isn't King Jareth. Come to visit us again so soon?"

"I have need to speak with him," Jareth replied, pointing at the wise man.

"Wake up you old coot," the hat demanded. "The King has need of you again."

"W-what?" the old man asked, snorting as he awoke.

"I need you to answer me one question and then you can return to your slumber," Jareth stated.

"Anything, Your Majesty," replied the wise man sleepily.

"Were Sarah and I married last night?" Jareth asked.

"You came by here. It was rather late, if I recall correctly," the wise man explained. "You were in quite a hurry and asked for my help in marrying the two of you. Lovely girl, by the way." Jareth nodded and looked to him to continue. The old man was on the verge of falling asleep again and Jareth was at the end of his patience.

"Get on with it," prodded the hat. "The King doesn't have all day!"

"Will you be quiet!" shouted the old man.

"Just tell him already!" replied the hat.

"I'm getting to it," the old man snapped. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. You came here and asked me to marry the two of you. Unfortunately, you were in such a hurry that the ceremony was unfinished."

"So, we're not married?" Jareth asked, feeling of two minds by such news. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to explain all of this to Sarah. On the other hand, he wanted to be married to Sarah.

"Not yet," replied the old man. "I can complete the ceremony if you are both willing to do so."

"Perhaps in the future," Jareth stated. "Thank you, old friend. I shall return to the castle. Pleasant dreams."

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked the hat after Jareth disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

"What are the chances of him completing the ceremony on his own?" scoffed the old man. "He still has two more steps before he and his lady are married."

"Why the Fae prefer to be kept in the dark about the matrimonial ceremony, I'll never understand," the hat said, shaking his head back and forth.

"Perhaps if they knew of the sacrifice, they would not want to get married," the old man surmised. "It's not for us to question."

"What a bunch of suckers," laughed the hat. The old man fell back into a deep sleep, leaving the hat to distract itself once more. "I still say, it's so stimulating being your hat."


	7. Interlude 2

**A/N: **Here's a quick interlude before Sunday's big chapter. Many thanks to Serena24 for her suggestion that led to this chapter. See everyone on Easter!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Interlude: I'll lend you mine!~~~~~

Jareth sat at Sarah's desk looking out at the empty chairs before him. He loved the feeling of the moment before all hell broke loose. He'd been telling Sarah how well he'd been doing, but reality was much different. In truth, the children ruled his classroom. He was determined not to use magic, though he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold out. If one more spitball hit the back of his neck, he'd bog the lot of them.

The only student he enjoyed was Miss Greene. She had the same sort of imagination and belief in fantasy that first attracted him to Sarah. Just like his beloved, she was highly intelligent. She seemed to be able to see right through his glamour. From the moment he took his spot in the classroom, she had questioned him. She didn't believe the story about Sarah going to a third-world country to teach. Suspicion of him hung over her head like a dark raincloud.

Today, he decided to take Sarah's advice and tell the girl the truth. He could only hope that he would be gaining an ally and not an enemy. He'd hate to have to vanquish such a pure spirit as hers. He did have a longing to see a certain brunette once again. She'd offered to come if he called her to him. He hoped that seeing Sarah in good health would convince the teen that he didn't harm her favorite teacher. Just the thought of seeing Sarah for a moment filled him with a giddy feeling of happiness.

Jareth looked up as the first student came into the classroom. He smiled as the girl in question made her appearance for the day. Looking at him, her eyebrows raised in that quirky way of hers. Without saying a word to him, she took her seat. Sheila dug in her backpack and brought out a book. Opening it, she began to read silently. Jareth chuckled as he saw the title, _The Princess and the Goblin._ It wasn't long before she was joined by several of her classmates.

"What do we have here?" asked one of the boys as he grabbed Sheila's book.

"Another fairytale?" asked another, taking the book from his friend.

"Simple Sheila and her stupid baby stories," said the first.

Several of the other students laughed at the teasing. One person failed to see the humor. Jareth's fingers were twitching as he tried desperately not to bog all of them. If he had been looking, he would have seen that he wasn't alone. There was one other who was getting angry at the bullies. His blue eyes watched the quiet girl reach into her bag and pull out a different book. She was working very hard on ignoring her tormenters.

"Enough!" shouted Jareth. "Everyone sit down." Several students balked. "NOW!"

Jareth had never seen anyone move as quickly as the students in his classroom as they clamored to their seats. Perhaps he'd been going about this all wrong. Treating his students like his Goblins certainly had a desirable effect. Smiling with relief, he began the day's lesson. Throughout the entire class, he'd yet to feel one spitball or catch one note being passed. It was time to start being himself. Enough was enough.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of first hour, the class rushed to leave the room. As always, Shelia Greene was the last student out of the room. He noticed the boy who paused at her desk, looking as if he were trying to gain the ability to speak. Smirking, he watched the boy give up his attempt and left the classroom alone. Praying that he was doing the right thing, he waved his hand to bring time to a halt. Shelia looked up as if she had sensed the shift.

"Miss Greene," he began. "If you would, I have need to speak with you."

"Yes, Mr. MacGregor," Shelia replied warily. Her eyes darted about the room as if she were looking for an escape.

"You know very well that I am no MacGregor," he sighed, wishing this were over already.

"I do," she stated. Realizing that she was not going to be able to escape, she straightened her back and tried to have the appearance of the confidence that she lacked.

"Who am I?" he coaxed.

"How in the hell should I know?" Shelia replied. "The only thing I know is that you are not who you claim to be. Where is Miss Williams? What have you done with her?"

"I have done nothing with Sarah," Jareth denied. "She is doing me a favor and is perfectly safe and sound in my Kingdom."

"Your what?" Shelia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"My Kingdom," Jareth reiterated. "I, my dear, am the Goblin King."

"Oh shit!" Shelia cursed.

"On many days, that is my sentiment exactly," Jareth replied, smirking. In spite of herself, Shelia began to giggle.

"You do understand that this sounds ludicrous," Shelia said.

"Nevertheless, it is the truth," Jareth replied. "If you'd like, I could summon Sarah here to prove it to you."

After a moment, Shelia nodded. Jareth concentrated on sending the summons to Sarah. A moment later, the Goblin Regent appeared in full regalia. Jareth gulped and tried hard to catch his breath. Her chosen armor was exquisite. An invisible wind blew through her locks, making the strands of her hair blow back from her face. She looked ethereal, beyond beautiful really. Jareth's mouth felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton. He wanted to dismiss Shelia and ravish Sarah until she screamed. A bed wasn't needed; the nearest wall would do. He was so busy staring at Sarah that he didn't notice Shelia's knowing smile. Her observance was uncanny. She didn't miss a thing.

"Miss Williams?" Shelia asked.

"Hello, Shelia," Sarah replied. "Your Majesty." Sarah turned her head and winked at Jareth. He put his hand on her shoulder as he greeted her from behind; his face brushed against hers. Her eyes closed involuntarily and a bright blush fell across her cheeks. Again, Shelia didn't miss anything. Opening her eyes, Sarah returned her attention to the student before her.

"I guess this means he was telling the truth," Shelia replied. "So what, you're like the Goblin Queen or something."

"Regent," Sarah corrected. Shelia didn't miss the nearly inaudible sigh from Jareth.

"Alright, I'm convinced," Shelia replied hastily. "You look like you're ok. It doesn't appear that you are being held against your will."

"You cannot tell anyone about this," Sarah cautioned.

"Yeah, right," Shelia laughed. "Who would I tell? They'd all think I went nuts."

"I must be getting back," Sarah said, smiling. "If there is nothing more I can do for you, I will see you again next year." She turned to Jareth. "Later, Your Majesty."

Jareth nodded to her and watched as she disappeared from the room. He raised his hand to start time again.

"Hold it, Romeo," Shelia said. Jareth lowered his hand and looked at his star pupil.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"We still need a minute," Shelia replied. "I assume time has stopped. Either that or everyone is practicing red-light, green-light." She pointed her thumb at the window at the top of the door. All signs of movement had ceased and people were frozen in place.

"You are correct," Jareth sighed. "What is it that you need?"

"It isn't what I need," Shelia replied.

"What the devil are you talking about?" Jareth snapped.

"Come off it," Shelia scoffed. "I saw how you looked at her. Does she know that you plan to make her your Queen?" Jareth's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"Why is it you never speak to your classmates like this?" he wondered dryly.

"Because they aren't worth my time," she said, smiling. It was no use. He had to return her smile. In that moment, they were bonded with their secret. "What do you plan to do about Sarah?"

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked.

"Well, I know she's lonely and I think you'd be good for her," Shelia mused. "How do you plan to get her to agree to be your Queen?"

"I've arranged for her to take my place," Jareth replied. "Once she realizes that she was made to be my Queen, I will convince her to join me." Shelia made a face. "What?"

"I do hope you're joking," she sighed. He shook his head. "That is the most unromantic thing I've ever heard! Sarah wants someone to sweep her off her feet, not show her a job and then tell her that she'd be great at it."

"You could be on to something," Jareth replied.

"Damn right, I am," Shelia crowed.

"Well, Miss Greene, how do you propose I go about it?" he asked.

"First of all, you have to know how much she wants you," Shelia replied. His expression was blank. "For crying out loud, she practically melted when you touched her. Make sure you touch her as much as possible. Keep her off-balance. Don't let her become too analytical about her feelings for you."

"Go on," he urged.

"Spend time with her," Shelia continued. "Really listen to her. Everyone likes to believe that they are important. Make her the most important thing in your life."

"She is," Jareth replied.

"Good," Shelia stated. "Do romantic things with her. Dinner, dancing, moonlit walks, picnics. Nothing makes a woman more susceptible to romance than feeling feminine. Do some things that she wants to do. Let her take command once in a while."

"I'll be joining her for spring break," Jareth said. "That should give me plenty of time to take your advice."

"How do you communicate with her when you're here?" Shelia asked.

"Written reports," Jareth replied.

"Be still my heart," Shelia sighed sarcastically.

"What would you suggest?" Jareth asked, rolling his eyes.

"Let me see one of these reports," Sheila said. Jareth flicked his wrist and a number of parchment scrolls appeared. Shelia took one and began reading. Her eyebrows rose as she came to an end. "What did you send her?" Jareth sighed and flicked his wrist once again. More scrolls joined the ones on the desk. Shelia grabbed the nearest one and read it. Rolling it back up, she began to laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Is there really a Lindsay?" Shelia asked. Jareth stared at the floor. "I didn't think so. I'll bet you created her because you got jealous of good King Rhisiart."

"Bah!" Jareth scoffed.

"Ha!" Shelia retorted. "I have no doubt that he is trying to weasel his way into Sarah's heart. That's why you have to make sure she forgets every other guy but you. Knock her off her pins! That's the only way. And, for goodness sake, stop lying to her!"

"You're right," Jareth conceded.

"Damn right I am," Shelia replied. "Now, no more of these boring letters and lies about some woman that doesn't exist. Here, let me help you write the next one."

The two of them began to write. At the end, both were smiling in satisfaction. Jareth rolled up the scroll and sent it on its way. After thanking Shelia, he released time. She gave a quick curtsy and headed out the door. Jareth watched her go with a sense of relief. Their partnership could mean his greatest success. She could be his Cyrano. He'd never had such difficulties communicating with the opposite sex as he had with Sarah. His heart overrode his brain and he found himself saying many a wrong thing. Feminine advice might be just what he needed to win her heart once and for all.

* * *

**A/N:** The name for this title comes from the play Cyrano de Bergerac.

Christian: I need eloquence, and I have none!  
Cyrano: I'll lend you mine! Lend me your conquering physical charm, and together we'll form a romantic hero!


	8. Spring, Spring, Spring

**A/N: **Happy Easter everyone! I've been sick so this chapter isn't nearly as long as I was planning. That's alright. It means I'll be able to do more in the next chapter…yay! Special shout outs go to Ayjah, Broken Memories, DaAmazingMeepers, gothlena13, IrishIris, jazzzy j, karithekarbear, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, LittleFairyMaiden, lonely 27, MinkyT, MyraValhallah, Nanenna, notwritten, Operaphantomgrl, Pyrogothica, sandy162, scifigeek10, Serena24, ShadowHeartofFaith, Stacy Vorosco, StillFeelSixteen, UndergroundDaydreams, and vindictive victoria for their awesome reviews since chapter five. A very very special thanks goes to Jareth himself for taking time out of his busy Goblin kicking schedule to review this story. I assure you, Your Majesty, that there is no place Above that beats the Underground for the purposes of wooing a special lady.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you may recognize and some of what you don't.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Spring, Spring, Spring~~~~~

_Sixth Report_

_Sarah, Goblin Regent_

_March 19_

_Dear Jareth,_

_Thank you for taking such good care of me the other day. I had to say that before I wrote anything else. I know things could have gotten out of hand pretty easily, but you wouldn't be the man you are if you had taken advantage of me in that condition. I have to confess, though I know how wrong it is, part of me knows I wanted it. Still, I would hate to ruin what we have by doing something we would both regret._

_Things continue to go well here in the Goblin Kingdom. Not much has happened since I saw you last. Caedmon continues to be the bane of my existence. He'd be right at home in a medieval torture chamber. Sometimes I'm so sore at the end of the day that I can't raise my leg high enough to kick any of your Goblins. I think that disappoints them more than anything else. _

_How are things going in the classroom? Are my students still behaving themselves? I still can't believe how well they treat you. I can't tell you how many spit balls I found on the back of my neck. It used to drive me crazy. Have you decided to tell Sheila? Remember, I'm there for you if you decide to open up to her. _

_I can't wait for spring to come to the Labyrinth. I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one. Your Goblins seem to be getting spring fever, as well. Even the lure of ale can't hold their attention for very long. This castle is becoming too crowded. I'm ready to jump into the bog myself just to relieve the boredom of being stuck inside._

_Well, since we only saw each other a day ago, I can keep this report brief. I hope everything continues to go well with you in the Above. Enjoy yourself and remember - __Y dyn__ffôl__yn gofyn am__hapusrwydd__yn y__pellter__, __y__doethion__yn tyfu__o dan__ei draed__. At least, that what Oppenheim says. The Goblin Kingdom misses it's king. _

_Eternally Yours,_

_Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_March 26_

_Dearest Sarah-mine,_

_Before I begin, I must tell you that you have no need to thank me. I could no more hurt you than I could move the stars. You are more precious to me than the finest jewels; more sacred than the oldest scrolls. I would rather cut off my own arm than to bring tears to your lovely eyes. Giving yourself to me would be the most precious gift I could ever receive. I would rather die than have you filled with regret._

_Mae'r hapusrwydd mwyaf yw trawsnewid un's teimladau ar waith. Believe me, I am working on taking Madame de Stael's advice. Though I appreciate the sentiment, I know the Goblin Kingdom finds itself in very capable hands. I do miss my Kingdom, but I feel that the time apart has been rather enlightening. One cannot miss what one does not leave. That being said, I have to confess that I miss one thing more terribly than my entire Kingdom combined. Once you figure out that riddle, you'll understand my intent._

_As for my classroom, I can only say that things are going as well as can be expected. I believe your students are feeling the same sense of restlessness as you described in your last letter. To be honest, I find myself longing for the day when I can spend my evenings walking among nature. The rains have been cold and continue to hinder my hopes for going outside._

_Caedmon, the cat, sends his regards. I must say, I enjoy spending time with my feline companion so much more than the man himself. He never talks back and rarely makes me want to tear my hair out. That's more than I can say for the real Caedmon. Besides the pain, how are the rest of lessons coming along? I regret that we haven't yet gotten a chance to spar. It's something to look forward to on my next visit, I suppose. _

_With inalterable love and affection,_

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_Seventh Report_

_Sarah, Goblin Regent_

_April 2_

_Dear Jareth,_

_You are the best friend I have ever had. I admit that it is my fear alone that keeps me from taking our relationship to a more intimate level. I've seen many friendships destroyed by people who weren't ready for more. I couldn't bear to hurt you again. You once offered me my dreams. The price was too high for me to accept. I implore you to think about your own dreams before asking me to make the same proposal. Some consequences aren't worth the rewards. If I lost your friendship, I don't know how I'd survive._

_I wish…no…I know better than to use words as carelessly as I once did. I __hope__ that you can understand my frustration and confusion. To deny my attraction to you would be a certain lie. Attraction, though pleasant, is not enough on which to base a relationship. You and I are from completely different worlds. I am only a Mortal teacher of English in a small high school in Nowhere, America. You are a fairytale king. What on earth, or the Underground, could I ever offer you in return?_

_Everything continues to go well here. Right now, I'm brokering peace talks between the brownies and the fieries. One thing I can say for your job, it's never boring. Each day has been a new adventure. Thank you for giving me that. You knew what I needed long before I ever did. I hope your adventure is as enjoyable as mine has been. You deserve that. _

_Eternally Yours,_

_Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_April 9_

_Dearest Sarah-mine,_

_I understand your trepidation and, though I admire your fortitude, I have to question your logic. Without risk, life isn't worth living. What if the rewards are far greater than any consequence you can imagine? Living your life by playing it safe is hardly living at all. You asked me what you had to offer. Believe me, my precious thing, you have far more to offer than you could even understand. Why do you sell yourself short?_

_I'll be back to the Kingdom for spring break on the 18__th__. Give me a chance during this week to show you what a courtship could entail. I implore you to let down your guard and let me in. Take a chance; you never know what may happen. It's true that our relationship may be forever altered, but what if the alteration is better than the original? _

_With inalterable love and affection,_

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

Sarah knew she was getting in way over her head. The very thought of spending a week with Jareth made her thighs tingle. After what had happened during his last visit, she couldn't be sure that things weren't going to get completely physical. What did that say about her or her feelings? It did help her realize one thing. If she had to choose between Rhisiart and Jareth, she knew that she'd choose Jareth. The mild attraction she felt with Rhisiart was nothing compared to the inferno she felt whenever she even thought about the Goblin King.

What would courting be like with Jareth? Sarah was no blushing virgin. She'd had serious boyfriends. Not to mention, serious heartbreak. Come to think about it, Jareth had been the one to nurse her through each failed relationship. At one point in college, Sarah thought Jareth's shoulder would become wrinkled from all of her tears. Would taking her relationship to the next level really be such a bad thing? He had a point. Life without risk would be rather boring.

Spring was in the air. All over the Labyrinth, signs of life were returning. Young lovers in the staff could be seen walking in the gardens. Creatures of every kind were finding mates. Sarah watched all the love around her and sighed. Why couldn't her life be like that? None of the men she had taken to her bed had ever captured her heart. She felt more for her best friend than she felt for any of the men she had dated. Sarah wasn't going to fool herself. She wasn't in love with Jareth, she was only in love with the idea of being in love. At least, that's what she told herself.

A hand at her shoulder made her jump about a foot in the air. Screaming, Sarah turned and readied herself to defend against her assailant. Her eyes came to rest on the shaking figure of Caedmon. He was laughing hysterically at her. Without further thought, her fist drew back and she punched him on the arm. His laughter continued as he nursed his throbbing arm. He was doubled over and trying desperately to breathe. Sarah took her chance and kicked him squarely in the rump. He fell over and it was Sarah's turn to laugh. The two of them were still laughing when Red came upon them a couple of minutes later.

"What is going on here?" he asked, bewildered.

"N-nothing," Caedmon stammered.

"T-tra l-la la," Sarah added, holding onto her sides.

"As amusing as this is, I still have work to do," Red sighed, trying desperately to hold onto the grin that wanted to escape.

"I'm sorry, Red," Sarah replied after gaining her composure once again. "What do you need from me?"

"I need these treaties signed so I can put them in the official record," he informed her.

"Alright," Sarah conceded. "Meet me in my study in five minutes and I'll sign them."

Red nodded and left. Sarah looked down to see Caedmon on his back with his hands laced behind his head. She giggled and lowered her hand to help him up. With a grin, he took her hand and pulled her down to the floor with him. She got the last laugh when she landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him sputtering for breath. Sarah began to giggle once more as she tried to stand. A confused frown creased her forehead as she saw a look of surprise on Caedmon's face. He was staring at something over her shoulder. Tilting her head, she tried to see what it is that had caused such a change in her friend. She couldn't see and so she looked back towards Caedmon for a clue.

"Your Majesty," he said finally, his hands moved to help Sarah stand. Jareth beat him to it and grasped Sarah's hips to steady her. She soon found herself propelled into the firm chest of the reigning Goblin King.

"Hello, Jareth," she sighed breathlessly. Wincing, Sarah tried to regain her senses. It was difficult with Jareth so close to her.

"Hello, Precious," he whispered. His breath tickled her ear and she shivered against him. Unconsiously, she pressed back into him.

Caedmon watched the interaction between the two rulers and smirked. It was obvious that there was an attraction. Looking into their eyes, he could see that there was more to it than simple chemistry. There was love behind everything else. Caedmon wasn't even sure that Sarah was aware of her feelings towards the Goblin King. While they were engrossed in themselves, Caedmon took the chance to stand.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty," Caedmon said, bowing.

"Thank you, Caedmon," Jareth replied. "Dare I ask what you've been up to since I last saw you?" His hand snaked around Sarah's waist possessively. Caedmon saw and grinned once more.

"Oh, I haven't been doing much," Caedmon replied. "Just allowing the Goblin Regent to kick my ass."

"I do hope you'll allow me to serve as witness sometime this week," Jareth requested.

"I promise that it will be highly entertaining," Caedmon vowed. "Now, I need to be off to find that new maid. Have to make sure she knows she's safe here in this Kingdom."

"Safe from everyone, but you," Sarah teased.

"Of course, but you won't give away my secret," Caedmon replied, smirking. He bowed quickly and walked towards the maid's quarters.

"I missed you," Jareth sighed, once they were alone.

"I missed you, too," Sarah replied, allowing the warmth of his skin to envelope her as she felt another tremor run through her.

"Are you cold, my dear?" Jareth asked.

"No. Why?" Sarah asked.

"You're shivering," he remarked, caressing her sides.

"Damn you," Sarah cursed, breaking away from him. She turned to face him. "You know exactly what you're doing to me."

"I'm afraid I'm in the dark, precious," Jareth said innocently.

"You are so full of it," Sarah replied, trying very hard to look cross when a grin was just below the surface. Jareth opened his mouth to say something in return and she stopped him. "Don't even say it." They shared a laugh.

"I have to speak with Red for his report," Jareth said. "Have dinner with me later?"

"Alright," Sarah replied. "I've got work to do myself. I'll see you at six?"

"Sounds perfect," Jareth stated. He gave her cheek a chaste kiss and went off to find Redmond. Sarah watched him leave and walked towards the study to sign the treaties.

XXX

Sarah found that her mind refused to stay on her work. She managed to sign the treaties and began looking through her stack of paperwork with a sigh. She hadn't made it past the first request when her mind began to wander towards Jareth. After reading the same paragraph for an hour, she threw down the parchment and decided to take a walk to clear her mind. Grabbing her wrap, she hurried out into the gardens. Maybe Hoggle would be there to distract her.

Walking through the gardens always gave her a sense of peace. The fairies were out in full force and Sarah made sure to avoid their shimmering forms as they collected things for their swarm. A gentle breeze blew past the flowers, sending their exotic fragrance into the air. Sarah breathed deeply and continued on her way. The sky was the brightest blue she'd ever witnessed. The sun bathed her face in warmth and she basked in it. Yes, spring had definitely arrived in the Labyrinth.

Sarah ambled along the little garden path. It wasn't as if she had any particular destination in mind. She just needed to clear her head. Several Goblin subjects were also enjoying the day. They bowed to her in greeting as she passed. Sarah smiled at them and they would run away giggling. The pretty Regent was much friendlier than their usual monarch. Sarah shook her head at her endearing Goblin subjects and continued on her way.

Turning the corner, Sarah realized she was no longer alone in her idyllic surroundings. Standing before her was King Rhisiart. It had been several weeks since the kiss. Sarah refused to mention it and he seemed all too happy to let her. Since then, he'd been visiting her sporadically. It always seemed that he was on the verge of telling her something, but, when she pressed, he would change the subject or hastily leave. To say Sarah was annoyed was an understatement.  
Why wouldn't he just say it already?

"Hello, Your Majesty," Sarah greeted, curtsying gracefully.

"Greetings, My Lady," he replied, bowing to her.

"This is a surprise," Sarah remarked. "I wasn't expecting you today. Is there something I can do for you?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before replying. Shaking his head, he held out his arm to her. Sarah sighed and placed her hand in the crook of his arm. Escorting her to a stone bench, he helped her to her seat. After pacing for a moment, he finally turned to face her. The look on his face was bizarre. Sarah would almost have to say it was panic.

"I-I.." he began, stammering. Sarah gave an encouraging nod and waited for him to continue. "I…I love you! From the first moment we met, my heart has been yours. I've slayed dragons and led troops to war, but have been felled by a beautiful woman. Say you return my love, my dearest darling. Please!"

Sarah could only gape after his impassioned plea. What in the hell could she say to that? She did the first thing that came to her mind. Jumping up from the bench, Sarah ran as fast as she could back to the castle. She knew it was cowardly, but how was she supposed to respond? She didn't love him back, but breaking his heart was out of the question. This was a complete mess!

Rhisiart could only stare after her as she fled the gardens. He should have kept his fool mouth shut. He should have ensured that he had her heart before laying his bare for her. He should…

"She can be cruel," came a baritone voice, interrupting Rhisiart's internal soliloquy.

"Jareth," Rhisiart sighed. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Jareth replied. "It seems we finally have something in common besides our borders."

"What are you talking about?" Rhisiart demanded. Both kings were standing stick straight and staring the other in the face.

"Sarah," Jareth replied.

"What of her?" Rhisiart asked, watching Jareth carefully.

"I gave her my heart when she was but a child," Jareth confessed. "My Labyrinth called to her; was fascinated by her, as was I. She fought through the Labyrinth and gave me my only defeat. I offered her everything, even myself, to keep her here with me. She flat out rejected me, the little vixen. It took me two years to recover enough to attempt to contact her once more."

"I don't believe you," Rhisiart denied.

"I really couldn't care what you believe," Jareth said coolly. "Know this: she belongs to me and the Labyrinth. Stay away."

"Sarah is a free woman," Rhisiart countered. "She doesn't belong to anyone. I shall continue to court her and I _will_ win her heart. Know that!"

"I'm only going to say this once more, stay away from her or else," Jareth growled, narrowing his eyes at the other king.

"Or else, what?" Rhisiart pushed.

"Believe me, you don't want to know how truly dangerous I can be when cornered, Rhisiart," Jareth warned. "The wrath of the Labyrinth will be upon you and your Kingdom. Just take my advice and leave now. Go back to your little Kingdom and forget about the girl. Don't defy me on my own land."

Rhisiart was about to speak again when he felt the walls of the garden closing in around him. The flowers, which had once been full of grace, turned menacing and dangerous. He took one hate filled look at Jareth before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. Jareth watched him go and took a minute to compose himself. It wouldn't do to have Sarah see him in this state. He didn't come this far for one little king of a tiny kingdom to try and steal what belonged to him. She held his heart in her delicate hands. If she were to leave and deny him once more, she would shatter it. He didn't think he could survive without her any longer.

* * *

It was nearly 6:00 and Sarah had been ready for over an hour. She was more nervous for this dinner than she was when the handsome exchange student, Luke Brandon, came to pick her up for the prom. What was Jareth doing to her? Maybe a better question would be: what was the underground doing to her? She didn't remember feeling like this before she came to the Goblin Kingdom. Now, all she could think about was Jareth. She'd never felt like this before. Was this love?

Sarah was interrupted in her pacing by a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath, she went to the door to answer it. Standing in the hallway was a resplendent Jareth. The very look of him took her breath away. He was dressed to the nines in a midnight blue suit and matching trousers. He even had blue streaks in his hair to match his ensemble. Sarah felt horribly underdressed compared to Jareth. Then again, he was always the more stylish dresser of the two of them.

"Hello, precious thing," purred Jareth.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," Sarah replied.

Giggling, she curtsied before him. Jareth bowed before her, laughing. Still smirking, Jareth held out his arm for Sarah to take. A smile lit up her green eyes making them sparkle as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. He led her through the dim halls and past the formal dining room. Sarah looked at him in confusion, but he simply smiled at her and continued on his path. He came to a pair of doors and finally stopped. With a flourish, he opened them to reveal a beautiful ballroom.

Smaller than the one she had been using, it was no less wondrously opulent. Plush velvet curtains adorned each wall. The floor was a glossy marble that sparkled under the dim light of the chandeliers. Near the outer wall, stood an intimate table set for two. A pair of white tapers gave off a romantic glow. Jareth grinned at her as he led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her to be seated. Instead of taking the other seat, he went to the curtain covering the wall and pulled. To Sarah's surprise, it opened to reveal an invisible window. Millions of twinkling stars appeared, making her gasp.

"It's amazing," Sarah remarked. She watched as a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"It's no more amazing than you, my dear," Jareth replied.

"Slick, Your Majesty," Sarah teased, giggling.

"I try," Jareth replied with a chuckle of his own.

As Jareth took his seat, an elf came into the room carrying a bottle of wine. He opened it and poured a small amount in the Goblin King's glass. Sipping carefully, Jareth nodded his approval. The elf filled Sarah's goblet and returned to top off Jareth's glass. The couple raised their glasses and Jareth toasted to friendship and spring. Neither of them wanted to begin to speak of the feelings that had been bubbling just under the surface. More precisely, Sarah did not wish to begin to think of the feelings conjured by the presence of the Goblin King.

"What's the occasion?" Sarah asked, slowly sipping the tart liquid.

"Why do I need an occasion to have a meal with a friend?" Jareth asked coyly.

"Do you treat all of your friends to a starlit dinner?" Sarah countered.

"Only beautiful brunettes who happen to defeat my Labyrinth are given such a courtesy," Jareth quipped. Sarah blushed to Jareth's ultimate delight. Her blush was endearingly charming.

Over dinner, they began the process of catching up. The food smelled delicious and tasted even better. Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had felt so famished. Laughter rang out as they continued to amuse each other with stories from the past month. Jareth had finally come clean about his lack of teaching prowess. Sarah forgave him with a giggle as he described his classroom experience. She ran her thumb over his hand as she held it in her own. The tiny gesture did more for soothing his temper than anything else.

When dinner was done, soft music began to play. Jareth rose and walked over to her side of the table. Sarah looked at the hand in front of her face for a moment before placing her own inside of it. He helped her to stand and she allowed herself to be led to the center of the room. The music began to play louder.

"Dance with me," he commanded.

For once, she didn't mind being told what to do. She simply nodded and felt herself being pulled close to him. Their bodies were pressed against each other. Sarah shivered despite the warmth of his body next to hers. Without another word, the couple danced straight through the night. Their hearts began to beat a synchronous rhythm. It felt simple and right. Who was Sarah to argue with that? She leaned into him and pressed her soft lips to his. They melted into each other to the point where they couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

She felt her heart slipping away from her as they moved in slow fluidity. Perhaps allowing him to court her wouldn't be so bad. Would she be willing to put her heart on the line? Looking into his haunting mismatched eyes, Sarah remembered that he had already made the sacrifice. Even though she had denied him, he came back and allowed her to make him her friend. He had taken things at her pace, rarely forcing the issue. She owed him to at least consider his request. All he asked for was a week to prove his feelings for her. Was that really too much to ask?

At the end of the night, Jareth led her to her room. Ever the gentleman, he gave her a chaste kiss to end the evening. When the door closed on her smiling face, he let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. With an extra spring in his step, he hurried to his own chambers to plan more events for the following day. He would have to remember to thank Shelia after the week was over. Her advice was working like a charm. Slowly, he could feel Sarah's shields being lowered. It was only a matter of time before she succumbed to him. He would have her heart, just as she had his. That was only fair, after all.

* * *

"And then what happened?" asked Sarah, giggling at the Goblin King's story. A forgotten picnic lunch was spread out before them, but they were too engrossed in one another to eat.

"The dragon sneezed and nearly burned every hair off of my head," replied Jareth. They shared a laugh as Sarah sank further into his protective arms.

Jareth's back was propped against the hard bark of a tree. Sarah's back was pressed against his chest as she settled between his legs. His chin rested against her shoulder and she giggled as his breath tickled her ear. All pretense of friendship had slipped away. Jareth had lowered her defenses over the course of the week. Their new feelings were blossoming just as the blooms in the royal gardens.

Just last night, Sarah had finally begrudgingly agreed to take their relationship to the next level. Jareth smiled as he remembered their moonlit walk through the gardens. Throughout the week, he had spent almost every waking moment trying to convince her to take a chance. To his surprise, she had kept an open mind. His pride in her swelled as he watched her take a chance, despite her fears. That was _his _Sarah; the bravest woman he'd ever had the good fortune to know.

Jareth vowed to woo her until she no longer thought of going home again. Sarah had made him promise to take his courtship slow and he had reluctantly acquiesced to her demand. It pained him to be so close to her and still have to leave her behind as he returned to his classroom. He should be here with his beloved, not fending off paper footballs from his cretins…students. Still, it was one step closer to bringing her home, forever. Hell, it wasn't that long at all.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" she asked, closing her eyes in his embrace. His scent enveloped her and she could feel herself becoming slightly intoxicated by it.

"You know I can't, my darling," he sighed. "I'd give anything to remain here with you, but I gave you my word that we would take this slow."

"Me and my damn mouth," she groused.

"You and your most beautiful, kissable mouth," he returned.

Sarah tilted her head as he turned her slightly. Jareth's mouth began to explore her lips in great depth. She tasted of fresh berries; sweet and tart. Her moan of satisfaction spurred him to deepen their kiss. When she opened her mouth, his tongue swept in to discover the delights within. His fingers, gloveless as always when with her, entwined in her silky locks. Sarah turned to face him, placing a knee on each side of his slender hips. The vision of her straddling him was almost overwhelming. He could feel himself swiftly losing control. His hands went around her waist, pulling her closely to him.

Though she knew she should stop, Sarah simply couldn't bring herself to break away. The sensations he was causing were unlike any she'd ever experienced. His hands anchored her to the ground, yet she felt light enough to fly. Every touch he gave her felt electric. Sarah simply couldn't get close enough. Her hands clutched at him, unwilling to separate from him. For his part, Jareth found himself getting lost within the recesses of her mouth. It was almost worth reordering time in order to stay in this moment, forever.

The sound of giggling and a throat clearing put an end to their passionate display. Both Jareth and Sarah looked up to see Redmond, Brigid, and Edme standing there with identical amused expressions. Sarah's face, already flushed with passion, darkened in her embarrassment. Jareth helped her to stand, but was slow to join her. The expression on Red's face told Jareth that he was wise to the Goblin King's plight. Hiding a snigger in his hand, Red asked the women to return to the castle. The men would follow shortly. Sarah, all too eager to remove herself from the situation, went without argument. The other two women left to begin the interrogation.

"I see things have progressed," Red surmised.

"The Lady Sarah has agreed to allow me to court her," replied Jareth with a smirk.

"Then may I be the first to congratulate you," said Red, grinning broadly.

"Thank you, my friend," replied Jareth.

"I wouldn't have interrupted you, but you asked me to remind you when it was time for you to leave," Red stated.

"That's fine," Jareth sighed. "I really have to get back to the Above. Much as I hate to be away from Sarah, I did promise her that I would take it slow. Perhaps some time apart will give her the space to explore her feelings for me. As my father was fond of saying, 'one cannot miss what one does not leave.'"

"Indeed," agreed Red.

Jareth stood, satisfied that the evidence of his passionate encounter had been extinguished. The two men transported themselves back to the castle. At Jareth's entrance, Red and the two women hastily made their excuses to leave. The Goblin King swept his pretty Regent into his arms and bid her adieu. She held him tightly for a moment, then released him. She watched as he disappeared back to the Above. Shaking the depression that wanted to settle over her, she went out in search of an activity to keep her mind off of their parting. The sound of two goblins arguing were music to her ears. Without another thought, Sarah went off to break up their dispute and hand out the appropriate punishments. Life certainly was never dull in the Goblin Kingdom.

* * *

**A/N 2: **The title of this chapter comes from one of my favorite musicals. Can you guess what that is?

* * *

**A/N 3: **The translations from last chapter are:

Sarah: I hope you enjoy your holiday and make many new friends.

Jareth: Thank you for your kind words, but nobody could be as good a friend as you.

Sarah: You've been my best friend. Thanks for being there for me every time.


	9. Interlude 3

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Here's a tiny interlude for your enjoyment. I'd like to thank Nanenna and sandy162 for their inspiration for this one. If you have any ideas for a short interlude, please review with them and I'll see what I can do for you. The next full chapter will be posted for Memorial Day, but may not reach the internet until that Tuesday as I am going on my own vacation. See you then!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Interlude 3: I'm A Taxpayer; I Own You ~~~~~

"So, how'd it go?" asked Shelia, when the classroom had cleared. Jareth gave her a grin that would rival the Cheshire Cat. "That good, huh?"

"Sarah has allowed me to court her," Jareth confirmed.

"I told you it would work," Shelia crowed.

"So you did," Jareth agreed. "Now, you should be on your way to your next class."

"Aw, can't you reorder time or something," Shelia grumbled.

"No," Jareth replied. "I'll see your parent's tonight for conferences."

"Oh, alright," Shelia sighed dramatically.

Jareth watched as she picked up her messenger bag and swung the strap over her head. With a smile and a wave, she disappeared into the sea of students in the hall. Jareth flipped to the next page in his lesson plan and began to prepare for his English Lit class for 2nd hour. With only a little over a month to go in the semester, things were picking up speed. Today, they were studying the first lesson in the Shakespeare series.

Students were beginning to trickle back into his classroom and he watched as they interacted. An amused smirk adorned his face as he watched one boy after another get rejected by one of the popular girls. Underground or Above; Human or Fae; teenager or adult; relationships between boys and girls were all the same. He could remember that nervous feeling of approaching a pretty girl for the purposes of initiating a relationship. Would she say yes? Would she shoot you down? Then there was that giddy sensation of victory with her agreement or the crushing blow of defeat with her rejection. Of course, none of these boys knew real heartbreak. They never offered someone their heart, soul, and body only to be rejected, defeated, and forgotten. Then again, they had never felt the total satisfaction of finally seeing their dreams come to fruition. All of the pain was worth all of the pleasure.

The rest of Jareth's day went much like the ones before. Now that he had decided to adopt his own style of teaching, the students were far less likely to make mischief. Unfortunately, he noticed his new method had an unintended consequence. Several of the female students looked at him with a familiar gleam in their eyes. It seemed that they were attracted to his authority. He just tried to ignore them as best as he could and think of Sarah whenever possible. Who would want a young girl like that when they had a woman like Sarah waiting for them at home?

Instead of being able to go home after his day was done, tonight he had to stay and talk to the parents of his students. He had just enough time to eat a quick dinner before having to be back for the evening conferences. Gregory was already waiting at the corner diner, as they had made previous arrangements to dine together. He waved Jareth over to the table when the blond teacher arrived.

"Hey Jare," he greeted.

"Hey Greggo," Jareth returned.

The Goblin King hadn't been lying when he told Sarah that Gregory had become a close friend. They spent a good portion of their free-time together whenever they weren't in school or Gregory wasn't visiting his fiancé. He'd been the only one that knew of the pending relationship between Sarah and Jareth. Of course, he wasn't privy to all the facts. All Gregory knew was that Jareth was an old friend of the lovely Miss Williams and that they had become pen pals while she was away. Gregory had given him some good advice. Never, ever, stop romancing a woman. It was spoken from experience and given as gravely as an edict.

"Ready for the piranhas?" Gregory asked.

"It can't be that bad," Jareth replied. "I assume that they'd want what's best for their children."

"Sure they do," Gregory said sardonically. Jareth looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You'll see, my friend. Most parents are good and genuinely do want what's best, but there are some that are just looking for a scapegoat for their own shortcomings."

"But that's not going to help the situation," Jareth pointed out.

"No, but I never said that it made sense," Gregory replied.

The two friends ordered dinner and made plans to go golfing that weekend. Jareth informed his friend of the change in the nature of his relationship with Sarah. Gregory congratulated him and they talked about women in general. The time passed by quickly and soon it was time for them to head back to the school for conferences. Gregory imparted one last piece of advice for his friend: never let them see you sweat. Jareth thanked him for the company and left to finish up some things in his classroom before the sharks came to feast. The school bell went off, signaling the beginning of the conferences. Jareth braced himself as the first parent came into the room.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. De Fazio," said the tall salt and pepper haired woman.

"Hello, Mrs. De Fazio," replied Jareth. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jarey MacGregor, Laverne's English teacher."

Jareth began to give his assessment of her daughter's progress in his class. As luck would have it, Laverne was an average student with a mom who was fine with a little constructive criticism. The conference went well and the older woman was soon out the door to find another of her daughter's teachers. Jareth breathed a sigh of relief and hoped that all of the meetings this evening would go as smoothly. He should have known that the rules still applied in the Above. Never, ever, take anything for granted and things aren't always as they seem.

"Mr. MacGregor," came the stern voice of another parent as she stormed into the room.

Jareth looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Her dark hair was carefully coiffed and her makeup was impeccable. The obviously expensive designer clothes were fitted to her best features. The first thing Jareth noticed, aside from her physical features, was that she seemed to think herself better than him. She was practically cross-eyed from looking down her nose at her child's teacher. It was a new feeling for Jareth and he suddenly gained a better understanding of that insufferable dwarf, Higgle.

"I am he," Jareth said, biting his tongue before he said something he shouldn't.

"I am Victoria Feeney," she said coldly. "My daughter is in your 3rd hour Honors class. She seems to be having the same problem with you that she had with her old teacher."

"What problem would that be?" Jareth asked, willing himself to count to ten before he ended up with another inhabitant of the bog.

"My daughter is a straight A student, Mr. MacGregor," she explained, saying his name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yes?" Jareth asked, unsure of where she was going with this discussion.

"So you agree with me," she replied. "Then why, pray tell, did you feel the need to give her a B in Honors English?"

"It was the grade she deserved," Jareth insisted, offended that this stupid woman would insinuate that he was unfair. His mind wandered to a certain brunette's similar protestations. It wandered even further to the point when he openly flirted with the vixen in the middle of the tunnel.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said, her screeching voice bringing him out of the gutter where his mind was traveling.

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously.

"My daughter never gets anything but an A," she blustered. "Are you sure you are qualified to teach an Honors class?"

"Quite," he answered tersely. "Mrs. Feeney, your daughter is a very good student, but the work that she has been doing is not of a quality that would deserve an A."

"How dare you?" she shrieked.

"Perhaps you should be asking your daughter what is keeping her from doing her best in this class," Jareth suggested.

"There is nothing keeping her from doing her best except you," she accused.

The woman's face began to turn an alarming shade of purple and Jareth watched her with some trepidation. He certainly didn't want to have to explain this to the principal should she pass out in his classroom. She began to clench and unclench her fists in a very threatening manner and he worried that she might do something that would require some sort of retaliation. No matter if he were on vacation or not, he still was a King and demanded a certain amount of respect. The punishment for striking a member of Fae royalty could be as severe as death. Another part of brain wondered if this were the sort of treatment that Sarah had to put up with every day.

"I will have your job for this insubordination," she threatened.

"How am I subordinate to you?" he asked.

"I pay your salary, you prick," she spat.

"Indeed," he snorted.

"Certainly," she replied. "I am a taxpayer and that means you work for me. Start doing your job or I will report you."

"Madame," he stated. "I will do my job if you will do yours." She gasped and he continued. "You are her parent. If she is not doing as well as you had hoped, you need to look at her for improvement. I have offered to find her a tutor or to stay after school with her. She has rejected both offers."

"I'll not stand around here and allow you to insult me," she huffed. "You _will_ be hearing from me later."

"I look forward to it," he said with a smile. "Have a nice day."

He watched as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Jareth flinched as it reverberated in the frame. He had no time to recover from his last experience when the door opened once more with his next executioner…er…parent. He took a deep breath as he realized the father was there as an obligation to his wife and just wanted a quick run through about his son and nothing more. The rest of the night was like a proverbial rollercoaster. He was cursed, yelled at, praised, and ignored.

At the end of it all, he couldn't wait to leave the accursed classroom. His shoulders slumped as he picked up his case and headed home. There, he would find some solitude. He ached to curl up on the couch with a bottle of vino and watch a little television before crawling into bed. Now he understood why Sarah felt the need to put on those dreadful sweats all the time. He used to tease her relentlessly, but vowed to never do so again.

"Ahhh, home sweet home," he sighed as the apartment door closed behind him.

A gentle mewling sound greeted him as Caedmon the cat brushed his head on the Goblin King's leg. Jareth bent down to scratch behind the kitty's ear and then went to pour him some dinner. Pulling the plastic off his own microwave cuisine, he set it in the appliance to warm. He poured himself a glass of merlot and smiled when the bell went off, indicating that his meal was ready. Sitting on the couch, as he had envisioned, he turned the television on and relaxed. What a vacation this was proving to be!


	10. Together Again

**A/N:** My dearest readers, I apologize for the lateness of this update. I simply have not had time to write as much as I'd like. As such, I truncated this chapter in order to get it out to you as soon as possible. There should be two updates before the Fourth of July, when the next true chapter will be delivered. Thanks so much to my reviewers, who have really inspired me to make time to finish this chapter. They include: Ayjah, Calanmire424, childishmistake, DaAmazingMeepers, JosiahGirl, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, LadyCavalier, Lauralithia2, LittleFairyMaiden, lonely 27, MyraValhallah, Nanenna, notwritten, Operaphantomgrl, sandy162, scifigeek10, slythrn-barnbum, Stacy Vorosco, TylendelxVanyel, UndergroundDaydreams, VampireMafiaQueen, and xxandlovesaidno. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the rights…going to my sad place now.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Together Again~~~~~

_April 30_

_Dear Jareth,_

_I can't believe how much I miss you. Though you left only a short time ago, it feels as if it's been years since we parted. I have to admit that I have never been so afraid of anything in my life. Is that what you meant by "fear me?" I can't say I fear you so much as I fear for who I am with and without you._

_As for the kingdom, everything continues to go well. Red said I could only reject so many affairs so I will be attending two balls this week alone. I think Red has adapted your cruel streak to suit his own needs. He just loves to see me "put on airs." Court etiquette is exceedingly boring, but I'm sure I don't have to tell you that. These gatherings have been an interesting source of gossip, which is the only bright spot to going. For instance, did you know that Prince Liam is having an affair with his mother's best friend? I happened to have had the misfortune to walk in on them at the Spring Ball in the Dwarf Kingdom. It wasn't pretty, that's all I have to say._

_Edme's father has been pushing her to marry. She's been spending much of her time in the Goblin Kingdom in order to avoid him. Not that I mind her company, but I feel really bad for her. She told me that women are encouraged to get married young in the Underground because of their difficulty conceiving. That really stinks. When I get married, I want it to be for love and trust. I would hate to be forced into anything, but you already knew that._

_I can't wait to see you again. I'm sure it won't be until Memorial Day, unless you are planning to come for a weekend sometime. I'll be counting the days._

_My heart is ever at your service,_

_Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_May 7_

_Dearest Sarah-mine,_

_I must say that I was pleased by your last letter. The idea that you would miss me is like having my fondest dream come true. Never before, would I have thought that you could feel that way about me. I miss you completely, as well. Your smile, your laughter, and your very presence are the things that I miss most. When I once asked you to fear me, I was thinking of how I was feeling. Love was something foreign and frightening to me. All I wanted was for you to feel the same for me as I felt for you. I have been your slave since the moment I saw you. I would do anything for you, __fy nghariad__. _

_I imagine that Redmond is getting quite an amusement out of seeing you in formal situations. He's always had his own cruel streak. I hope you are trying to enjoy the balls and other gatherings. Sometimes they can be very interesting and entertaining. I'm sure I had heard rumors of the good Prince's most recent affair. How unfortunate it must have been for you to walk in on such a situation. It gives me a chill just thinking about it. _

_Life is certainly not fair for the female member of our species. That's one thing Humans have over the Fae. Your species have been allowed to evolve, where ours has not had the luxury. Maybe, someday, our women will be able to choose when they enter matrimony. Until then, thank you for your kindness and understanding with my cousin. The one thing that might make it easier is a friend. If you're half the friend to her as you have been to me, I know she's in good hands._

_Everything continues to go well on this end. I attended my first parental conferences and I must give you all the credit in any world. It took all my control not to bog them all. How dare they criticize what you do when they refuse to see their own responsibility in their child's failure or success? This job is so important, but they treated me as if I were dirt underneath their shoe. Never have I ever had to endure such disrespect. I treat my Goblins better than that. It was so infuriating. How do you handle such cruelty?_

_You are correct in your assumption. I will be joining you for Memorial Day. It should be around the same time as the Goblin Festival. You are probably already getting planning drafts as they like to start early to perfect everything. It's the one time for our Kingdom to really shine. I'm sure Red will lend himself for assistance. Please make good use of him. It's your chance to get back at him for his amusement at your expense. Don't waste it._

_With purest love,_

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_May 14_

_Dear Jareth,_

_Things have been well in the Goblin Kingdom. The planning for the Goblin Festival is underway. I must have seen at least three different drafts on food offerings alone. I truly hope I can live up to your expectations of me. Kind of ironic, isn't it? At the time, I didn't realize how many expectations I had placed on you. My mind was full of fantasy and dreams. It never occurred to me, until much later, that you would try and live up to my ideal of an adventure. I'm sorry that I didn't see how generous you were being until it was too late._

_I'm sorry you had to experience parent/teacher conferences. I would prefer a dip in the bog to dealing with irate parents. I'm glad you didn't act on your impulse (not that I haven't had that same thought on occasion). Trying to explain the disappearance of several of your students' parents would have been quite the ordeal. I hope you don't think that all of us are terrible at taking responsibility. I know I had some trouble with that on and off, but I'd like to think that the majority of the Human Race is good._

_I can't wait until Memorial Day weekend. It seems like so far away, but in reality we only have two more weeks until we're together again. Until then…_

_My heart is ever at your service,_

_Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_May 21_

_Dearest Sarah-mine,_

_Everything continues to go well here. Your students are ready for the end of the semester and I have to admit that I am, as well. I'm not sure what I plan to do with my time during the summer, but I'm sure I will think of something. Perhaps I'll visit some areas I've always yearned to see. I hope you might be able to spare some time to spend with me in the Above. I should very much like to have you as my own private tour guide. I'm sure you'll make a better hostess than I was a host to you during your time in my Labyrinth. Unfortunately, a job is a job and I don't have much of a say in how I relate to runners. _

_I'm sure this year's festival will prove to be one of the greatest ever seen, especially with you overseeing everything. You never fail to live up to my expectations. I should only hope to always live up to yours. I understand that you didn't know of what I was speaking when you ran my Labyrinth. You were only a child yourself. Please forgive yourself, for I will never have to forgive you. You didn't do anything wrong. It is I who should have known better. _

_Every day that passes without you is colder than the last. Until we meet again, know that I will always be yours…_

_With purest love,_

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

Sarah didn't have time to think about Jareth's pending arrival. She was up to her ears in preparations for the annual Goblin Festival. Two days of entertainment, food, and shopping provided by the Goblin Kingdom. Though Sarah didn't have to do the actual planning, she still had to approve everything that had to do with the festival. That meant looking at color swatches, listening to Goblin musicians, tasting food, and other various items of priority.

Currently, Sarah was finalizing some plans for a dance party led by the fieries. Because this festival benefited everyone in the Kingdom, they all had a hand in what occurred. Last year, Ludo did a rock-calling demonstration. The year before that, Sir Didymus taught the art of the attack with his noble steed. Sarah had had the fortune of being an attendee of the festival in past years, but she hadn't given a thought to how much work actually went into it.

The sun was shining and the warm breeze was like a siren call, begging Sarah to come out and play. She compromised and brought her scrolls out into the clearing to review. Her shoes and stockings were off and her feet were buried in the soft, cool grass. Sarah was signing each detail and making slight changes where she felt appropriate when a shadow fell over her. Sarah's head snapped up looking for the source of the change in atmosphere. To her relief, she saw Rhisiart standing over her.

"My goodness, Your Majesty, you scared me," she confessed, carefully removing the scrolls from her legs in order to stand.

"I'm sorry, my lady," he apologized.

Holding out his hand, he stopped her from getting up and lowered himself to sit next to her. His presence, especially so close to her, made her nervous. After she had run from him, she made a point to visit him at his castle. She sat him down and gave him the "let's be friends" speech. He promised her that he wouldn't continue his pursuit of her, but she had her doubts. Sometimes he gave her gazes with such longing that she could barely stand to look at him. She continued to be friendly towards him, but was on her guard for anything he may misconstrue as something more.

"How are the preparations coming along?" he asked, picking up one of the scroll and perusing it.

"Fine, I guess," Sarah sighed. "I can't wait until Jareth sees everything I've done. That'll be the true test as to how well I did."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased," Rhisiart replied. "How could he not?"

"Thanks," she said, with a shy smile and a blush. Rhisiart couldn't help but see it and felt his heart break a little. She'd never smile like that with the thought of him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, his eyes imploring her to allow him this little luxury.

"Um," Sarah hedged. After a moment, she handed him a list to approve. "Here, could you go over the musical selections?"

Rhisiart took them with a look on his face that would have melted the iciest heart. For Sarah, it only made her want to cry. She wasn't the type that would knowingly hurt a person if she could help it. Still, she knew that her eyes held a cruel glint as she had to reject the man in front of her for the sake of her own dreams. It made her feel selfish, but one could not please everyone. One thing she learned as she grew into adulthood, a person had to be a little selfish once in a while.

The two looked over scrolls for another hour before a shadow crossed over them. Sarah looked up and couldn't help the grin that broke out across her face. Standing over her, looking like an angel, was her beloved Goblin King. His face mirrored her own giddy grin as he helped her to her feet. She didn't miss the glare he sent towards Rhisiart. Placing a hand on his cheek, she couldn't help giving him a quick kiss on his soft, pliable lips.

"My darling," he cooed.

"Hello, handsome," she replied.

"Mmm, I've missed you," he replied, sampling another sweet kiss from his beloved.

"I missed you, too," sighed Sarah.

She was happy to be within the strong arms of her beau. She couldn't think of him as her love, but she knew she felt more for him than mere friendship. It felt as if her feelings were like the flowers in the Royal Gardens. They had taken root and were now sprouting into something unknown. Without the bloom, you can't tell what the plant may become. Sarah was curious and excited to see if love would grow from the seeds he had planted.

"I can see you've been busy while I've been gone," Jareth remarked, looking at the piles of scrolls on the grass.

"Darn right!" Sarah exclaimed. "I've almost finished final approvals for the festival."

"Why don't you go relax before tonight's festivities? I'll take care of the paperwork," Jareth advised.

"Don't be long," Sarah warned with a smile.

Jareth watched her head back towards the castle. He was amused by the fact that she continued to do things the Mortal way. Even though he had bestowed on her a bit of magic, she still did most things without using it. His amusement lasted just a moment before he turned his attention back on Rhisiart. The other King was uncomfortable, but was loathe to let it be shown.

"Rhisiart," Jareth stated, hiding his fury behind a mask of arrogance.

"Jareth," Rhisiart replied, equally haughty.

"I must admit that I was not expecting to see you here today," Jareth said. His hands went to his hips as he began to posture before his neighbor.

"I came to help a friend, nothing more," Rhisiart countered, getting to his feet and looking Jareth in the eye. He refused to back down.

"The Goblin Kingdom thanks you for your _assistance_," he said, making the word sound positively evil. "However, now that I have returned, we are no longer in need of help."

"As you wish," replied Rhisiart. "I shall leave as soon as I say goodbye to Lady Sarah."

"You will have no further contact with the Lady Sarah," ordered Jareth. "I will make your excuses for you. Let me make myself perfectly clear. Lady Sarah is mine. Once she is my Queen, you may see her at various functions, _if_ you can practice some decorum. Until then, stay away!"

"She is not your Queen and is a free person," Rhisiart argued. "If she desires my presence, you have no say in the matter. When she is _my_ Queen, you may exchange pleasantries at the most. She deserves so much better than what you could offer her. A broken down castle and a bunch of dirty, smelly Goblins as subjects. I would drape her in diamonds and furs. She'd live in the most beautiful castle in the entire Underground. How could you even think you could compete with that?"

"Believe me when I say, she would never choose you over me," Jareth growled. "Now leave before I have to have you arrested and held as a prisoner of war!"

With a murderous glare, Rhisiart vanished. Jareth watched him go with a sense of relief. Although he did have a military, he would rather not go to war with his neighbor. It made trade relations rather difficult. He tried not to let Rhisiart's words upset him, but he couldn't help but wonder if the man was right. Did he have enough to offer a Goddess like Sarah? He had a point. Sarah deserved only the best. Perhaps it was time for a little makeover for his castle. When he returned to power, he vowed to make it happen.

Sighing deeply, Jareth gathered the scrolls and transported himself to his study. He took a moment to sit down and regain his composure before sending for Redmond. His advisor showed up promptly after receiving the summons and the two men began to talk. Jareth had always held a high opinion of his advisor and enjoyed being able to be himself around the man. After listening to the report from Red, he confided in him the trouble with King Rhisiart.

"What do you plan to do about him, Your Majesty?" Red asked.

"I truly don't know," Jareth confided. "I know that Sarah considers him a friend. She would be angry if I did anything to hurt him. Though she is lovely when she's angry, I'd rather not be the cause of her ire."

"I understand that," Red agreed. "Perhaps you should talk to her about it. Confide in her your feelings about the matter. You'd be surprised what she might say. In fact, I know she had a period where she was avoiding the man. Maybe she is not as friendly with the man as you believe her to be."

"You could have a point," Jareth replied.

The thought of telling Sarah about his feelings regarding a certain interloper had never occurred to him. That's why he valued his talks with Red. The advisor always came up with a solution to a problem that would weigh heavily on the Goblin King's mind. Perhaps it was time to grow up and become a man. Hiding his feelings from Sarah didn't sound like a good way to begin their relationship. Now that he had her, he didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize their budding connection.

"I have to finish supervising the Goblins for tonight's festival. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Red asked.

"No, you are dismissed," Jareth replied. "Thank you."

Red simply nodded and slipped out the door. Jareth began to look over the scrolls for the Goblin Festival. He had to admit that he was impressed by the work she'd been doing in his absence. She'd been doing a good job of taking care of things since his departure. Breathing deeply, he realized that the room smelled like her. He forced himself to finish looking over the plans. Quickly perusing each one, he found very little to change. Using a crystal, he transported the plans with their changes to the appropriate people. He stood and went to find Sarah and to get in a proper greeting this time.

* * *

Sarah, for her part, was not completely clueless as to why Jareth asked her to return to the castle. 'Relax, my ass,' she thought, with a smile. There was no way she could relax with the pissing contest taking place in her peaceful spot. She'd be damned if she allowed them to treat her like the "little woman." She was the Labyrinth's Champion and Goblin Regent, not some little damsel in distress. Walking away from the two men, she waited until she could no longer feel Jareth's eyes upon her. Using her magic, she transported herself back to the grassy area and hid behind one of the bushes scattered about. It didn't surprise her to hear Jareth's "request" for Rhisiart to leave. In all honesty, he made her feel uncomfortable and she wouldn't be heartbroken if he went away and never returned.

What she heard next shocked her. How dare that imbecile tell her man that he wasn't good enough for her? Jareth was twice the man that Rhisiart would ever be. She loved her Goblin subjects…she loved this Kingdom…she loved… No, Sarah was not willing to go there, yet. Sarah watched as Rhisiart and Jareth left the glen and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. What was she going to do about this whole situation?

With no particular destination in mind, Sarah began to wander with her thoughts. She hadn't walked far when she stumbled upon a small cottage. With a grin, she approached quietly. The telltale smell of Edme's magic surrounded the dwelling. So this was where the woman had been hiding. After using every excuse in the book to get away from her father's matchmaking efforts, Edme had simply vanished. She had been very close lipped about where she had gone, allowing Sarah to use plausible deniability should her father try to question her about it.

Sneaking up to the side of the cottage, she stifled a giggle as she realized what she was doing in the woods. She peeked into a window and clamped a hand over her mouth to stop the huge guffaw that wanted to escape her lips. Inside the little cottage, Sarah could see one large room. Edme was dancing around the room to an unknown song. Outside, Sarah's face had gone from slightly pink to a dangerous shade of red. The laughter wanted to burst forth and Sarah was practically suffocating herself to keep it inside of her.

A moment later, Sarah began chortling loudly. She simply couldn't hold it in any longer. Inside the cottage, a stunned Edme screamed at the intrusion. It took her a moment to realize that it was Sarah standing outside her refuge. Her shocked scream turned into an angry shout. Sarah tried to apologize for spying on her friend, but her laughter left her breathless. All she could do was wave her hands and attempt to catch her breath. Meanwhile, Edme stomped over to the window and practically ripped it from the sill.

"Sarah!" she shouted, her face red from embarrassment and anger.

"S-s-sorry, E-Edme," Sarah sputtered.

"What, in the name of the Gods, are you doing here?" Edme demanded.

"G-going for a-a walk," Sarah managed. Taking a deep breath, Sarah face broke into a guilty visage. "Edme, I'm really sorry. Truly, I am. I was taking a walk and found this place. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, Sarah," Edme replied. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks, Edme," Sarah said, smiling. "I'll meet you at the door."

Edme nodded and closed the window. Sarah left the side of the cottage and went in search of the door. Turning the corner, she saw Edme waving her inside next to the white cottage door. Sarah didn't hesitate to cross the threshold and into the tiny dwelling. After looking around for a moment, she turned back to her friend.

"What is this place?" Sarah asked.

"It's an old Dwarf's house," Edme explained. "It was abandoned by the former owner and I didn't think there was much harm in moving myself in. What brings you out this way? You don't usually take walks this deep in the woods."

"I had some thinking to do," Sarah replied.

Edme led her to a small sitting room. She offered some tea she had brewed and the women sat and chatted. Sarah told her about what she had seen. Even after she had some time to think, she was still no closer to a decision about what to do. Edme listened without saying anything in return. When Sarah had finished describing her encounter and subsequent dilemma, Edme took a sip of tea and smiled.

"Sarah, you sure do find yourself in the most interesting situations," Edme stated.

"Hello Lady Obvious," Sarah said sarcastically. "What am I supposed to do? I wanted to kick Rhisiart in his Royal Jewels."

"That certainly would have made an impression," Edme laughed. Sarah gave her a look before smiling at the image that came to her mind. "Why don't you just talk to Jareth? Tell him that Rhisiart makes you uncomfortable and ask him what he thinks you should do. My guess is he will tell you to keep your relationship purely diplomatic and make sure he understands this time. Gods, some guys are just so dense. You've already told him that you weren't interested, but he still has it in his head that you'll change your mind. I'd make sure he sees you with Jareth as much as possible. Maybe that will give him a clue."

"You're right," Sarah replied. "I should talk to Jareth. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not Lady Obvious," Edme quipped.

"Ha!" Sarah replied. "Ain't that the truth. Thanks so much, Edme. I'll make sure your father doesn't get wind of your little home away from home."

"Anytime," Edme stated.

The two women stood and embraced. Edme gave her a smile of encouragement as she watched Sarah exit the small cottage. Sarah hurried back to the castle to find Jareth.

* * *

Jareth felt like he had looked over every square inch of his castle for his beloved, but she eluded him at every turn. 'Where in the devil can she be?' he pondered as he began the trek back to his room. The idea that she was with Rhisiart crossed his mind, but he quickly squashed it. There was no way the man could be that stupid. Besides, he trusted Sarah. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their friendship, let alone their budding relationship. He was about to turn the corner to enter the hallway outside his room when he ran into the very person for which he was looking.

"Precious," he purred. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere in this blasted castle."

"I'm sorry, Jareth," Sarah apologized. "I was taking a walk before the festival. I ran into Edme and time got away from me. Did you need me for something?"

"I can think of at least one thing," he replied with a sly smirk.

Without another word, he took her in his arms and descended upon her lips. He could feel her smile against his lips as her arms wrapped around his neck. Breathing in her unique floral scent, Jareth could feel himself becoming almost intoxicated. Up and down had no meaning for him at this point in time. His tongue reached out and caressed her bottom lip. It was smoother than rose petals and he groaned at the feeling. A moment later, her mouth opened and her own tongue stroked him. Sarah felt herself losing control, but, for the first time in her life, she didn't care. All she could think about was Jareth. He tasted like magic. It was a spicy, smoky flavor and she couldn't get enough.

Tingles in her fingers and toes made her open her eyes. In their moment of ardor, Jareth had transported them both to his chambers. Sarah had a quick feeling of indecision before all thought left her completely. All there was in the world was him. Everything else had ceased to exist. Her fingers became tangled in his silky hair, causing him to growl and lead her to his ultimate destination. How he had craved this moment. Since the very first time he saw her, he wanted to become one with her. Now, he was on the precipice.

"Your Majesty!" cried a voice as the door burst open. The two rulers ripped apart from one another to see a Goblin running into the room.

"What?" bellowed Jareth, obviously put out by the disturbance. Sarah couldn't help giggling into her hand as she worked to slow her heart and cool her cheeks.

"T-throne R-r-room," he stammered. The little Goblin was beginning to regret being the messenger. He sincerely hoped that his sovereign remembered the old adage about not killing the messenger.

"What of it?" Jareth growled.

"F-flowers everywhere," the Goblin managed.

"What the devil?" Jareth asked. He turned to look at Sarah. She had an equally confused look upon her face.

"Let's take a look," Sarah suggested.

Jareth put his arm around her waist and transported them both to the Throne Room. Their eyes widened as they took in the scene before them. The little Goblin was not exaggerating. On every flat surface, there were vases of roses. Hundreds and hundreds of roses of every color imaginable were littering the Throne Room. The cloying smell was almost too much for Sarah to take and she had to put a hand over her nose. One glance at Jareth and she could tell he was just as dumbfounded as she. How in the hell had all of these flowers made it to this room? A white spot in the sea of color caught her attention and she moved closer to investigate. It seemed to be a card. Sarah reached out her hand and plucked it from the bouquet. With a quick look to Jareth, she opened the envelope. A frown quickly developed.

"Lord Drystan," Sarah sighed, holding out the card for Jareth. He took it and read its contents. Immediately, his face contorted in anger.

"I shall bog him for this," he vowed.

"What in the world could he have been thinking?" Sarah asked.

"I shall bog him, kill him, and then bog him again," Jareth fumed.

"He's just a harmless letch," Sarah said. "Don't let him upset you so much."

"The nerve of him," Jareth replied.

Sarah waved her hand and the flowers disappeared. "There. Is that better?"

"I suppose," Jareth admitted reluctantly.

"Don't let him get to you, Jareth. I can think of a much better way to spend the rest of the afternoon," Sarah purred.

"Just what did you have in mind," Jareth replied with a seductive smile.

Sarah whispered into his ear and his eyebrows shot up into his hair.

"You wicked woman," Jareth growled.

"Aren't I just?" Sarah replied.

The two of them disappeared to give Sarah's suggestion a try. They weren't seen again until the beginning of the Festival. It could be heard, through castle gossip, great tales about a large pool of water that bubbled and churned like a witch's caldron. Giggles and laughter wafted from the Royal gardens. Fairies blushed at the passionate kisses shared by their rulers. It was obvious, even to the smallest, most empty headed fairy, that these two were in love. Perhaps the Goblin Kingdom would finally have a Queen.


	11. Interlude 4

**A/N:** I'm behind again…ugh! I'm determined to catch up to this story by Labor Day and am happy to say that I have found more time to write so you'll be seeing a lot more from me in the near future.

**Disclaimer: **I don't make any money off of this story…means I have to have a real job :o(.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Interlude 4: Chilly Down ~~~~~

The fanfare provided by Goblin trumpets broke into the noise of the crowd, silencing everyone. All eyes turned to the young Goblin Regent as she strode to the center of the dais. There was not a person among the crowd that could turn away from the enticing woman as she took her place to speak. Dressed in a silk turquoise dress with a high empire waist, Sarah was the picture of perfection. Already seated on the dais was Jareth. He allowed her to make the opening speech as the ruling monarch of the Goblin Kingdom.

"Friends," Sarah began. Her voice took on an authority that was seldom heard from the quiet woman. "Thank you all for attending this year's Goblin Festival. It is an honor to have all of you in our Kingdom and we sincerely wish you welcome. Please take some time to explore our market and enjoy the entertainment provided. For your amusement, we have guides giving tours through the vast Labyrinth. We only ask that you do not venture into it alone, as it can be quite dangerous. I hope you enjoy your time in the Goblin Kingdom and that we continue to delight in each other's company for eons to come. Let the festival begin!"

Fireworks lit up the sky as the Goblin band began to play. Sarah took her seat on the dais next to Jareth, who took her hand and placed his lips to the soft skin on the back of it. She smiled at him and he turned her hand over and kissed her palm. A smirk came to his lips as he saw her eyes dilate with desire. He would never tire of seeing her expressive face. Even should she never agree to marry him and lived out her Mortal life as his friend, her face would be like a bright star in the heavens that never ended its life. He would gladly give up his immortality for the chance to be with her forever. He hoped it would never come to that. It was a good motivation to continue wooing her until she became his bride and life-mate for eternity.

"Will you dine with me?" Jareth asked as the last firework streamed from the sky.

"Of course," Sarah replied. "We have some time before the fieries begin the entertainment. Did you have a place in mind?"

"Why don't we see what the Goblins have cooked up for the festival?" Jareth suggested.

"Sounds fun to me," Sarah agreed.

Jareth stood and offered his arm to her. With a youthful giggle, she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. The Goblin King was practically luminescent in his euphoria of having Sarah on his arm. Slowly, with purpose, he led her through the streets of the city. He had to admit that he was impressed with the work she had done on the Festival. There were colorful banners strung all over the Goblin City. All of the houses had been spruced up and the market was given a makeover. Even the Goblins looked cleaner and friendlier. It was a good show for the Goblin Kingdom and he couldn't have been prouder of her.

The two sweethearts walked towards the vendors. Here, they found several different and exotic Goblin foods. Sarah picked out a chicken dish with some potato things that vaguely resembled tator tots. Jareth's plate contained wild boar on a bed of rice. Both of them took their plates to the dining area and sat down to enjoy their food. They ate in a tense silence, each one trying to figure out how to bring up the one item on their agenda that burned at their brains. Finishing the delicious entrée, Sarah took a sip of her wine and made up her mind to just say it.

"I need to talk to you about something," they both blurted.

"You first," they said together. The couple shared a laugh and the tension seemed to ease.

"Ladies first," Jareth conceded.

"I need some advice on something," Sarah sighed. It was harder than she thought to ask for help with this problem. She wasn't sure how protective Jareth would become if he thought that something was the cause of worry for her.

"You need only ask," Jareth replied. Though he was quick to school his features, Sarah was positive that she saw a bit of a nervous expression pass his features.

"It's about King Rhisiart," Sarah began. Jareth's brow furled at the mention of the rival king. His narrowed eyes gazed at her as he waited for her to continue.

"What of him?" he growled. Sarah swallowed and tried to decide how to proceed. A voice in the back of her head sounded a tinny warning, 'Caution, Will Robinson!'

"Well, um, he makes me feel uncomfortable," Sarah managed. "He…well, he hasn't really done anything inappropriate, but I feel like he wants more from me than I am willing to give."

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked cautiously. It may have been her imagination, but Sarah thought he looked rather relieved.

"At first, he came to the castle and I enjoyed having him as a guide and a friend," Sarah replied. "Then, he started to change. It all came to a head when he kissed me."

"He did what?" Jareth said, his voice sliding down at least an octave.

"He kissed me," Sarah replied. "It was before we started courting and it took me by surprise. He left before I could talk to him about it. Then, just before you came that week, he confessed his love to me. I was so shocked, I ran away. I know, it wasn't the nicest thing I could have done, but what in the hell was I supposed to do with that?"

"Understandable," Jareth agreed, his face an unreadable mask.

"After we started seeing each other, I had a talk with him," Sarah confessed. "I told him that I didn't think of him in that way and that I still wanted to be his friend. He agreed to back off and I thought we were ok."

"What changed your assessment of the situation?" Jareth asked.

"Well, my first clue was the way he'd act around me," Sarah explained. "He was always nervous and would give me these weird looks. The last straw came this afternoon." Jareth raised his eyebrows and she pushed forward. "I, sort of, overheard the two of you arguing. Now, before you say anything, I want you to hear me out. I had a feeling what would happen when I left the two of you alone. I wanted to hear what he had to say to you. First of all, what he said to you was ridiculous. It's me that doesn't deserve you, not the other way around. Second of all, I have absolutely no feelings for that pompous ass and the thought of him thinking that I would just drop everything with you and go after him is absurd."

"Oh, Sarah-mine," Jareth sighed, trying to decide if he wanted to cheer or get down on his knees and thank whatever deity sent him the angel seated across from him.

"I'm sorry I spied on you, Jareth, but I had to hear it for myself," Sarah replied.

"Precious, I know that it's been hard for you to make this leap with me," Jareth stated. "You have done nothing wrong, but, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you. Please know that you can come to me about anything. I hate to think that I'm the reason you had to bear this alone."

"Oh, no!" Sarah cried. "I just didn't want to bother you with something this stupid. I thought I could handle it on my own."

"I'm here for you, my Sarah," Jareth replied, taking her hand. "I'll be there for you…"

"As the world falls down," Sarah finished. Jareth nodded and Sarah felt an errant tear trickle over her cheeks, falling to the table below. Leaning over the table, Jareth took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away.

"Forever, Sarah," he vowed.

"Not long at all," Sarah replied with a giggle. "I promise to come to you with my problems from now on."

"We should always strive for honesty betwixt us," Jareth advised.

"Well, now that we have that straight, what do you suggest I do with our mutual problem?" Sarah asked.

The couple accepted a glass of Goblin Ale as they talked about the wayward king. Jareth's suggestion to bog the man was met with giggles and a half-hearted scolding. Sarah thought it might be good to just tell him, in no uncertain terms, that she was not, nor would she ever be, interested in a relationship with the man. Though it lacked the flair of Jareth's idea, he still thought her plan was the more diplomatic solution. He finished the topic by offering his help should she need it. Sarah promised she would call on him if the situation did not improve.

By the time they were finished discussing this unpleasant subject, it was nearly time to see the Fire Dance. Jareth stood and helped Sarah to her feet. The two monarchs, feeling a little lighter and somewhat giddy from their frank dialogue, were practically floating towards the entertainment. Anyone watching them would grow a secret, knowing smile and wonder when their Queen would come home for good. It was obvious that the two lovebirds were destined to be together. They were just too stubborn to admit it.

Sarah watched the Fieries put on their show and had to laugh as some Goblins got too close and found themselves pulled into the dance. One of the Fire Gang danced his way over to the monarchs and pulled the Goblin King and his Lady into the fray. Sarah laughed as she joined in, giving a warning glare to any who came too close to her head. Looking over at Jareth, she saw that he was having as much fun as she. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time he simply let down his hair and had fun. Most of the time, their activities were a little on the formal side. Unless he was sparring with her in the dojo, he was extremely careful of his appearance. Now, his hair was flying and…was that actually sweat forming on his brow? Sarah had never found him more attractive. It made her want to join in with the Fire Gang as they sang, so she did.

_Drive you crazy, really lazy, eye rollin', funky strollin', ball playin'  
Hip swayin', trouble makin', booty shakin', tripping, passing, jumping  
Bouncing, drivin', stylin', creeping, pouncing, shoutin', screamin'  
Double dealin', rockin', rollin', and a reelin'  
With the mackin' sex appealin'.  
Can you dig our groovy feelin'?_

Jareth looked at her in surprise, but found his voice joining hers. Together, they finished the song and collapsed in a fit of laughter as the crowd burst in applause. The Fire Gang congratulated them on a good game and went off to play a game of monkey in the middle with one of their heads. Jareth helped Sarah to stand and the couple went off to join the rest of the Festival goers. During the concert by the Goblin Chorus, Jareth couldn't help but notice how comfortable Sarah was becoming with his very presence. His heart felt lighter the closer she became to him. It was only a matter of time before she would offer him his own dreams.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Check out my homepage for a sneak preview of the next full chapter of A Year Without… it looks like it will be out this weekend. Thanks for your patience!


	12. Someday, My Prince Will Come

**A/N:** Here is a nice long chapter to make up for the lateness of this post. Just imagine you were reading this on the Fourth of July…lol. This chapter is dedicated to Jareth, who was kind enough to review this tale. He once asked me where he might take a Mortal girl to woo her. If he is still reading, perhaps he might be up for taking my suggestion. Special thanks go to Ayjah, DaAmazingMeepers, ForestLadyKatherine, Ilhja, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, LadyCavalier, lonely 27, Nanenna, notwritten, Operaphantomgrl, Perfectly English, scifigeek10, Stacy Vorosco, Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf, TylendelxVanyel, VampChick76, VampireMafiaQueen, and xxandlovesaidno for their most kind reviews since the last true chapter. **I'm looking for ideas for at least two interludes before September. Please send me your suggestions in a review…hint hint.**

**Disclaimer: **Alas, my wishing has gone for naught. I still don't own anything you may recognize.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Someday, My Prince Will Come~~~~~

_June 4_

_Dear Jareth, _

_I'm so glad you were here for my first Goblin Festival. I was so nervous that I wouldn't live up to your expectations. Ha! I guess now I know what you meant. I want to let you in on a little secret; you've far surpassed every expectation I have ever had for you. Thank you for exhausting yourself for me, though I know I don't deserve it._

_I had that talk with our mutual acquaintance. Although he wasn't too happy about it, he agreed to leave us alone. I tried to be as diplomatic as possible, but I'm sure there may be some trade repercussions when you return to the Throne. I suppose there isn't much we can do about it, except to wait for him to find his own girl. Maybe I can find someone for him? I mean, he was pretty nice until he started getting desperate. Any suggestions of unmarried females that we could push his way?_

_Everything else remains well in the Goblin Kingdom. Until next time…_

_All my love forever and for always,_

_Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_June 11_

_Dearest Sarah-mine,_

_Oh, my precious thing. You have always exceeded my every expectation. I'm glad, though, in some small way you now understand what I meant at that final meeting. I will never stop striving to transcend your expectations of me. You deserve everything I could ever do for you, and more. May I forever make you happy, my Sarah._

_It was to be expected that we would experience some repercussions from this discord with King Rhisiart. Continue to report any strange occurrences to myself and Redmond. I would also like you to increase your sessions with Caedmon. Should the cad decide to try a different means to persuade you to choose him, I'd like you to be ready. Please consider increasing the Royal Guard. I don't want to alarm you, but the Fae have a very different understanding of the word 'fair.' Be very careful with whom you place your trust. Things are rarely as they seem._

_As for your suggestion, perhaps Edme would not be opposed to trying her hand at wooing King Rhisiart. She must be experiencing pressure from her father and King Rhisiart would a good match in his eyes. What do you think?_

_I have completed the school-year and am ready for a long vacation. However, I have been asked to oversee some pupils for summer classes. I agreed because I'm not really sure of what to do with myself over the long summer months alone. I suppose I will have to find something to keep me busy until I can be with you once again._

_With complete and total love forever,_

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_June 18_

_Dear Jareth,_

_I continue to monitor the situation with our neighboring kingdom. All has been quiet, but I will remain vigilant. The Guard was increased and it feels strange to have people watching everything I do. I guess I'm not used to having such little privacy. Caedmon was all too happy to take your suggestion and I sometimes think he gets his jollies by kicking my ass. Some nights, I can barely make it into bed before I collapse in exhaustion. On the plus side, I don't think I've ever been so fit in my life. _

_Edme went back with her 'sometimes' fiancé. I really don't understand her reluctance to get rid of the jerk. He's never faithful and he acts like a total ass to her. I guess she just likes him because she knows her father doesn't approve. You and she certainly share a love of being defiant. Guess that's why you like me…ha ha ha._

_I think it's nice that you decided to help out the school this summer. I do hope you allow yourself time to relax and take a vacation. You work hard enough, as it is. Until next time…_

_All my love forever and for always,_

_Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_June 25_

_Dearest Sarah-mine,_

_I have decided to take you up on your suggestion. Before school officially starts, I plan to take a vacation and see a little more of your world. I've been talking to Ms. Greene and she advised me on a few places I might enjoy. The only thing that would be missing is you, but I believe I have remedied that situation. I talked to Redmond and he assures me that he can assume responsibility for our Kingdom for a week. I have made arrangements for us to share some time together in your realm. He will give you the details once you receive this letter. Before you say anything, I asked him not to say a word until you received this letter. _

_I will keep this note short as I will be seeing you shortly._

_With complete and total love forever,_

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

"Are you sure you'll be ok without me?" Sarah asked for the seventh time that day alone.

"I'm positive, my Lady," Red replied, trying desperately to hide the smile that wanted to break free.

"Go and have a good time," Caedmon interjected. "The castle will still be standing when you return."

"If you're sure," Sarah hedged.

"We're sure," replied both men.

"Then, I guess it's goodbye, for now," Sarah said, creating the crystal that would transport her to Jareth's location.

"Enjoy your vacation," Red replied. "You deserve it."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Caedmon advised.

"That wouldn't leave out much," Sarah quipped.

Caedmon's grin and shrug were his only reply. Sarah giggled and waved to the two men as she dropped the crystal. The last things she saw in the Underground were her two friends waving back and smiling at her silliness. As her surroundings faded, Sarah had a moment to think about seeing Jareth again before her thoughts became reality. Standing before her was the Goblin King. Sarah's brain didn't register anything but the presence of her Jareth. Without a word, Sarah ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. His arms took her into his embrace as their lips met for a joyous kiss.

"Mmmmm, I shall never tire of that," Jareth remarked as he pulled away.

"Me neither," Sarah replied.

The Goblin Regent pulled away to get a look at her apartment for the first time in months. It didn't appear to have changed much, but that really didn't surprise her. Jareth pretty much adapted to any environment, as evidenced by his castle. Turning back to her beau, she almost collapsed in a fit of giggles. What in the hell was he wearing? She had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. The normally posh Goblin King was indeed wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts and a T-Shirt that said, 'Sorry Ladies – The Shirt Is Staying On.' Sandals adorned his, admittedly beautiful, feet.

"Something the matter?" he asked dryly.

"What are you wearing?" Sarah asked, trying to stifle her mirth.

"Mortal clothing is so peculiar," Jareth remarked. "I wanted to fit in."

"Where, exactly, are you taking me?" Sarah wondered.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it now?" Jareth replied.

"Well, would you indulge me in an appropriate clothing change?" Sarah asked. "I can't very well go out in public like this." She pulled at the mauve colored dress she was wearing.

"Of course," Jareth replied.

With a wave of his hand, her dress was exchanged for a tight, black leather mini skirt. Her torso was covered in a tiny leather halter top that exposed more than it covered up. On her feet were a pair of high heel stilettos. Sarah tapped the toe of said shoe and gave her best glare. Jareth grinned his most charming grin and Sarah bit her lip to stop herself from returning the smile. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to fix her ensemble.

"Never hurts to try," he explained, shrugging his shoulders. Sarah snorted indelicately.

Jareth waved his hand once more and she was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a grey t-shirt with a picture of Grumpy on it. Sarah rolled her eyes as she read, 'Genius by Birth, Grumpy by Choice,' on the front. Looking down her long, lean legs, she noticed that the stilettos were replaced by more practical sandals.

"That's much better," Sarah praised. "What's with the shirt?"

"I should get one of those for Hogwart," Jareth commented. Sarah giggled, before stifling her laughter with a cough. "It's a clue as to where we are spending our vacation."

Sarah practically knocked him over with her enthusiastic embrace. A squeal of joy fell from her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Only Jareth could find the one place of magic in her Mortal world. It was the one place her family would go on vacation that she actually enjoyed. Spending time on a yacht didn't hold a candle to riding in a teacup. Jareth, only too happy to have her in his arms, had a relieved smile upon his face. Sheila's suggestion had been better than he could have dreamed. Now he really did need to see this place. Its effect on Sarah had to be investigated further.

"When do we leave?" Sarah asked, pulling away to look at the handsome blonde.

"Right away," Jareth replied. "I've booked us a stay in a resort and we are due to check in any time."

"I'm ready when you are," Sarah said with a smile.

Jareth held out his hand and she took it without hesitation. In an instant, the couple was transported to a spot just outside the resort. Jareth looked around and was relieved that there was no one in the vicinity. He didn't want to waste his energy using magic to make people forget what they had seen. Her gasp at the view caught his attention and he turned his head towards her. Sarah couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the most gorgeous place she had ever seen. They were standing in front of a large Victorian resort on the water. Jareth grinned with delight at her reaction to the dwelling he had chosen for their vacation.

Still holding her hand, he led her into the resort and into the opulent lobby. Again, Sarah had to work hard to remember to breathe. The lobby was five stories high and she looked up at the two large chandeliers hanging on the ceiling. A pianist was plucking out Liszt on the beautiful grand piano in the center of the room. Lush green palms and ferns were strategically placed around the large room. There were several areas for seating. It was all she could do to simply will her legs to follow Jareth to the desk so that they could be checked into their room.

"Welcome to Walt Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa," greeted the front desk clerk. "How may I help you today?"

"I have a suite registered in the name of Jarey MacGregor," replied Jareth. Even in shorts and a t-shirt, he came across as regal.

"Let me run the name and see what we have for you, Mr. MacGregor," came the cheerful reply. After typing in the information, the pretty blonde seemed happy to have found their reservation. "Ah, here it is. I have you registered for our Victorian suite. I see that your luggage has already arrived and has been placed in the room for you. Do you have the credit card you placed the rooms on?"

"I have it right here," Jareth replied, taking out a wallet from his back pocket and pulling a MasterCard from its appointed slot. Sarah raised an eyebrow, but decided she really didn't want to know where he got that card.

"Let me complete the paperwork and we'll have you on your way," she said, taking the card and running it through the system. She typed in more information and printed out the slip. After going through a couple of rules with the two monarchs, she had them sign the papers. "Ron, I need you to escort Mr. MacGregor and his companion to the Victorian Suite." Ron, a young red-head in his early 20s, took the key and waited for the couple to be finished with their business at the front desk.

"Enjoy your stay and thank you for choosing Walt Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa," bid the desk clerk.

Jareth thanked the clerk and the couple followed their escort to their suite. As they walked through the resort, Sarah had a moment of anxiety strike her heart. What would she do if Jareth wanted to share a bed? Sex changes everything. You can't go back to holding hands once you've shared something so intimate. Was she ready to move to the next level? Though she wasn't a virgin, she still wasn't very experienced in the ways of physical love. Most of her partners were fumbling boys, with their sloppy kisses and total lack of prowess in bed. Jareth was anything but a boy and she was sure he had plenty of experience. What if she didn't measure up to his other bed partners? She dreaded the idea of disappointing him.

"Here you are," came the voice of the bellman, breaking through her morose thoughts. "Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything at all." Jareth placed a high numbered bill in the young man's hand. He looked at it and his smile grew. "Enjoy your stay."

Jareth nodded and walked through the open door. Sarah followed, determined to stop the dysfunctional thoughts running through her head. Seeing their room for the first time, Sarah was stunned once again. The door from the hall led into a decorative parlor. Plush settees and high-back chairs littered the room. A beautiful Persian rug adorned the floor. The television was hidden in a hard wood cabinet with Victorian carvings. A wet bar sat along one wall. On the far wall, were French doors leading out to a private balcony. There were two other doors along each side of the room.

Walking over to the east side, Sarah opened the door and realized she was in a half bath. It was a little nicer than a normal bathroom, but it was still a bathroom nonetheless. Closing the door, she walked to the other door in the room. She opened it and gasped. Jareth, hearing her inhalation, joined her at the door. Even he was impressed with what he saw within. It was a bedroom fit for a king. A king size, four poster bed took up much of the space. Across from the bed was another television tucked inside an ornate cabinet. Next to the television was a table covered in ornamental carvings. Two matching wooden chairs were pushed up to the table. On the other side of the television stood a lavish loveseat. Across from the loveseat was a plush chair and a floor lamp. A cushioned bench lay at the foot of the bed. An identical set of French doors led out to the same balcony as she had seen before.

"Shall we unpack?" Jareth asked, indicating the pile of leather suitcases next to the bed.

"Why not?" Sarah replied. "The sooner we unpack, the sooner I get to buy you a pair of mouse ears.

"What in the devil are those?" Jareth asked.

Half the fun of Disney World," Sarah explained. "Everyone who comes has to have a hat embroidered with their name. It's tradition."

"I suppose," came Jareth's skeptical reply.

They set to work, unpacking their bags. Sarah raised an eyebrow at some of the outfit choices Jareth had made for her. Without a word, she placed everything inside the empty drawers and into a closet she had found. When they had finished, Jareth suggested that they head out into the park for the rest of the day. Sarah happily agreed and went into the master bath to freshen up and apply the sunscreen he had packed for her. Again, she was impressed by the size and scope of the master bath. She had to chase away the bad thoughts that wanted to plague her at the sight of the Jacuzzi tub. It was hard not to think of the last time she and Jareth shared a Jacuzzi. Willing the blush to depart from her cheeks, Sarah finished up and joined Jareth in the bedroom.

"Ready to go exploring, my dear?" Jareth asked.

"Let's head out," Sarah agreed.

The couple left the room and headed outside to board the boat that would take them over to the Magic Kingdom. The day was a beautiful one, but it was already beginning to heat up outside. The sky was cloudless and the sun reflected off the smooth surface of the water. Sarah was glad she had on her sunscreen. Her Celtic skin had two colors: white and red. She often joked that she didn't tan, she burned. Hand in hand, they stepped aboard the ferryboat. After waiting for others to join them, the boat launched into the lake. Sarah and Jareth made small talk with the people near them. The energy aboard was palpable as everyone shared their excitement. Something about the Theme Park enchanted all that came near.

As the boat docked, Sarah strained to see beyond the gates to the land of magic beyond. Jareth chuckled at her unrestrained joy. He'd never seen her quite like this before. It made him love her even more as she pulled him from his seat to join the other milling Mortals on the landing. The couple made their way towards the entrance. After showing the passes he had purchased earlier as part of the resort package, the two entered the famous theme park. Main Street USA was a lot to take in, at first glance. There were people milling about the various restaurants and stores. Sarah pointed out the mouse ears and laughed as Jareth flat out refused to wear anything resembling a rodent upon his head.

Jareth, as the novice Mouseketeer, bowed to Sarah's knowledge of the park. He followed her down Main Street, towards a large castle in the distance. Sarah pointed out the various features and he soon found himself drawn in by her enthusiasm. They window shopped and picked out eating establishments they would try before the week was out. A person with a camera stopped the two and took their picture, claiming that they were two of the most beautiful people he'd seen all day. Of course, Sarah paid the man for his shot and Jareth put it into his pocket. Sarah was glad for Jareth and his magic as she had no desire to carry everything with her as they made their way through the park. Stopping by the large statue of Walt Disney, Sarah turned to look at the Goblin King.

"Which way would you like to go?" Sarah asked. "Each of these paths leads to another destination. There's Adventureland, Frontierland, Liberty Square, Fantasyland, and Tomorrowland."

"Why don't we go to Fantasyland first?" Jareth suggested.

"I thought you might say that," Sarah replied.

Holding hands again, she tugged him down the path towards Fantasyland. Jareth scoffed at Cinderella's Castle, proclaiming it to be too feminine and unrealistic. Sarah giggled at his reaction, but ushered him on to their first destination. The first attraction to meet their eyes was the carousel. An old fashioned organ played Bibbity Bobbity Boo and Sarah sang along. Jareth smirked as she pulled him into the line. Before long, they mounted their horses and began the ride.

"When I was a little girl, I used to dream about riding this carousel with my true love," Sarah confessed. "Silly, isn't it?"

"Not at all," Jareth took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it. A pretty blush tinted her cheeks. They continued to hold hands and share smiles until the ride came to an end.

Helping Sarah dismount, Jareth pointed towards the Dumbo ride. Sarah grinned and they walked over to the line together. While they were in line, Sarah told Jareth the story of the plucky little elephant. Jareth watched the elephant shaped cars going up and down in a circle. On the top of the ride, sat Timothy the mouse. Jareth mumbled something along the lines of Disney and his obsession with rodents. Finally, it was their turn to board. Jareth climbed in first and helped Sarah to take her own seat. Sarah showed him the control lever and soon he had them going up and down like the rest of the riders. When they were through, he pronounced the ride fun and Sarah gave him a happy smile.

Sarah told Jareth about her favorite ride and they decided to try that attraction next. Soon, Jareth found himself in front of a giant colorful tea set. Sarah told him where it was from and Jareth surprised her by knowing the story of Alice in Wonderland. In fact, he told Sarah that it was a tale based on truth. He went on to explain to her of another Kingdom that was home to creatures like the White Rabbit and Mad Hatter. They were a bit perturbed by the trespass of Alice, another spoiled little girl who found a way into the Underground. Sarah had to laugh at his story as she boarded the cup. Jareth helped her twist the wheel to spin them around.

It was on shaky legs that the couple left the Mad Tea Party. Jareth vowed never to go on that 'infernal ride' again. Sarah promised that it would be the only time he would have to ride on the teacups. She'd forgotten how sick she became the last time she rode on them. The couple continued to explore the other attractions throughout Fantasyland. The only ride Sarah refused to go on was It's A Small World. The neverending song gave her a headache.

By the time they were done with that portion of the park, it was past time for lunch. Deciding to introduce the Goblin King to casual cuisine, she dragged him over to Lumiere's Kitchen. She ordered them both a basket of fries, sodas, and two hotdogs. Sarah covered her hotdog in onions, mustard, and relish. Jareth, following her lead, did the same for his hot dog and bit in. With a grin, he pronounced it edible. Sarah rolled her eyes and bit into her own.

"Where to next?" Sarah asked after they had finished. "The parade starts at 3." Sarah looked to the Mickey Mouse watch now adorning her right wrist. "It's a little after 2, right now."

"What would you suggest?" Jareth asked, bowing to her expertise.

"Why don't we start walking towards Frontierland so we can find a place to stand for the parade," Sarah proposed. "On our way, we can look at some of the attractions in Liberty Square."

"Sounds like a perfect plan, Sarah-mine," Jareth replied. He held out an arm for her to take. "Shall we."

Sarah took his arm and the couple began walking towards Liberty Square. The experience was a mixture of the familiar and the unknown for Sarah. The feeling of walking with Jareth through this Aboveground land of dreams made her skin tingle. Perhaps it was because she'd never been able to enjoy the Magic Kingdom with someone she loved before now. Loved? How come that word crept in her head every time she thought of Jareth? She was fond of him, but she couldn't be in love with him…could she? It was something to put aside and ponder alone at a later time. She still had to figure out what they would do with the sleeping arrangements tonight.

"What is that?" Jareth asked, looking at a large spooky house.

"The Haunted Mansion," Sarah informed him. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Why not?" Jareth replied.

The couple walked hand in hand to the attraction. They had a quick laugh over the various tombstones and the black hearse pulled by an invisible horse. Continuing down the path, they soon reached the porch and were ushered inside. Jareth looked around the small foyer and examined the portrait hanging above the fireplace. When it transformed from a man to a rotting corpse, Sarah jumped and held tight to her suitor. Jareth was both amused and delighted by her reaction. He escorted her further into the mansion until they soon found themselves in an octagonal portrait gallery. The wall behind them slid closed and a ghost appeared.

"_Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host – your 'ghost host.' Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm…?"_

Suddenly, the ceiling began to rise and the portraits on the walls began to stretch.

"_...And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows, and no doors... which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Of course, there's always_ my _way..."_

Sarah jumped and giggled nervously as the room was plunged into darkness. A scream pierced the silence and there was a sound of bones shattering. The wall opened and the couple walked through it towards the next part of the attraction. Jareth found that he liked being a source of security for Sarah, who still hadn't let up on the death grip in which she had placed his arm. They were guided to their 'Doom Buggy' and listened to the safety speech while the bars on the ride were lowered over their laps.

Soon, the passengers found themselves being led through the haunted mansion, room by room. Jareth smirked, entertained by the Mortal contraption. Sarah's head seemed to be permanently attached to his shoulder, which was fine by Jareth. His arm was draped over her shoulders and held her close. After the Hostess bid them farewell, the couple exited the ride and went back out into the sunlight. Sarah checked her watch and determined it was time to find a spot for the parade.

By the time they found a good spot, the parade had begun. With childlike awe, Sarah became engrossed by the characters as they came down the street. The music, perfectly timed with each float, elicited many fond memories from her childhood. Jareth, not completely unfamiliar with the work of one Mr. Walt Disney, was content to watch with Sarah in his arms. His eye was caught by the children near the edge of the street. Their laughter and enthusiasm was hard to ignore. Losing himself in his thoughts, his mind drifted to the day when they might bring their own children to this place of entertainment.

When the parade was finished, Sarah and Jareth decided to continue exploring the various attractions in the park. The Goblin King had to laugh at the many different pictures they took with the many costumed characters that roamed the park. They took their time, knowing they had a week to uncover all of the magic. It was into the evening before they decided to go back to their room. They might have stayed in the park indefinitely if not for the rumbling of Sarah's stomach. Taking one last look at the Magic Kingdom, they boarded the boat for their new temporary home away from home.

Entering the resort, Jareth wandered over to the concierge desk. Sarah stayed behind, getting lost in the sounds of Chopin from the beautiful piano. When he returned, he escorted her to their room. Sarah collapsed into one of the settees in the parlor. Jareth, still fresh as a daisy despite the heat, sat down in a neighboring chair. The silence was soothing and, once again, he found himself lost within his own mind. He could almost imagine that they were already married and had retired to his chambers within his castle after a long day of holding court. Intent on his fantasy, he didn't hear when his beloved finally broke the peace.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Where were you a moment ago?" Sarah asked with a grin. "I asked what we were going to do for dinner."

"Just caught up in a daydream," Jareth sighed. "I confirmed our reservations for the eating establishment here at the resort. I believe it is called Victoria and Albert's. We should have just enough just enough time to freshen up and change before we dine."

"That means I have to get up," Sarah pouted. Her stomach rumbled, again. "I guess that settles it. Time to get into the shower. What do you suggest I wear tonight?" Jareth flicked his wrist and smiled.

"You'll find something suitable waiting for you in the bathing chamber," Jareth announced.

"Thanks," Sarah replied.

Forcing herself up from the settee, she crossed over to her seated Goblin King. Bending down, she placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. She smiled happily and then went into the bathroom to get ready for dinner. Hanging on the back of the door was a lovely vintage emerald cocktail dress. It was made of crepe backed satin with a sweetheart neckline that was daring, yet tasteful. The bodice was layered with dramatic black lace and finished off with a diamante button. Sarah was utterly charmed as she twirled around with the dress before hanging it back on the door. She marveled at how well Jareth knew her taste.

While Sarah was showering, Jareth was using magic to clean and change. He could hear the changes in the water as Sarah bathed and had to close his eyes and will himself to think of something, anything, else. When the water turned off, Jareth threw up thanks to whatever deity that had given him the willpower not to run into the bathroom and ravish his lady love. Once he deemed himself ready, he began the long wait for Sarah to step out and reveal herself in the dress he had chosen for her.

Just when he thought he could wait no longer, Sarah shyly walked out of the bathroom. Jareth's breath stopped in his chest. The emerald of the dress set off the green in her eyes to perfection. It enhanced her creamy white skin and made it glow. Her hair was pulled off of her face with two emerald encrusted combs. Her face was lightly touched with cosmetics, bringing out her natural beauty. On her feet were black slippers with a dainty kitten heel. Sarah twirled to show off the dress.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Simply exquisite," he breathed.

Sarah blushed, but took a moment to look over her handsome suitor. Jareth looked dashingly handsome in his black dinner suit. He wore a classic one button single breasted jacket and matching dress trousers. The dress shirt had front pleating and black studded buttons hidden by a black silk tie. Golden cuff links shone from the double cuffs at his wrists. Jareth, recovering quickly from his earlier stupor, openly smirked as he caught her stare.

"Do I pass?" he asked.

"With flying colors," Sarah replied after remembering to breath.

"We shall be the envy of all in the dining area," Jareth pronounced. "Shall we away?"

"That sounds wonderful," Sarah replied.

The couple made their way to the resort's upscale restaurant. Ignoring the approving looks from the other residents, Jareth escorted his brunette beauty through the doors of the restaurant. Sarah couldn't help but admire how regal his bearing became as he informed the maitre'd of their reservation. The older man handed Sarah a long-stemmed red rose as he led them to their seats. Sarah was in awe of her surroundings. It was Victorian opulence at its best. The ethereal strains of a harp were softly wafting through the room.

The couple was seated at a private table for two. Sarah refused to ask where on earth Jareth had gotten the money to pay for such an experience. Jareth ordered a bottle of wine and they settled in for a long, luxurious meal. Sarah couldn't remember a time where she was so relaxed on a date. From the palate pleasing cuisine to the never ending conversation, the night was perfect. Sarah basked in the romantic atmosphere. For his own part, Jareth thought his heart would burst from the looks of adoration gleaming from his beloved Sarah's eyes.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Jareth," Sarah said as they arrived back at their room.

"The pleasure was all mine, my Sarah," Jareth replied, opening the door and ushering her inside.

The couple walked into the bedroom and Sarah found the butterflies returning to her stomach. They still hadn't settled the issue of the bed. Jareth saw where her gaze landed and gave her a small smile. Sarah sat in the chair and took off her shoes, massaging her own feet. Without a word, Jareth went to tend to some things before coming back to his love with two glasses of champagne. Sarah took one of them and then noticed the strange bubbling sounds coming from the bathroom. Tilting her head slightly, she looked into the mismatched eyes of her Goblin King.

"Why don't we allow the warm water to relax us while we have our nightcap," Jareth suggested. Sarah visibly gulped. Jareth kneeled before her and took her face in the palms of his hands. "Precious thing, we will move at your pace. I would never do something to hurt you, darling. If the only use for that bed will be to sleep, I will be happy to share my slumber with you."

"Oh, Jareth," Sarah sighed, leaning in to place a soft kiss to his waiting lips.

When she pulled back, she noticed that both of their attires had been magically changed. Sarah was in a jade colored bikini, while Jareth was in a pair of swim trunks. It was almost comical to see him wearing something so completely Mortal. Without further words, he helped her to stand and led her into the bathroom. A trail of rose petals led up the steps of the large Jacuzzi tub. The lighting was dimmed and soft music was playing from an unknown source. Sarah grinned as she lowered herself into the warm water. A strategically placed jet pulsed against her back, relaxing the tired muscles. Jareth climbed in and sat next to her. He handed Sarah her glass of Champagne and they unwound together in the churning pool of liquid.

When the time came to get into the huge bed, Sarah found that Jareth was true to his word. They dressed in separate rooms and climbed into the bed from opposite sides. At first, Sarah put the entire bed between them. Soon, however, they found themselves creeping closer together. It was as if an unknown magnetic force was at work. By the time they had fallen asleep, they were in a relaxed embrace. They stayed in that pose for the remainder of the night until morning's sun broke through the window and woke them from their restful slumber.

The rest of the week was spent much in the same manner as that first day. The couple explored various parts of the Theme Park then retired to their king-size bed to hold each other through the night. True to his word, Jareth never pressed for more and Sarah found herself growing more comfortable with sharing her bed and her life with the Goblin King. Once or twice, she had even caught herself saying those three little words. She could put the 'Big L' on paper, but saying it aloud was a whole different matter. Though she knew she was coming closer to those sentiments, she didn't feel ready to say them out loud. At least, not yet. 'Soon,' she promised herself. 'Maybe at his next visit.'

Finally, they found themselves on the last night of the vacation. Sarah and Jareth decided to head into the park for SpectroMagic. The Magic Kingdom glowed beautifully in the dark of the night as the couple found a spot for the parade. An electric energy was practically palpable in the crowd. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the arrival of their favorite Disney character adorned in lights. When they could stand it no longer, the voice of Jiminy Cricket pierced the air.

_"Welcome to the Splendor, the spectacle, the sparkling sensation, where the romance, the comedy and thrill of Disney Fantasies come to electric life…. And now the Magic Kingdom Proudly Presents, in a million points of musical light, the Magical World of Disney in SPECTROMAGIC!"_

"It's stunning!" Sarah gasped as the floats slowly traversed the park.

"Yes, you are," Jareth agreed, watching her skin shine under the electric lights of the parade.

"You're incorrigible," Sarah laughed, rubbing her hands over the arms holding her tight to a strong chest.

When the parade was over, the park guests were encouraged to turn towards Cinderella's Castle for one last thrill. High overhead, roman candles burst into brightly colored shimmering stars. Each explosion resonated deep within their bodies. Caught in the wondrous splendor, Sarah turned to Jareth and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Jareth returned it with loving tenderness, pouring all of his feelings into the passionate gesture. Pulling away, Sarah was nearly overwhelmed by the romance. Looking up at the castle, she felt as if she had stepped into a Disney film of her own.

"I knew one day my prince would come," Sarah sighed happily. She looked up at the handsome blonde with a pair of mouse ears on his head and grinned.

"That's King, darling," Jareth reminded.

"Looks like I traded up," Sarah joked, ensnaring his lips for another kiss.

* * *

I did my best to make their trip to Disney as accurate as possible, even going so far as to find a visitor's map from June of 1998. Please excuse any errors as it's been a long time since my last visit to the Magic Kingdom. I took some liberties for any details that I couldn't find online. As for the resort our favorite couple enjoyed, I would highly recommend it (if you happen to be on the wealthier side, unlike me). If you get a chance, take a look at the pictures they provide on the website. It really is breathtaking.

Resort: disneyworld . disney . go . com /resorts/grand-floridian-resort-and-spa/

Sara's cocktail dress: www . bigbeautifulbarbarabrown . com /sitebuildercontent/sitebuilderpictures/emeraldlacedress . jpg

Jareth's dinner suit: www . roypalinsuithire . co . uk /images/index01 . jpg

Thanks for reading…don't forget to review with your suggestion for a short interlude.

VVVV


	13. Interlude 5

**A/N:** I've been busier than expected, but I still wanted to get an interlude up before Monday's full chapter (almost done and should be ready on time). This idea came from Stacy Vorosco. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own a ticket to see Labyrinth on the big screen this Saturday night, but I don't own the rights.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Interlude 5: That's How You Know~~~~~

"Well, hello stranger," chuckled a familiar voice. Sarah whipped around to see Caedmon standing behind her in the stone hallway.

"Hello yourself," Sarah said with a grin. She was eager to get back to her workouts with the Captain, but she was up to her eyeballs in paperwork. Her vacation in the Above was fast becoming a distant memory.

"When is the warden letting you out?" Caedmon asked, leaning against the stone wall. Sarah almost rolled her eyes at her insufferable friend. He knew how to show off his body to get the optimal reaction. She once asked if he tried to be this seductive or if it just came naturally. His response was to smirk and shrug.

"As soon as I get to the bottom of that stack of paperwork on my desk," Sarah replied. "Are you done terrorizing the maids?"

"You wound me," he sighed in mock astonishment. "I am responsible for the safety of all who dwell in the castle."

"You just make sure to give personal protection to the females," Sarah added. "I almost feel sorry for the men who live here. They must seem so naked without you. Then again…"

"And you call me incorrigible," he laughed. "I've missed you. No one else can kick my ass like you can."

"I miss you, too, my friend," she sighed. "I've got some time tonight. Why don't I come down for an abbreviated session and then we can catch up."

"That's the best idea you've had since you decided to kick that damn interfering prick to the curb!" Caedmon exclaimed, grinning broadly.

The day passed quickly for Sarah as she immersed herself in her never ending to-do list. Reading treaties and signing contracts in a stack of paperwork that seemed to stay as high no matter how many she reviewed were just some of the tasks that had been neglected while she was on vacation. She wondered if Jareth had the same feeling of tedium. If he did, it was no wonder he found joy in tormenting fifteen-year-old girls. By the time she was ready to call it a day, she was exhausted and had to drag herself to the dojo to meet with Caedmon.

"You're late," he announced as she walked through the doorway.

"Shut it," Sarah retorted with a grin.

The two friends began to warm up before their workout. Sarah's muscles protested every stretch and she wondered what they were going to be like as she was put through the paces for the first time since she returned from her vacation. A knowing smile on Caedmon's face told her that he knew exactly what she was going to be facing. Oh, this was not going to be good. Still, Sarah had some tricks of her own up her sleeves and she was damned if she'd allow the man to know how bad she truly felt. She might even teach him a trick or two.

"Ready?" he asked; the sardonic grin still plastered on his face.

"You're on," she growled in reply.

Caedmon didn't waste any time in his first attack. Sarah barely had time to block his opening blow before he was setting her up for a crippling jab. She ducked that, silently congratulating herself while cursing loudly. Watching as his leg came up in a side kick, Sarah spun and caught his leg with her foot. Before either of them could react, Caedmon found himself flat on his back. Sarah reached her hand out and helped him to stand. He smirked at her as he nursed his sore tailbone.

"And here was me thinking you'd be out of shape and an easy target," Caedmon groused, teasingly.

"You've been spending too much time with the ladies and not enough time practicing," Sarah admonished with a grin. "Serves you right. Ready to go again?"

"Anytime, anyplace, anywhere," he laughed.

"You sound like Sir Didymus," Sarah remarked. "Been spending time by the bog lately? I thought I smelled something funny."

"You are so on," Caedmon growled. "Prepare for your ass kicking."

"Let's go!" Sarah cried, kicking him in the butt and receiving a half-hearted glare in return.

The two friends continued to spar in both actions and words for the next hour before finally agreeing to call it a tie. Sarah's muscles were complaining loudly and she simply hoped she'd be able to get out of bed tomorrow. Caedmon tried to hide his own aches and pains as they shuffled to the kitchens to find some post workout grub and a place to sit and talk. They were alone as they raided the food stores for something suitable to eat. Pulling out sandwich makings, Caedmon and Sarah set to work on making their snacks. When they filled their plates, they sat in the quiet room and began to talk.

"How was your vacation?" Caedmon asked, taking a big bite of his sandwich and eyeing her intently.

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "It was a lot of fun."

"And?" Caedmon prodded. Sarah shrugged. "By the devil woman! Did you tell the man or not?"

"Tell him what?" Sarah replied, averting her eyes to her own plate.

"That you love him!" he huffed, irritated.

Sarah took a big gulp of her water before sighing. "How are you so sure that I love him? I don't even know it myself."

"Come on, Sarah!" Caedmon cried. His food was sitting forgotten in front of him as he tried to figure a way to knock some sense into his pretty friend. She wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination so why was she being so obtuse? It had to be the same stubborn nature he witnessed in the Goblin King. Just one more piece of evidence that these two were made for each other.

"I'm afraid, Caed," Sarah admitted, flushing brightly at the admission. Sarah, the Labyrinth's Champion and Regent, was admitting fear. She hated to show weakness.

"It's alright to be scared," Caedmon replied. "If you didn't have fear of something so important, I would wonder about the part love plays in your heart."

"How can I be sure that it's love?" Sarah asked.

"Is there a moment in time where His Majesty has fallen from your mind?" Caedmon asked. He took a bite of his snack and waited for her answer.

"No," Sarah admitted. "I think of him all the time. Even when I don't want to; even when I try to think of something else." Her own plate of food sat in front of her, forgotten, as the first cracks in her denial marred the smooth façade.

"Do you glimpse his face in everything you see?" Caedmon prodded further. This was a delicate operation, carefully peeling back the layers to reveal the truth. Being delicate was a new adventure for the wayward Captain.

Sarah seemed to think for a moment before blushing and mumbling a simple, "yes."

"What was that?" Caedmon teased.

"I said 'yes', alright?" Sarah snapped, her green eyes flashing with irritation. "Damn it all! I see him everywhere. In the clouds; in flowers; I even saw him in my soup bowl once. It makes me feel like a damn lunatic."

"Your sanity aside, does he come first in your heart?" he continued. Finishing the last of his snack, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and watched her as she tried to decide how to answer him.

"I'm not sure," Sarah answered, her face a mask of confusion. Had the Goblin King carved a center piece in her heart? "I love my family and I'd like to think they come first."

"Yet, you gave up everything to give him a break," he argued.

"I did, didn't I?" Sarah mused.

"Could you imagine yourself without him?" Caedmon asked, looking deep in the eyes of the one woman he considered a friend and loved like a sister.

Sarah thought for a moment. What would life be like without Jareth? The force of her feelings caused her to shudder. She felt so cold and lonely. The last of her denial slipped away as she realized what Caedmon had forced her to admit. She, Sarah Williams, was completely and totally in love with Jareth. A giddy smile decorated her face as she looked at her best friend and confidante.

"I love him!" she exclaimed.

"You Mortals have a rather interesting expression for a sentiment such as that," Caedmon replied. "I believe it is 'duh.'"

"Thank you, Caed," Sarah laughed, standing. "I feel so free. I think I'm going to go for a walk before bed."

"Are you going to finish that?" Caedmon asked, pointing to her practically untouched plate of food.

"Be my guest," Sarah called over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Glad I could help," he said to the empty room with a smirk.

Caedmon took a big bite of her sandwich, congratulating himself for helping the woman come to her senses. Jareth was going to owe him big time for his assistance, not that he did it for any sort of remuneration. He just wanted to see his friend find a little piece of the happiness she deserved. Quickly devouring the rest of the snack, he went to inspect the maids' chambers. His good deed deserved some kind of reward and he knew just what he wanted. Shrieks and giggles filled the servants' wing, piercing the quiet of the night.

Sarah, coming back from her walk, only smiled at the sound. "Enjoy the night, my friend. You deserve it," she whispered.


	14. Pleasure and Pain

**A/N:** Sorry I did not get this out by the holiday. I was sick with something called Labyrinthitis. Yes, it's a real condition affecting the inner ear. I actually had vertigo for over two weeks. The doctors still don't know why I had it. Thanks to all who sent their well wishes to me! You rock! Thanks also to AlisonMorrow, Ayjah, .cute, Booker10, DaAmazingMeepers, Dragowolf, HachimansKitsune, Ilhja, Jane Owen, keske, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, lonely 27, Melissa72, MyraValhallah, Nanenna, notwritten, NuPreacher, Operaphantomgrl, Princess of the Fae, Rock The Rain, Scyfy girl, silverose29, slythrn-barnbum, Stacy Vorosco, TylendelxVanyel, VampChick76, VampireMafiaQueen, Veritas Found, and xxyangxx2006 for their awesome reviews of the last two chapters. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it…so sad.

**Trivia: **For my most wonderful readers in other countries, I sometimes forget that you may not know the American holidays I talk about. This chapter was supposed to be out on Labor Day, which falls on the first Monday in September. It's a day, according to Wikipedia, which "celebrates the economic and social contributions of workers." In reality, it's our unofficial end of summer and a day to take off work and go on a holiday. As you can see, I'm way overdue on this chapter.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Pleasure and Pain~~~~~

_July 9_

_Sarah, Goblin Regent_

_Dear Jareth,_

_Now I know why you never take a vacation! When I returned from Above, I had piles of paperwork to sign and a booked schedule of meetings. I haven't even gotten much of a chance to spar with Caedmon. I can tell when I've missed a few days of practice. Unfortunately, duty calls. In my pile of letters to read, I found an interesting one from King Rhisiart apologizing for everything and asking for my escort to a ball he is planning. I'm torn between wanting to be diplomatic and wanting to be resolute in my decision to not give him any ideas. I've been talking to Red and, though he's been very helpful, he refuses to tell me what I should do. I suppose that I should grow up and make my own choices. Ugh! Everything was so much easier when I was a kid. People would tell me what to do and where to go. Now, I have to do all of that for myself. I just have to laugh at how many times I used to grumble about making my own decisions. I guess I got my wish._

_How are things at summer school? I imagine that you are seeing quite a few of the slackers you had in class. Don't give up on them. Some of them don't have anyone that truly gives a damn about them at home. Even if the only thing you can provide is positive attention, it could make all the difference. I do hope, however, that you plan on doing something fun over the summer. Is Greg taking you golfing? If not, he should. I think you might like a challenge like that. If I remember correctly, you had mentioned in a previous letter that he was an avid golfer. _

_I hope to see you again soon. I miss you more than you could ever know._

_Forever, my immortal beloved,_

_Your Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_July 20_

_Dear Sarah,_

_It seems like eons since last we were together. For a Fae, that is something I have never experienced until I met you. You make me feel things I would not have believed possible even a few short years ago. My dreams could never compare to the reality of having you by my side. _

_I know that the perception of royalty is further proof that thing are seldom as they seem. I may take a moment off to participate in court events, but I don't remember the last time I actually left my kingdom to enjoy a holiday. The paperwork can become overwhelming if you let it go for too long. It may be worth asking if Red might be able to assist you in reviewing some of the less important treaties. He's been with me long enough to know my wishes in most cases._

_It does not surprise me that Rhisiart would attempt to make contact with you and mend fences. I recommend staying cautious where that one is concerned. Your quandary is certainly understandable. If it were up to me, you would not ever have to see the man again. Unfortunately, it is not up to me. It must be your decision and I will support either decision you make. Listen to Red and read between the lines, that's generally how I find my answers. He may not directly influence you, but he will give you enough information to come to the right conclusion._

_Summer classes are going as well as they can be expected. Most of the students are, as you say, slackers. I will continue to try to educate these imbeciles, but I feel it is about as pointless as trying to teach a Goblin to clean. Your kindness towards the unloved never ceases to amaze me, my dearest one. The advice you gave me is sound and I do plan on trying my best to be a positive influence on these students. I assure you that I am most definitely setting aside time to have fun. Greg has been a good friend and has taken me golfing on several occasions. I enjoy playing the game, but find it somewhat tedious. I much prefer playing games of strategy and intrigue. _

_I am unsure of when I might be able to get back to the Underground. With every week that passes, I find that I miss you more and more. Until we meet again, my sweet._

_My heart belongs to you always, _

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_July 30_

_Sarah, Goblin Regent_

_Dear Jareth,_

_I took your advice and read between the lines. After thinking about it and talking it over with Red, I decided to attend the ball. However, I did explain to Rhisiart that attending with him would lead others to make false assumptions. Therefore, I attended his ball with Redmond. It was an entertaining evening and I did enjoy myself. Whatever else you may think of him, he does know how to throw a party. I did concede to dance with him twice, but only to be diplomatic. I didn't dance with him any more than I danced with the other royals. With luck, he got the message. I don't know how else I can be more clear in my lack of desire for him. _

_I have a bit of a confession to make. While dancing with Rhisiart, I was pretending he was you. Only, when I opened my eyes, I would disappoint myself with the realization that you were not here. Do you remember our first dance? I know we don't talk about my run very much, but that was probably my favorite part. I almost lost, then. If I hadn't seen the clock, I would have stayed dancing with you forever. _

_Next week, I am attending a diplomatic conference in the Troll Kingdom. They want to take another look at the court's structure. Basically, they just want to have more power within the courts. I'm sure I'll be wisked away for many a private meeting, but Red will attend as well as Caedmon. With him around, heaven help the man who tries to be too persuasive. He doesn't mind, though. On his off hours, I fear the females in attendance may need extra chaperones. _

_I do hope you can make it back to our kingdom soon. Every day without you seems an eternity._

_Forever, my immortal beloved,_

_Your Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_August 10_

_Dear Sarah,_

_Every memory of your run is so vivid in my mind. They gave me comfort during our two year absence. It was during our first dance that I made my vow to you. I shall reiterate it now. _

_There's such a sad love deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel open and closed within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky within your eyes._

There's such a fooled heart beating so fast.  
In search of new dreams a love that will last within your heart.  
I'll place the moon within your heart.

I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path between the stars.  
I'll leave my love between the stars.

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down._

_My heart belongs to you always, _

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_August 20_

_Sarah, Goblin Regent_

_Dear Jareth,_

_When I read your letter, I was fully captured in the memory with you. I can now accept what I wasn't ready to do when I was younger. Thank you for giving me your heart. Someday, I hope to fully give you mine in return. Until then, I vow to be there for you always. Whether that be as lovers, soul mates, or friends. _

_There is a sonnet by Elizabeth Barrett Browning that comes to the forefront of my mind when I think of our relationship._

_The first time that the sun rose on thine oath  
To love me, I looked forward to the moon  
To slacken all those bonds which seemed too soon  
And quickly tied to make a lasting troth.  
Quick-loving hearts, I thought, may quickly loathe;  
And, looking on myself, I seemed not one  
For such man's love!—more like an out-of-tune  
Worn viol, a good singer would be wroth  
To spoil his song with, and which, snatched in haste,  
Is laid down at the first ill-sounding note.  
I did not wrong myself so, but I placed  
A wrong on thee. For perfect strains may float  
'Neath master-hands, from instruments defaced,—  
And great souls, at one stroke, may do and doat._

_Forever, my immortal beloved,_

_Your Sarah_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_August 31_

_Dear Sarah,_

_I shall have to be brief as my life has become busy with back to school business. My cousin has agreed to allow us use of a cottage within his kingdom. I would love for you to join me in a weekend excursion. His kingdom is one of the Underground true beauties. Did I mention the wonderful stables full of his prize steeds? On Friday eve, I shall be back to the Goblin Kingdom so that we may take a brief holiday._

_Until then…_

_My heart belongs to you always, _

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

"Stop moving, Lady Regent," Hiolair ordered through the pins in her mouth.

"I can't help it," Sarah replied. "I've got so much to do and not much time left."

"You'll have even less time should you have to visit the healer with a pin sticking out of your arse," the seamstress chided.

"Ow!" Sarah cried.

"See, I told you to stop moving," Hiolair teased.

"I'm sorry Hiolair," Sarah apologized.

Sarah had to will herself to stay still and allow the woman to finish her work. Jareth would be there tomorrow to take her on a weekend holiday and she still had to hold court. Looking down at her new riding habit, Sarah could feel a tingle of excitement. Jareth promised her that they would make good use of his cousin's horses. The knowledge that she was in love with Jareth added an extra level to her nervous energy. This weekend, she was going to tell the Goblin King that she loved him. But, how to do it? Sarah had gone over several scenarios, however, none of them were deemed good enough for a king. UGH! Whoever would have thought that being in love could have so many complications?

"All done," Hiolair announced, standing.

"Huh?" Sarah asked. Shaking her head to clear it, she turned to the seamstress. "Oh, thanks. Will it be ready in time?"

"Do you doubt me?" Hiolair laughed.

"Never," Sarah replied with a smile.

"I'll have it ready for you by this evening," Hiolair promised.

Nodding, Sarah removed the garment and changed back into her shift. Ringing the bell for Maola, she sat at her vanity and waited. It wasn't long before her pretty attendant rushed into the room to help her dress. Sometimes, Sarah wished she could do away with the beautiful, but complicated, dresses of the Underground. Once, she asked Red why they dressed like they lived in a different century. He launched into a long explanation that was more confusing than enlightening. Edme had been kind enough to summarize for her. According to her, because the Fae lived such long lifespans, they were slower to evolve in some areas. Not to mention the elegancy of the styles of a by-gone age fed into the vanity of the so-called fair folk.

While Maola helped her into her undergarments and gown, Sarah went over her long to do list in her head. The attendant picked up a brush to begin work on Sarah's hair, but the Regent waved her away. She was late enough; they were just going to have to face her without an intricate coiffure. Maola wished her a good day and Sarah quickly threw her hair up into a clip and rushed out of the room to begin her day.

* * *

Sarah looked up at the clock in the Throne Room and wished she could move time. Court had dragged on for nearly four hours and the tired Goblin Regent was suffering from a raging headache and a desire to smite all chickens from the realm. Looking up at the next supplicants, Sarah waved her hands for them to make their plea. It was all she could do to stay seated in the massive throne and continue the court proceedings. Red looked at her with sympathy as they made their arguments.

"His chicken drank my ale," claimed the first Goblin. Sarah stifled the urge to groan.

"Well, he shouldn't leave his ale out for Gertie to drink," argued the second.

Sarah rubbed her temples and fought the migraine that wanted to take hold. "You need to keep your chicken out of other yards and you need to keep your ale inside. If either of you are seen in my court for the same reason, I shall sentence you to a week's hard time cleaning the area around the bog. Now, move along."

The two Goblins gave each other one last nasty look before scrambling out of the room. A silence fell over the room and Sarah looked around. It was empty, except for the Regent and Redmond. His smile confirmed the news. This session of court had come to an end. With a drawn-out sigh, Sarah stood and stretched. Her back felt tight and made a loud protest to the movement. Perhaps she'd have time to take a hot bath before Jareth came to get her.

"Another successful day of court," Red commented as the two walked out of the Throne Room.

"Thank God they only come twice a month," Sarah sighed.

Red laughed and nodded in agreement. "At least you still have a few hours before His Majesty arrives."

"And a mountain of paperwork that has to be completed and signed," Sarah groused.

"I can finish that up for you," Red offered.

"You're supposed to be having dinner with Brigid tonight," Sarah said, smiling. "Aren't you nervous?"

"Nervous? Why should I be nervous?" Red replied, innocently.

"Aren't you planning on popping the question?" Sarah asked.

"How did you know?" Red gaped.

"Red, Red, Red," Sarah tsked. "Don't you know that there are no secrets in the Goblin castle? Maola told me weeks ago."

The man blushed. He actually blushed. Sarah felt a surreal mixture of satisfaction and guilt. It didn't stop her from teasing Red about his changing status as fiancé. Sarah had no doubt that Brigid would say, 'yes.' They were well matched. A daydream of her own wedding started to take hold. She decided to quash it and save it for later.

"Don't worry, my friend," Sarah urged. "Your secret is safe with me. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Lady Sarah," Red replied. "I know you and His Majesty will be just as happy when it is your turn."

It was Sarah's turn to blush as Red smirked at his payback. He bowed to her and she watched him as he made his way toward the offices. She thought once again about calling him back and telling him to let her finish up, but decided she could use the time to get ready for the weekend. With a sigh, she began the trek back to her quarters. She probably could have used her well-honed transportation spell to get back, but the walk afforded her time to think. How was she going to tell Jareth that she loved him? Should she just blurt it out? No, that would ruin the moment. Perhaps, she could come up with a really romantic moment and, when the time was right, tell him how she felt. But what could she plan that would surprise the Goblin King?

So absorbed was she in her planning, she didn't see the new presence in the deserted hallway. It wasn't until she heard her name that she turned to the source. Mentally groaning, she quickly schooled her face into a diplomatic smile. Rhisiart was standing in the hallway and looked as if he were about to launch into a sappy love song. She so did not have time for this right now. Not to mention what would happen should Jareth find him here. She wanted him in a good mood this weekend, not brooding about some idiotic, would-be rival.

"Hello, Rhisiart," she said pleasantly enough. "I wasn't expecting to see you today. Is there something you needed?"

"I _need_ to know why you are avoiding me," Rhisiart implored.

"I'm not avoiding you, Rhisiart," Sarah sighed. "I told you that I didn't think it would be a good idea for us to continue our relationship in the direction you were hoping it would go."

"I thought we were friends," Rhisiart bemoaned. He looked at her with, what could only be described as, puppy dog eyes. Damn it all! Sarah tried desperately to tamp down the feelings of guilt that started to arise.

"We _are _friends," Sarah reassured him. Before he could respond, she held up her hand and decided to just go for it. It was time to lay out the truth once and for all. "However, I feel like you want more than I can give. I'm in love with Jareth. When you love someone, you don't do something that will intentionally hurt them. What would you think if we were in love and I spent more time with Jareth than I spent with you?"

"Well…" he mumbled. The tips of his boot seemed to be a most fascinating thing, since he couldn't take his eyes off of them.

"I also don't want to hurt you, my friend," Sarah continued. "If I just led you on and pretended I didn't know how you feel, it would only be harder for you to accept that I cannot give you what you want. Giving you a bit of hope, only to crush it later, would be unfair and cruel."

"But how do you know you love him?" he asked, looking for some way to change her mind.

"I just do," Sarah replied. "I can't and won't explain it to you. Just know that my love for him is a fact and isn't going to change. Now, I have to get ready for Jareth's arrival. I shall see you at another time."

Turning her back on him and walking away was incredibly difficult. Her mind said that she was doing him a good service by being honest. Unfortunately, her kind heart was beating a cruel rhythm. She genuinely liked Rhisiart and felt bad for him. However, she wasn't going to leave Jareth for him. It was then that she faltered a little in her steps. Amazed, she thought about how easy it was to tell Rhisiart that she was in love with Jareth. If only it could be that easy to tell the man himself.

As soon as she got back to her chambers, Sarah called for Maola to help her undress so she could bathe and change before leaving. She breathed deeply and tried to ease the tension of the day. The soothing scent of lavender permeated the air, helping her to finally relax. Sinking deeper into the warm waters of her bath, Sarah felt the pain in her head begin to fade. Just before she moved from relaxation to unconsciousness, Maola came into the room to remind her that Jareth would be arriving soon. Sarah thanked her and quickly began to dry off and ready herself for her excursion.

Maola was just putting the finishing touches on her hair when the knock came at the door announcing the arrival of the Goblin King. With a giggle, Maola opened the door and let him in the room. She quickly left the couple after giggling once again. Sarah rolled her eyes at her assistant, already regretting asking for her opinion on confessing the big L. Confusion clouded Jareth's eyes before he just shrugged and focused his attention on the woman before him. Without a word, he took her into his embrace. Their lips met, giving them the relief they had both needed. All was finally right with the world.

"Hello, you," Sarah breathed, pulling away to get a look at the eyes she loved so much. With every breath, she took in the heady smell of her king. It was both comforting and exhilarating to be in his arms again.

"Hello, precious," Jareth replied. He wished, for just one moment, that she could see herself right now. Her lips were red and plump from their kiss, while a rosy blush tinged each cheek. Her dark hair contrasted with her fair skin and her jade eyes were sparkling with happiness. She looked like a goddess of beauty. Only this deity was for his own devotion. All his! The thought made him tighten his embrace.

Sarah felt the hug take a possessive turn and smirked. There was no changing the Goblin King. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Is this everything?" Jareth asked, pointing to the trunks and bags piled along the wall. Sarah had always traveled light, but she found that, with her new wardrobe, she needed several pieces of luggage just to leave on a weekend holiday. Most likely, knowing her flamboyant king, he had more luggage than she did.

Sarah nodded and Jareth created a crystal to transport the items to their destination. After another quick kiss, the couple followed. A squeal emerged from the lips of the Goblin Regent as she took in her surroundings. She extracted herself from Jareth's arms to take in the quaint cottage. It was just too cute for words. It looked like something out of one of her childhood fairytales. She could almost imagine Snow White living here with her seven dwarfs. A large fireplace was the focal point of the room. It was made of stone and complete with a large, black pot. Her heels clattered over the warn hardwood floors as she walked towards the window nearest the door. Pulling back the cheery floral patterned curtains, she could see that they were surrounded by trees. Sarah turned around, continuing to take in the tiny cottage. The walls were trimmed in a dark wood, perhaps oak. What little furniture littering the room looked comfortable and aided in creating a very homey feel.

"I take it, you approve," Jareth said with a smirk. In reality, it pleased him greatly to see her so happy. To know he was the cause of her joy made him want to preen before her.

"I more than approve, Jareth," Sarah replied. "It's perfect. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome, my sweet," he replied. "Why don't we get settled in and then we can talk about plans for the weekend?"

"Alright," she answered.

"Why don't I give you a quick tour?" he suggested.

"I'm game," she replied.

Jareth took her hand and led her through a door on the right of the main room. Stepping across the threshold, Sarah found herself standing in a cozy country kitchen. After looking at the old-fashioned gas stove and tiny icebox, they moved back through the doorway and into a door to the left of the main room. The bedroom was as adorable as the rest of the cottage. One large bed took up most of the room and Sarah raised an eyebrow to her suitor.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your pillow. If these don't work, you can always lay your head on me," Jareth teased.

Sarah looked away, embarrassed by her fear of intimacy with the king. Even though she loved the man, she wasn't sure she was ready to take that step. She knew that once they did, they could never go back. Sex made things much more complicated. Though she was far from virginal, she still retained a large part of her innocence. She wanted the relationship to go a little further before giving herself completely to him.

Jareth took hold of her face and gently maneuvered her to face him. "My dearest, I'm not going to pressure you to do something for which you are not ready. I can change it if you'd prefer."

Sarah smiled and quipped, "I'm fine with the bed, as long as you don't hog the sheets."

"Me, a blanket hog?" Jareth said with mock offense. "At least I don't snore like someone I know?"

"Oh you!" Sarah cried, grabbing a pillow from the massive bed and hitting the Goblin King over the head.

Jareth simply looked at her a moment before gliding over to the bed and removing the other pillow. Testing its weight in his hands, he came to stand in front of her. Sarah's followed his every movement and her eyes took on a wary countenance. Without a word, he took his own shot in return. Her shriek of surprise made him chortle in response. Taking advantage of his lapse in attention, Sarah reared back her pillow and struck him a second time. Soon, pillows were flying back and forth and the two began to have a merry war. The sounds of laughter coming from the small cabin dispelled the quiet of the forest. Feathers escaped the confines of the pillows and cascaded into the air, falling back to the ground like snow. At the end of the battle, the happy couple fell onto the bed in exhaustion.

Sarah took a look at the mess they'd made and burst into a fit of giggles. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think we just had a pillow fight."

"What a fine couple of rulers we are," Jareth laughed. "Must be the Goblin in us."

"Works for me," Sarah conceded. "When in doubt, blame it on the Goblins."

"That's always been my philosophy," Jareth agreed.

"We'd better get rid of the evidence," Sarah advised. "It wouldn't do for our subjects to know their rulers were behaving like children."

"I shudder to think what that would do to my reputation," Jareth said, snapping his finger. The room was instantly returned to its previous cleanly state. Sarah opened her mouth to give a witty retort, when her grumbling stomach interrupted. "Ahhh…I believe that's my cue."

Jareth offered his arm and Sarah placed her hand within the crook of his elbow. Leading her back into the main room, Sarah grinned at the slight change. The pleasant room now held a table set for two. After making sure she was seated, Jareth went into the kitchen. He soon exited carrying two trays covered with silver domes. He set one down in front of Sarah and went to the opposite side to place the other. Sitting down, he encouraged her to remove the dome. She grasped the handle and lifted it off of the plate. The smell of warm bread and juicy chicken wafted up as she got her first look at her meal. Her eyes confirmed what her nose had already recognized. On the plate, was her favorite childhood meal. A piece of fried chicken, cooked to golden perfection was sitting next to mashed potatoes smothered in heavy chicken gravy. Off to the side were a homemade biscuit and a mountain of green beans with bacon. It looked just like the meal her grandmother used to make when she would visit. Taking a bite, she closed her mouth as happy memories flit across her mind. Feelings of love, comfort, and family enveloped her, making her smile. A tear escaped her eye as she glanced at her handsome king.

"I wanted you to be happy, my dear," Jareth replied. "Your reaction would suggest otherwise."

"No, I'm very happy. Thank you," she breathed. "It's just like my grandma used to make. You were paying attention."

"You've captured my attention since the very moment I saw you," Jareth confessed.

"Since you're being so sweet, I'll ignore the fact that you've been stalking me for years," Sarah teased.

"Observing, my dear, not stalking," Jareth corrected with a smirk.

"To-may-to; to-mah-to," Sarah returned. "So, my observant Goblin King, what have you got planned for this weekend."

"I thought we might go riding tomorrow," Jareth said.

"That would be nice," Sarah replied. "I love to ride. Unfortunately, I never really had much time for it. How about we bring a picnic lunch with us and make a day of it. You can show me all of the sights of your cousin's kingdom."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Jareth agreed.

Dinner provided an excellent excuse to catch up on all the news from both realms. By the time dessert was finished, both were ready to call it a night. Tomorrow would be a long, albeit, pleasant day. Jareth cleaned up the remnants of their meal, while Sarah continued to plan her romantic picnic lunch. With any luck, she would be able to get the words out without sounding like a complete moron. The couple readied themselves for bed and climbed in the massive, wood framed bed. Giggling, Sarah pulled the blankets away from Jareth. In retaliation, he let out a loud, reverberating mock snore. After sharing a laugh, the couple said their goodnights and fell into a restful slumber.

* * *

"Ow!" Sarah complained, rubbing her aching tushy.

"Problem?" Jareth asked with a grin.

"I guess it's been longer than I thought since I went riding," she explained. "I hurt everywhere."

"I have a remedy for that," he offered.

"An old home remedy?" she asked, flashing a sly smile.

"The oldest," he replied.

With a cat's grace, he ambled over to where his lady love stood. His long arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Her head tipped up as his lowered until their lips met. It was a sweet kiss holding a promise of more passionate endeavors. Reluctantly, they pulled away. Jareth was pleased to see the twinkle in her eye and the pretty blush flooding her cheeks.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she affirmed. Jareth looked around at the glen they had found. It looked like as good a place as any to hold a picnic. Just as he was about to use a crystal to create a picnic lunch, Sarah placed her hand on his arm, stopping him. "I've got this."

He raised an eyebrow, but stepped aside. "As my lady commands."

Sarah, sticking her tongue out in concentration, created a perfect crystal sphere. Throwing it to the ground, it burst into a cloud of glitter. After it settled, a picnic lunch stood scattered upon a red and white gingham blanket. Jareth congratulated her on her use of magic and helped her to sit before lowering himself to the ground. Before them were sandwiches, salads, fruits, and champagne. He popped the cork and poured each of them a glass.

Handing a champagne flute to Sarah, Jareth said, "to happiness and new beginnings."

After riding for most of the morning, they were both famished. Sarah had been thrilled to see all of the sights within his cousin's kingdom and Jareth was all too happy to show her everything. Now, the couple ate and talked. All the while, Sarah continued trying to figure out a good way to introduce her new feelings into the conversation. She didn't want to just blurt it out. It had to be special. When she noticed that desert had come and she still hadn't told him, she decided to just go for it.

With a deep breath, she said, "Jareth, I need to tell you something."

"Hmmm," he murmured, the effects of the champagne making him delightfully relaxed.

Opening her mouth to finally let him in on her secret, she felt the first raindrops begin to fall. "Damn! I'll tell you later. Looks like we need to start heading back."

Jareth nodded and, with a wave of his hand, made the picnic lunch disappear. They untied the horses and each took a mount. It began to rain harder and Sarah shivered against the needle like drops. By the time they got close to the stables, the sprinkle had become a complete deluge. It was as if the heavens had opened up. The horses struggled to maintain their footing against the newly made river of mud. Seeing the stable in the distance, Sarah gave a small sigh of relief. It wouldn't be much further now. Once they took care of the horses, Jareth could transport them back to the cottage. If they were further away, Sarah believed that Jareth would have just transported them all, but difficult magic has a way of draining the user.

A bolt of lightning hit one of the ancient oaks lining the forest, sending slivers of wood flying. Jareth's horse was spooked and stopped suddenly, sending the startled Goblin King flying through the air and landing in the debris. Without a thought, Sarah stopped her own mount and dismounted so quickly that she fell when she landed. She hissed as a cut from a large piece of wood appeared on the palm of her right hand. Ignoring the pain, she ran to her king. Kneeling down and cradling his head, she tried to wake him.

"Jareth!" she cried. "Please, Jareth, wake up." At first, it didn't seem that he would ever awaken. She continued to sob his name, her tears spilling into his wounded face. Then, he began to stir and open his eyes. "Oh, thank God!"

"W-what happened?" he murmured, still trying to gain full consciousness.

"Your horse threw you," she explained. "I was so worried you wouldn't wake up." Her damaged hand stroked his equally damaged face, mingling their blood. Neither of them could work up the strength to care.

"I couldn't do that to you, precious," he managed.

Sarah lowered her face and kissed his soft lips. "I thought you'd die before I got the chance to tell you that I love you."

A look of fierce joy replaced the earlier pain on the Goblin King's visage. "Oh, love. You have given me the greatest gift."

"I'll give you a better one if you get us out of this mess and into a nice warm bed," Sarah promised.

With renewed energy, Jareth got to his feet and the two walked the horses back to the stables. After handing them off to the stable hands, Jareth took his lady's hand and the two were transported back to the small cottage. They looked at their disheveled state and laughed. The couple was caked in mud, blood, and bits of wood. Without a word, Jareth led Sarah into the bathroom. Using his magic, he expanded the small cottage bathroom into a large Romanesque bathing chamber.

"Will you do the honors?" Sarah asked, pointing to her torn riding habit. Hiolair would be furious if she had any idea of the state it had been in last.

"It would be my pleasure," Jareth assured her.

Using a bit of magic, Jareth removed the offending garments. Sarah blushed at his slow perusal of her body. Still, she refused to hide from him. In fact, she took a moment to rake her eyes across his own features. He was simply beautiful. She would be amused to know that the same thought was crossing his mind about her. With a flick of his wrist, he started the shower.

"Ladies first," he proclaimed.

Sarah stepped into the warm spray and felt it cleaning her skin of all the debris. It stung as it passed over the open wound on her palm. She hissed, but allowed the water to clean it so she could bandage it later. Jareth climbed in behind her and let the water wash away the events of the day. The warm water massaged his aching muscles. Once he felt he was clean, he took his beautiful Sarah into his arms.

"Tell me again," he bade.

"I love you, Jareth," she said freely.

"I love you, too, precious," he replied, bending down to kiss her again.

Before their lips could touch, he suddenly became aware of her fierce trembling. Her skin had become a sickly pale, though, when he felt her forehead, she was burning up. Worry began to creep into his heart. It felt as if he were the only thing keeping her upright. He scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he quickly dressed them both before summoning his healer.

The tiny elven healer arrived promptly and hurried over to the bed to attend to the Goblin Regent. After ascertaining their earlier activities, he began to quietly run his hands over her body. Jareth was helpless; left to simply watch and pace. He knew that Humans tended to be much more frail than Fae, but this sickness had overtaken her so quickly. Movement captured his attention and he saw that the healer had finished with his examination.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what has happened to the Lady Sarah," the healer stated, wringing his small hands. "She appears to be undergoing some sort of metamorphosis. Are you sure you told me everything."

"Of course!" Jareth cried. "We went riding and had a picnic. When it started to rain, we hurried back to the stable. A lightning bolt scared my horse and I was thrown. She came to my aid and then we returned the horses and transported here. I don't know…" He trailed off as a wave of dizziness hit him hard.

The healer managed to catch him before he fell. Sending a summons to Redmond at the castle, he helped the Goblin King slip into the massive bed next to his beloved. Red showed up a few minutes later and looked at the scene with confusion. The healer did his best to explain what little he knew. After thanking him, Red dismissed the healer and transported the couple back to the Goblin castle. Pulling up a chair next to the bed, he began the first of many long nights.


	15. Interlude 6

**A/N:** Here's a lovely little interlude for you, as promised. I'll see you on October 31 for Halloween/All Hallows Eve/Samhain/Dia De los Muertos/etc. Only a few more regular chapters left in this story (Thanksgiving – Nov 24, Christmas, and New Years 2012). Ahhhh, how fast a year goes.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the rights and make no money, whatsoever, from this writing.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Interlude 6: Back to Normal~~~~~

A little over two weeks later, Redmond was pacing outside of the Goblin King's chambers. The room had been made into a makeshift hospital. Sarah and Jareth remained in an almost comatose state in his bed. They had tried to separate the couple into twin beds, but they went into a rapid health decline. Even now, their limbs were entwined as they held each other close. Still worse, the healer had no idea of what caused this slumber. It was more than a little frustrating to Red, but at least he wasn't alone. Redmond looked up and saw Caedmon leaning on the hall next to the door.

The door opened, revealing a weary healer, startling the two as they looked up with urgent anticipation. "They have awakened."

"May we see them?" Red asked. Caedmon's hand was already on the door, ready to push the healer aside to see his friend and Regent.

"You may, but be brief," the healer allowed.

"Any ideas of what caused this?" Caedmon asked.

"When they have more fully recovered, I shall continue my investigation," the healer replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I must get home and rest awhile."

Redmond stepped aside and gave the healer the berth to leave. When he turned back, Caedmon had already gone into the room. He quickly followed and found the man already seated next to the bed. Producing a second chair, he joined the impatient Captain. On the bed, the couple stared at their two friends with weary eyes. It was quite apparent that they had had no idea what had happened and were too tired to demand an explanation. Red noticed that they were still in an embrace, neither one relinquishing their hold on the other. He smiled and began the long account of what had happened, at least all the facts as they knew them.

"You mean we've been out for two weeks?" Sarah asked, her face a mask of concern.

"Aye, my lady," Red replied. "We've yet to discover how this happened."

Sarah scrunched up her nose as she tried to recall what they had been doing just before she passed out. "I remember we had just taken a shower and were getting ready to go to bed…"

"You were trembling so hard, I thought you had fallen ill from riding through the rain," Jareth added.

"Riding through the rain?" Caedmon asked.

"Jareth had taken me on a riding tour of the Kingdom," Sarah explained. "We had stopped in this glen to have a picnic lunch. Unfortunately, it started to rain."

"As we were riding, it began to come down in a deluge," Jareth continued. "A lightning bolt hit one of the trees near the stables and I was thrown. I was dazed initially, but not really hurt. We took the horses to the stables and then transported back to the cottage."

"Were you thrown, as well, Sarah?" Red asked.

"No, I did jump off of my horse pretty fast and cut my hand on a rock," Sarah replied. "Other than that, I wasn't hurt at all."

"Well, there goes that theory," Caedmon sighed.

"What theory," Jareth asked.

"We had thought that, perhaps, you both had suffered from some sort of head injury," Redmond answered.

"Although, that would not explain the physical changes," Caedmon interjected.

"Physical changes?" Jareth asked, looking closely at Sarah.

Sure enough, were a few things different about his beloved. Her once unblemished raven hair had a new streak of blond in the front. It did not detract from her beauty, and, in fact, added a small exotic touch. Her skin seemed to have more of a sheen to it, giving her an inner glow. Sarah stared back at her Goblin King and gasped. His blond hair had a few darker streaks running through the top. Looking closely, she could tell that it was not a glamour. Her eyes trailed down his tresses and noticed another change. His ears had lost a little of their point. They almost looked Human.

"What in the hell is going on?" Sarah asked, working hard to keep the panic from creeping into her voice.

"That's what we're still trying to figure out," Caedmon replied.

"You mentioned a picnic," Red stated. "What did you eat?"

"Oh, the usual," Sarah replied. "Sandwiches; salads; fruits. You know…picnic food."

"Who created the food?" Red asked.

"Sarah did, why?" Jareth replied.

"Do you think I did something to us?" Sarah asked. A guilty feeling began to spring from the pit of her stomach. Could she have done this to herself and Jareth?

"It's possible that something happened with the spell you used," Redmond admitted. "You are new to magic."

"But that's only a possibility," Caedmon added quickly.

"It's all we have, right now," Redmond replied.

"I-I thought I did everything right," Sarah moaned. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry Jareth."

Jareth took, the now sobbing, Sarah into his arms and caressed her soft hair. "Hush, precious. It's only a theory. We don't know that was the cause. Besides, we're alright now."

Red and Caedmon decided that it was time to make their exit. Quietly, they both left the room and closed the door behind them. Without a word, they went their separate ways. Both of them felt as if they had done enough damage for one day. Sarah was loved by most in the castle, including the two Fae men. It was hard for them to give her such devastating news. Caedmon silently prayed that it wasn't her fault. He knew she would just beat herself up over something she couldn't have known would happen. No one warned her about the possible ramifications for conjuring food. He was just going to have to do his best to cheer her up until they could get some better answers.

In the Goblin King's arms, lay, a still sobbing, Sarah. He did his best to calm her, but she seemed to be blaming herself. If she was, indeed, the cause of this transformation, he knew it was only an accident. Besides, he had actually begun to find her new attributes a little sexy. If he were stronger, he'd show her just how much he liked the new Sarah. Quickly trying to rid himself of this line of thought, he continued to coo nonsense words as she slowly began to calm.

"It's alright, Sarah-mine," Jareth soothed. "We'll find the cause."

"W-what if we n-never f-find out?" Sarah sobbed.

"Then we'll move on," Jareth replied, simply. "These changes aren't that bad, my sweet. We cannot do anything about it right now, so let's think about something more pleasant"

"L-like what?" Sarah asked, her tears finally coming to an end.

"Well, I seem to recall you telling me something very important," Jareth said with a grin.

Sarah smiled coyly and looked at him with innocent eyes. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"You little minx," Jareth growled. "You know very well what you said."

"What's said _is_ said," Sarah teased, sounding remarkable like her Goblin King.

"Please, Sarah, my love, repeat it for me," he begged.

Giving up all pretense of humor, she looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Jareth."

"I love you, too, my Sarah," Jareth replied.

Their lips met in a tender kiss. Before they could get carried away, Jareth pulled back and looked at her once again. The sweet smile on her face made his heart begin to pound a rhythmic ode to his love. His hands couldn't resist caressing her soft skin, memorizing the silken feel of it beneath his fingertips. If he never left this bed in this moment, he could die a very happy Fae. As much as he wished they could consummate their love, he could feel his eyelids growing heavy. A wide yawn escaped Sarah's lips and he knew that she was as tired as her king. Allowing himself to drift into slumber, a contented smile graced his lips. Not long after, Sarah's eyes slipped closed as she joined him.

* * *

Several hours later, Jareth awoke to an empty bed. Frowning, he looked around the room until he spied his would-be queen in front of the looking glass. She was obviously assessing the new changes to her person. A frown dotted her face as she took hold of the strand of blonde hair and held it up to her eyes. With a shrug, she dropped it and began to run her fingers along her face. Her skin continued to glisten, as if dusted by starlight. She looked at her fingers to see if it rubbed off. When she didn't see anything, she went back to her examination.

Jareth exited the warm bed and walked silently over to Sarah. Just before he reached her, she turned and smiled sadly. "How long have you been up?" he asked.

"Not long," she answered. He put his arms around her waist and touched his lips to her cheek.

Looking back to his reflection, he noticed his own transformation. "Hmmmmm." He carefully considered the changes to his appearance. As much as he wanted to whine about the change to his favorite feature, he had to consider Sarah's feelings. Plucking a strand of his newly darkened locks, he pondered what it could all mean.

"You hate it," Sarah lamented.

"No!" he denied, tightening his arms about her. "It's just…different."

"Ohhhh!" she whined. "It's not fair." Clapping her hands over her mouth, her eyes widened. She hadn't used that particular phrase in years.

Jareth tried, unsuccessfully, not to laugh. "I wonder what your basis of comparison is."

"That is so not funny," Sarah chastised, though a smile on her face belied her words.

"Oh, my Sarah," he sighed, feeling a sense of contentment he'd never felt before in his long life. He had his Sarah in his arms and she loved him. Nothing else mattered.

"Your appearance aside, how are we going to cover for the fact that you've been gone from work for two weeks?" Sarah asked, moving forward.

"I'll have to reorder time," Jareth replied matter-of-factly. "In such a hurry to be rid of me?"

"Well…" she teased. He gave her a look of mock irritation before launching into a delicious bout of tickle torture. She held out as long as she could before giving into him. "O-oh-K-kay…I give…I give! You know I'll miss you when you go."

"That's better," he replied, snuggling back into her embrace. "Unfortunately, as soon as the healer pronounces me better, I will have to go back."

"Good thing I am here, then," came a voice from behind them, startling the two monarchs.

Jareth reluctantly removed his arms from Sarah and turned to the old healer. "Impeccable timing."

"As always," quipped the healer. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but otherwise in good health," Jareth answered.

The healer motioned for them to have a seat on the bed. After asking a few more health related questions, he created a crystal and watched as it circled the couple. When it was done, it returned to his hand and flashed a muted bluish glow. The healer nodded and touched the crystal, making it disappear. He asked a few more pointed questions before pondering his prognosis.

"Well?" Jareth asked impatiently.

"It seems as if you have recovered from this strange malady," the healer replied.

"What caused it in the first place?" asked Sarah.

"We are still not sure," the healer replied. "My best guess would be that it was a little bit of a magical side effect."

"So, it was my fault," Sarah groaned.

"Not necessarily," the healer corrected. "First, this is just a theory. We don't know why this has happened to you. Second, it could have been a residual side effect of some other spell. For now, you have recovered and that's what matters most. I'll continue to do some research to determine what caused this, but we may never know."

"When can I return Above?" Jareth asked.

"I'd like you to rest for one more day before going back," the healer replied. "Now, if there are no more questions, Lady Regent, I want you back in bed and resting fully before assuming your duties."

"Yes, sir," Sarah agreed, climbing back into the massive bed.

"I shall see you in the morning," he stated, before leaving.

Jareth reclined next to his beloved for the rest of the evening. The two talked for awhile before falling into a deep, relaxing slumber. In the morning, the healer pronounced them "all better" and Jareth returned to the Mortal realm. After reordering time, he went back to the task of teaching students and Sarah began the arduous chore of catching up on two weeks' worth of work. Life began to slowly return to normal. Unfortunately, as the wise man could have told them, things are seldom as they seem in the Goblin Kingdom.


	16. The Very Thought Of You

**A/N: **Only two days late, I'm getting better. Perhaps, by the last chapter, I'll be delivering these updates on time. Special thanks go to Ayjah, DaAmazingMeepers, darkbangle, Dragowolf, HachimansKitsune, Jane Owen, Kaytori, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, LadyBowie1947, MinkyT, Nanenna, notwritten, Operaphantomgrl, Rock The Rain, Scyfy girl, silverose29, slythrn-barnbum, StillFeelSixteen, Veritas Found, Warrior orb5, and xxyangxx2006 for providing me with plenty of motivation over the last chapter and interlude. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything except my own demented thoughts.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~ The Very Thought Of You~~~~~

_September 24_

_Sarah, Goblin Regent_

_Dear Jareth,_

_I find myself growing lonely in this big kingdom without you. Even with subjects everywhere, they can't take the place of having you near me. Will you be able to come back soon?_

_Although I wish I could spend my time pining for you, I've been quite busy. It hasn't been easy catching up on all the paperwork with the healer, Redmond, and Caedmon watching me so closely. I know that they care, but it's getting old pretty quick. I'm going to have to put my foot down before they follow me into the bathroom. _

_Speaking of the healer, how are you feeling? I've been well. There haven't been any more bouts of that strange illness. The only thing I've noticed is a strange buzzing in my ears every now and then. It's not painful, just a little annoying. The healer believes that it's just a little residual side effect and should go away. It'd be nice if they could have some answers for us. Unfortunately, they have no idea what caused it. I still feel terrible that this could all be my fault._

_Until we meet again, my heart remains yours, forever…_

_Sarah _

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_October 8_

_Dear Sarah,_

_It has been difficult living my life in the Above without you by my side. I find myself counting the hours until we can be together again. I, an immortal creature, am now attached to a clock. Quite an irony, I believe. I now know why time seems so important to you Mortals. Being in the Above, I can actually feel it passing. _

_Everyone just cares about you, my dearest. Please don't fault them for wanting to protect you, though I do understand the need for privacy. Eventually, they will settle back into a routine. You just gave them quite a scare._

_I've been doing well. Apparently, I, too, am suffering from this strange side effect. At times, I believe someone is whispering in my ear. When I turn, I find I am alone. I do hope that this comes to an end soon. Please stop blaming yourself, Sarah-mine. You did nothing wrong. It was an accident and we will get past this little issue._

_It has been very busy at work. The semester has begun and, between grading assignments and teaching, I have had little time for anything else. I would like to return to visit around Samhain. _

_Until then…_

_My heart and soul belong to you always,_

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_October 22_

_Sarah, Goblin Regent_

_Dear Jareth,_

_I think Sondheim said it best when he wrote, "__Today, the minutes seem like hours. The hours go so slowly and still the sky is light." Time has slowed to a crawl for me, too. Although it is only a little more than a week away, Samhain may well be next year for the time it is taking to make its approach. I try to stay busy to make the time pass by more quickly, but it does not seem to be falling for my ploy._

_The healer still has not found a way to make this new symptom go away. It now sounds like a whispering breeze has taken up residence inside my head. UGH! I hope it goes away and soon. Maybe, when you return, we will finally have some better news for you. Until then, I sincerely hope it is not affecting you too badly. _

_I've been busy preparing for the Autumn Ball. It's going to be held the night of the 31__st__. Do you think you will be able to come? _

_Until we meet again, my heart remains yours, forever…_

_Sarah _

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

_October 29_

_Dear Sarah,_

_I have just a moment to send this note before class begins. I will be in attendance at the Autumn Ball, though I may not get there until just before it is to begin._

_Until the ball…_

_My heart and soul belong to you always,_

_Jareth_

_~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~_

"I think I'm finally done!" Sarah exclaimed, throwing her quill onto her desk. It hit the surface and splattered ink over the various papers, scrolls, and debris scattered everywhere.

Redmond moved to avoid staining his clothing and grinned. "Shall I file those for you?"

Sarah sighed and handed him the finished plans for the upcoming ball. After placing them in a crystal, Red transported them to the proper places. He sat down in the chair in front of her desk and watched her intently for a moment. It was clear to him that she was still suffering from the after effects of the strange illness. Under her eyes, bags hung, evidencing her lack of sleep since Jareth left. Her complexion was still luminescent, but there was a pale undercurrent. The smile on her face didn't always reach her eyes. Red wished he could do something for her.

"I'm fine," she said after an uncomfortable silence.

"If you need me, for anything at all…" he said, knowing she was not interested in anymore advice or sympathy.

"I'll call," she finished.

Red stood and gave a half bow before leaving the room. Sighing deeply, she wished that people would stop treating her as if she were a piece of breakable porcelain. On a deeper level, she knew they were only doing it because they cared and she loved them even more for doing it. She couldn't fault them for worrying about her. She could see the same things that concerned them in her very own mirror. She looked like warmed over crap.

The ever present muffled whispers in her head were causing her to lose sleep. Sometimes, they were so quiet, she thought they had finally disappeared. She'd get her hopes up only to discover that they would double in volume. It was frustrating and she was beginning to feel as if she were crazy. If Jareth hadn't told her that he, too, was experiencing it, she would have locked herself up in an institution. As it was, she was ready to cut her ears off to escape the ever present noise.

Right now, the noise was steadily increasing. She hadn't told Caedmon or Red about this new phenomenon because she didn't want to worry them. Her healer had begun to prescribe her sleeping potions to help her sleep through the night. Still, she'd wake up thinking someone was with her only to discover that it was just a voice in her head.

Even now, they were with her. Whispering words of possession, love, and insanity ever present in her head. She needed to go do something to relax. Her mind made up, she went to the one place where she could forget about her troubles for a moment. Expecting an empty dojo, she ran right into Caedmon. He was in the middle of exercises and turned to catch her. A worried look lit up his eyes as he took in the fatigue in hers.

"Everything alright?" he asked, steadying her on her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "Just came for a workout. Ready for an ass kicking?"

"Anytime. Anyplace," retorted Caedmon. He lowered his hands to his side as he watched some of the fire return to her eyes.

"Right here; right now?" she asked, picking up a sparring staff.

"Prepare to get knocked on your own shapely ass," he replied.

"Pervert," Sarah teased.

"Have you ever known me to be anything less?" he asked, readying his own staff.

Sarah thrust first, catching Caedmon off guard. He managed to dodge the attack and came forward with one of his own. Battle sounds quickly filled the room. The clack of staff on staff merged with the grunts of the opponents. Sarah finally felt herself relax for the first time in almost a week. With nothing but ball preparations and diplomatic meetings on her agenda, she needed this release. If the voice in her head would only subside, things would be back to normal. Jareth's arrival tonight was the one bright spot in the day.

Abruptly, the whispers increased in volume, breaking Sarah's concentration. Caedmon, unaware of Sarah's predicament, came forward with a hard blow to her side. Sarah was unable to block in time and caught the blunt end of the staff in her ribs. The blow knocked her off her feet and she fell hard on her left side. Her wind was knocked out of her and she gasped for air. In an instant, Caedmon was on his knees next to her. His hands cradled her head as he tried to assess her for any injuries.

"Healer!" he called, his voice carrying to the healer's quarters via his magic.

Before he could call again, the healer appeared in the dojo. He took one look at the situation before kneeling before the Goblin Regent. After taking a moment to shoo Caedmon away from his patient, he began to check her body for any sign of an injury. Placing his hand on her abdomen, he allowed magic to flow from his fingertips into her body. Instantly, her breathing began to ease. Her first full breath caused her to wince in pain. The healer noticed and, with a flick of his wrist, caused them all to transport into his offices.

Sarah was placed on her back in a healing bed. Using his magic to bind her ribs, he began an incantation that would speed her restoration. As her broken ribs fused together, he asked them what had happened. Caedmon gave the story as he saw it. Sarah, the pain slowly fading in her side, revealed the reason for her missed block. The healer nodded, as he was aware of this strange phenomenon. Sarah could hardly miss the hurt look in her friend's eyes. She would have to talk to him later.

"Any news on what caused all of this?" Sarah asked, ignoring her friend's feelings for now.

"I have to admit, this whole situation has me perplexed," replied the healer. "Have you had any new symptoms?"

"Only these damn whispers," she complained. "Sometimes, I think I can even make out some words."

"What words?" asked the healer, creating a tablet and readying himself to record this new development.

"Love…Sarah…beloved…beautiful…Queen…mine..." she recited. "The rest are still too soft to understand."

"When did you start hearing these words?" the healer asked, his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I think I first noticed them a few days ago. Do you know why I'm hearing things?"

"I'm still unsure," replied the healer. "I must do a little more research."

"Why don't I let you get to your research and I'll go check on the progress of tonight's festivities?" Sarah suggested, hopping off of the bed completely healed. She turned to Caedmon and smiled. "You can come with me."

"Keeping an eye on me?" asked Caedmon with a smirk.

"Just making sure the maids stay focused on their work for a change," Sarah teased.

"You wound me," Caedmon replied.

"I shall inform you the moment I find anything," assured the healer.

Sarah took Caedmon's arm and transported them to the ballroom. As she and her Captain talked, orange, red, and gold decorations were strewn over the elegant room. Before her eyes, it was transformed into an autumn paradise. The rich colors covered every wall in draperies. Candlelight flickered against every surface, giving the room a warm glow. Sarah smiled as she watched the plans come to fruition. In only a few hours, this ballroom would be filled with masked dancers. During the examination of the newly decorated ballroom, Sarah soothed Caedmon's hurt feelings with an apology.

Sarah took another long look at the ballroom before asking, "Are you planning on attending?"

"As if I'd miss a chance to see you in a pretty ballgown," Caedmon replied. "Besides, someone has to protect your pretty little…"

"I'd stop there if I were you," instructed a teasing voice from the doorway. Turning, Sarah grinned at the sight of Jareth walking into the room.

"Hey!" Sarah cried, running up to her beau. "You weren't supposed to be here until tonight."

Jareth picked his beloved off of the ground and held her close. "I could no longer wait to see you."

"I missed you," she sighed, touching her lips to his.

Caedmon smirked at the exchange of his monarchs. A cute little maid passed by and he began to follow. "I'm sure you want a moment to catch up. I'll just go find someone…err…I mean something to do until tonight."

"Have fun," Sarah called to him as he left. She turned her attention back to Jareth. "When did you get here?"

"A few moments ago," he replied, finally setting her back onto her feet.

Sarah turned to look at the newly decorated ballroom. "What do you think?" She looked back at her King for his reaction.

"Lovely," he said, still glancing at Sarah.

"I meant the decorations," she laughed, blushing.

"Oh," Jareth said, as if it had only just occurred to him. "Well, they are quite lovely, too."

"Thank you," Sarah replied. "Oh, hey, what time is it?"

Jareth pointed his finger and a clock appeared above her. "It is just after six."

"Shit!" Sarah exclaimed. "I've only got a couple of hours before the guests start arriving. I haven't even eaten, yet."

"Why don't we have dinner in the private dining quarters and then I can help you get dressed?" Jareth suggested.

"Undressed, you mean," Sarah replied with a knowing smile and a devious glint in her eye.

"That would work just as well," Jareth stated, running his hands from her waist to her derriere.

"You're incorrigible!" Sarah laughed.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Jareth replied as he transported them to the dining quarters to have a quiet dinner before the evening's festivities.

* * *

After watching the Goblin Regent and her Captain disappear, the healer stood for a moment, lost in thought. His eyes were unfocused as he pondered these latest developments. With a finger scratching his chin, he wondered if he'd been onto a red herring all along. Perhaps, it had not been the food at all that caused this strange illness. Starting to pace, the Elven healer followed this new track of thinking to its inevitable conclusion. He needed to change his entire way of solving this strange problem.

Being an Elf, he was only slightly familiar with Fae rituals. Sarah's latest complaint had finally triggered an old memory within the healer. He'd treated a woman once, about a millennium ago, who had a similar issue. She'd been a young and impulsive girl who was in love with someone of whom her parents heartily disapproved. This brash young couple found a rare and obscure book on Fae bonding rituals. Knowing they would find no one to perform the first part, they decided to do the second part on their own and force her parent's hands. By the time they had found their daughter, she had fallen into a comatose state.

Concerned for their daughter, and heir of their Kingdom, they immediately called for the castle healer. Griogair had watched over the woman, perplexed to the cause of her long slumber, until she finally awoke. At that time, she confessed to what she had done. After a consultation with the Wise Man, it had been decided to allow the bonding to become complete. The Wise Man had convinced the distraught parents to look within their daughter's heart. There, they would find it beating the name of her one true love: Gareth.

It had taken some time to locate the girl's beau. By the time he was found, she was complaining desperately of hearing a ghost of a voice whispering words of possession and love. The Wise Man assisted them with completing the bonding ceremony and the two were finally married, though many still questioned the viability of the union. Jana and Gareth eventually proved their detractors wrong. In fact, the previous Goblin King and Queen were still living happily together in retirement.

The old healer wondered if the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree, to use a quaint Mortal expression. Could Jareth have followed in his parent's footsteps and began a bond with the Mortal Regent? There was only one way to find out. With a sudden determination, the healer transported himself to the one person who could provide some answers. He reappeared in front of the Wise Man. Perched on a stone chair, the Wise Man and his hat were sound asleep. Loud snores filled the hedge maze, scaring the fairies to other portions of the Labyrinth. Taking a deep breath, Griogair shook the old Wise Man's shoulder.

"W-what?" sputtered the Wise Man.

"Woo woo!" exclaimed the hat.

The healer looked at the pair and said, "Pardon the interruption, but I have dire need of your assistance."

"Healer Griogair, what can I do for you?" yawned the Wise Man.

"What is more important than our siesta?" asked the hat.

The healer told his story, detailing the strange symptoms. It took longer than he had anticipated as he continually had to repeat himself during the times the Wise Man drifted into slumber. Finally, with help from the hat, the healer finished the tale. The Wise Man was silent for so long, the healer feared he had fallen asleep once again. It surprised him when the Wise Man spoke at last.

"You were right to come to me," the Wise Man said.

"Should have come earlier," groused the hat.

"Shut up," yelled the Wise Man.

"Touchy!" quipped the hat.

"You can be removed," threatened the Wise Man.

"Please!" pleaded the healer, interjecting the age old argument. "Do you have some information for me?" The hat squawked for a moment before finally becoming silent.

"What?" asked the Wise Man, confused. He looked at the healer and realization dawned. "Oh, yes. Permit me to ask you a question. Was there a blood exchange?"

"I'm unsure," admitted the healer. "They were both injured the day they fell into their slumber. It is quite possible."

"You said they'd never complete the ritual," accused the hat.

"Will you be quiet!" demanded the Wise Man.

"Sheesh," replied the hat.

"What ritual?" asked the healer.

"In March, the King and his lady began the Fae bonding ritual," explained the Wise Man.

"Why would they do that?" asked the healer.

"They were drunk and stupid," replied the hat.

"There may have been alcohol involved," remarked the Wise Man, glaring up at his hat.

"Why did they start it, but did not finish?" asked the healer.

"Impatience," replied the Wise Man.

"They were horny," ventured the hat.

"You mean they consummated?" asked the healer.

"No," stated the Wise Man.

"They were too drunk and stupid," reiterated the hat.

"How could they not know what they had begun?" asked the healer.

"The Fae have chosen not to have foreknowledge of the bonding ritual," the Wise Man explained.

"Why the Fae prefer to be kept in the dark about the matrimonial ceremony, I'll never understand," the hat said, shaking his head back and forth.

"So you've said," replied the Wise Man.

"Hmph," came the irritated reply.

"So, are you saying we now have a Goblin Queen?" asked the healer.

"The bonding is incomplete," informed the Wise Man. "They have simply begun the Great Sacrifice."

"What is the Great Sacrifice?" asked the healer. He was beginning to feel a migraine attaching itself to his brain.

"The Great Sacrifice is the reason Fae prefer not to be informed of the true nature of the bonding ritual," stated the Wise Man. "As you know, the Fae do not like hearing that which is unpleasant. The Great Sacrifice would fit into that category. There are three parts to a Fae bonding. First, the Fae must come together in a ceremony to exchange both vows and blood. The vows contain words, which we all know have power. This begins the bonding process. Our King and his intended left after this part of the ceremony. I did not believe that they would complete the ritual on their own, but, they did. Normally, after the vows are made, the couple exchanges blood, which also has power. This begins the Great Sacrifice and the two can begin to become one. The ritual is completed with the consummation. At this point, the Great Sacrifice is complete."

"But, what is the Great Sacrifice?" repeated the healer who was quickly becoming frustrated and confused.

"Now you know what I have to put up with," interjected the hat.

The Wise Man glared at him before continuing. "It is the one thing dear to Mortals and Immortals alike. The couple will lose their autonomy. The two will become one. Their souls will become bound to each other until the end of time."

"What a way to live," remarked the hat. "Reminds me of us."

"Is that why there were physical changes?" the healer asked, ignoring the hat.

"Yes," replied the Wise Man. "This is the physical manifestation of their bond."

"And the whispers?" asked the healer.

"The unformed thoughts and wishes of the other soul," replied the Wise Man. "Once the bond is complete, they will be able to fully hear the other's unspoken feelings. With time, they will learn to control this aspect."

"Can the ritual be reversed?" asked Griogair.

"Before the bond is completed by the consummation, the ritual can be reversed simply with time," replied the Wise Man. "The longer they go without consummating, the smaller the bond will become."

"Hoo hoooooo," laughed the hat. "Just try to stop those two. I'm surprised they lasted this long."

"You're right!" exclaimed the healer. "Thank you, but I must be going. I've got to stop them before they do something they may regret in the morning."

"Good luck," said the hat as the healer transported back to his office. "Think he'll make it?"

"It'd take a miracle," replied the Wise Man before drifting off into a loud slumber.

* * *

The healer appeared in his office and was instantly overwhelmed with concerned Fae looking for him. He recognized the man and woman as the parents of a Fae Lord living in the outskirts of the Goblin City. After calming them, he learned that their daughter-in-law was expecting triplets and needed the healer immediately. Their midwife was not prepared for the complications of this delivery and told them to find the castle healer. Weighing the two emergencies, the healer decided to assist with the most immediate problem. He could only hope to return to the castle before the bonding was consummated.

* * *

Dinner was over much too quickly for Sarah, but, alas, it was time to get dressed for the ball. Instead of helping her dress, Sarah convinced Jareth to let her surprise him. He retired to his own chambers, alone. Lounging in his luxuriant bath, he took time to ready himself for the evening. His vanity aside, he wanted to look his best for Sarah. Just having her at his side, he would be the envy of every man in the room. He wanted her to continue to desire him over all other men. It was his hope that she might agree to become his wife before the year was over. Just the thought of her going back to her mundane life in the Above made his stomach clench with anxiety.

In her own chambers, Sarah was bathing in a tub filled with lavender scented water. Her hair was piled upon her head as she submerged herself up to her chin in the relaxing warm bath. Soft music played in the background, while candles flickered on the edge of the tub giving the room a nice relaxing atmosphere. Sarah's eyes were closed as she allowed the sounds and smells envelop her. As Maola came to fetch her, she was almost loathed to leave the room. Only the thought of seeing Jareth again could encourage her to step out of the tub.

After quickly drying off, Sarah went into the main chambers to dress. Chatting casually with Maola, Sarah was soon dressed in a shimmering gold ball gown. It was off the shoulders and tight at the waist. Thanking the nearest deity she could breathe in the corset she was wearing, Sarah looked at the bell skirt and watched it sway. Seeing the sight she made, she forgave Maola for making her wear the uncomfortable undergarment. If it made her look hot, Sarah was all for wearing it. She couldn't wait for Jareth to see her in her new ballgown.

Sarah didn't have to wait long. Soon after Maola put the finishing touches on her hair, a knock came at the door. Sarah giggled as Maola shooed her behind the screen to make a grand entrance. Once she was safely ensconced, the young maid opened the door to reveal her monarch. The Goblin King bowed as she curtsied and made a hasty exit. Jareth looked around the room in confusion until he saw movement behind the changing screen. As Sarah stepped out from behind the screen, Jareth felt as if time had stopped. His heart stuttered in his chest before fluttering a racing beat. His Sarah was exquisite.

"You like," she asked, pleased with his response.

"I like," he breathed. His temporary paralysis broke and he was finally able to take her in his arms. His lips burned a path from her ear to her neck. They rested at her pulse point and he could feel her heart skip a beat as she gasped at the feeling.

"Jareth," she gasped. "We have to go greet the guests."

"The guests can wait," he purred, nipping at her shoulder.

"No, they can't," Sarah protested. She tried to push away from him, but he held her in an iron grip.

"I hate it when you're right," he groaned, pulling away at last.

"Come on, Romeo," she giggled.

"You do know that you owe me," Jareth sighed.

"I'll pay you later," she promised. Stepping closer, she took the lobe of his ear between her teeth and tugged. "With interest."

"Wench!" he growled. Her devilish laugh matched his equally wicked grin.

Taking him by the hand, she led him from the room. They took time to stroll the halls, just enjoying the other's company, before finally stepping before the ballroom. The sounds of conversation and laughter floated through the doors and Sarah looked to Jareth. He winked at her and put on a black and gold feathered mask. It matched his gold coat and black trousers perfectly. Sarah grinned and put on a gold gilt mask encrusted with jewels. They turned to the doors as they slowly opened to reveal the masque in progress.

Arm in arm, they descended the stairs. All eyes were fixated on the elegant picture created by the couple as they entered the room. It was obvious that this was a formidable couple in unity with one another. Many were openly surprised that the Goblin King had, at last, found his equal. Through diplomatic interactions, everyone in the room had met Sarah. If anyone could stand up to the fearsome Goblin King and survive, it was she. At the very least, she could be as stubborn as he and that would keep him busy and out of trouble. This new development led most to ponder the direction of the relationship. In fact, several of the women were already planning parties to celebrate their engagement.

The opening jazz strains of Early Autumn began to play as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Jareth pulled Sarah onto the dance floor and held her close as they began to sway to the music. As Ella sang of her loneliness, the couple whispered promises to never have an early autumn of their own. Their lips came together in a sweet kiss as the piano drifted through the last notes of the song. Spontaneous applause broke out at the sight of the two Monarchs so obviously in love. Women giggled, while their men smirked at Jareth's good fortune. Everyone knew that Mortals were extremely fertile in the Underground.

After their dance, Jareth and Sarah mingled with their guests. Jareth frowned as he saw Rhisiart coming towards them, but relaxed when he saw the young beauty on his arm. Sarah smiled happily at the thought that Rhisiart may finally have moved on. Still, it didn't stop the possessive hold Jareth placed on his beloved. He was taking no chances where the rival king was concerned. They waited until the man finished making his approach before extending their greetings. Introductions were made and the conversation dissolved into small talk between the three rulers and Rhisiart's escort.

Watching Sarah speaking to the other couple, he realized that, for the first time in his life, he was absolutely content. He could almost imagine that they were already married with a family of their own. His mind began to fantasize about leaving the ball to check on the little ones, safely tucked into their beds. Then, they'd retire to their shared chambers to make mad passionate love through the night. It was a lovely fantasy and Jareth would have been convinced to remain lost in it forever if it weren't for Sarah's light touch on his arm bringing him back to reality.

A sweet sound of tickled ivories filled the ballroom with the enchanting music of Billie Holiday. The romantic music filled Jareth with a yearning to dance with his Sarah. He quickly made their excuses to King Rhisiart and all but dragged her back out onto the floor. Pulling her tight to him, he led her into another dance. The song's lyrics tugged at him and he had a sudden urge to sing to her. He gave into the urge, softly singing into her ear as they moved slowly around the floor.

_The very thought of you  
I forget to do  
Those little ordinary things  
That everyone ought to do  
I'm livin' in a kind of a daydream  
I'm happy as a king  
And foolish though it may seem  
To me that's everything  
The mere idea of you  
The longing here for you  
You'll never know  
How slow the moments go  
Till I'm near to you  
I see your face in every flower  
Your eyes in stars above  
It's just the thought of you,  
The very thought of you, my love_

Jareth could wait no longer to be alone with his beloved Sarah. The guests did not seem to mind when their hosts made a hasty exit. A good deal of giggling and laughter could be heard coming from the festive room. Redmond, in attendance with his fiancé, stepped in as host and made sure the guests were kept happy. He, too, was pleased for his king. Sarah was a good influence on the grumpy Goblin King. The Kingdom was also benefiting from the new diplomatic relationships she had fostered.

The couple reappeared in Jareth's chambers. Sarah looked around at the opulent surroundings before turning to smirk at her rather impulsive suitor. "In a hurry for something?"

"Now, whatever gave you that idea?" he asked, slowly removing his leather gloves. Placing his hands low on her hips, he pulled her close to him.

"Oh, I don't know," she teased. "Maybe it's the way you're looking at me." She kissed his mouth quickly. "Or maybe it's the way you're holding me." Her lips lit a trail down past his chin to his neck. "Or could it be the fact that we're alone in your chambers?" She lifted his jabot and unbuttoned his shirt, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin.

"You know me too well," he purred, removing the neck adornment to give her easier access. The feeling of her soft lips against his sensitive skin was causing his body to quiver in anticipation.

"That I do," she agreed.

Her nimble fingers continued to unbutton his shirt until his entire torso was exposed. Pulling the shirt from the stylish Venetian knickers, she pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms until it fluttered to the floor. Sarah made it her mission to taste every inch of him. He groaned as her tongue darted about his smooth chest. It was like a sweet torture that he never wanted to end. Letting Sarah take the dominant position was a new experience for the Goblin King. Jareth had never made himself vulnerable to anyone, male or female. It wasn't his prerogative to give someone power over him. Giving Sarah that privilege seemed both right and necessary.

Sarah's hands continued to caress her handsome king, as her lips finally made it back to join with his. Their kiss turned into a fiery inferno of passion as she granted him license to teasingly caress her. Growing impatient, Jareth broke their kiss to circle her like a predator. He came to a stop with her in front of him as his fingers began to pull the buttons through the eyelets to remove the first barrier to his ultimate desire. Her dress grew loose and she allowed it to sink to the ground in a pool of fabric before stepping out of it completely.

Jareth stepped around her to get a better view. "Beautiful. Simply beautiful. You are a feast for my eyes, Sarah-mine."

Sarah looked deeply into his haunting mismatched eyes before taking the next step. Continuing the eye contact, she slowly unhooked the busk fasteners to her corset. Slowly, her radiant skin was exposed to the cool air of the drafty castle. With a soft thud, the undergarment fell to the floor at last. Jareth's fingertips began to travel across the newly bared skin. A cool draft blew across her heated body and she shivered at the feel of it. The combination of Jareth's warm hands coupled with the chilly evening air was erotically stimulating. She could feel herself becoming increasingly aroused and burning with a need to join with her Goblin King.

Wrapping a leg around his thigh, Sarah could feel the same need throbbing within Jareth's core. He lifted her effortlessly and explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue. With gazelle-like speed, he had her pressed against a wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they continued to taste, touch, and explore each other. Moving from her mouth to her breast, a low moan escaped from her as his lips surrounded a taut peak. He rolled it around with his tongue until he felt her arch into him.

Sarah soon found herself on her back in the massive plush bed. Jareth was sitting on the edge, tearing the boots from his feet until they hit the floor. Crawling over her, his tongue continued its adventure. The sensations he was causing were unlike anything Sarah had ever experienced. Most of her previous encounters had been fumbling and unsatisfying. With Jareth, Sarah knew that there was much more to come. Still, it surprised her when he pulled away from her to gaze into her eyes.

"Are you sure you are ready to continue?" he asked, breathing heavily. "We can stop if you'd rather wait a bit longer."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she replied. "Jareth, make love to me."

Jareth smiled and placed butterfly kisses onto her face. "With pleasure, my love."

* * *

It was late when Griogair had finally finished assisting the complicated delivery. He left the triplets with their new parents before returning to the castle to clean up and find the Goblin Regent. After washing up and changing, he walked towards the ballroom to see if he might get lucky and find the two rulers together. Peering in at the extravagant gathering, he tried to get a glimpse of either monarch. Unfortunately, it only took a few moments to realize they were not there. A nervous feeling began to sink into his stomach as he began walking to the one place he sincerely hoped he would not find them.

Stopping in front of the doors leading to the King's chambers, he held his fist up with the intention of knocking. A sound escaping from the room halted him in his action and he stood before the door with a poised fist and a defeated expression. There was no mistaking the sounds of passion and, if he was hearing things correctly, he was too late. The Goblin King and his lady were already engaged in bedroom exploits.

"Oh my God!" came a feminine scream that nearly shook the castle walls. "Jareth!"

The healer winced and then hung his head. "What's done is done. They'll figure it out for themselves in the morning." With that last, not so happy, thought, he retired to his own chambers for some much needed rest to await the inevitable battle come the dawn.


	17. Interlude 7

**A/N:**Here's the long awaited morning after chapter…enjoy! I'll see you all a week from tomorrow for Thanksgiving (11/24).

**Disclaimer:** In the spirit of thanksgiving, I'm thankful for Jim Henson's awesome genius, David Bowie's hotness, and Jennifer Connelly's whininess for providing me with plenty of fodder for my writing. Though I don't make any money, I do receive enjoyment in playing in this most wonderful fantasy playground.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Interlude 7: The Morning After~~~~~

A stream of sunlight fell across the well-used bed, prompting Jareth's eyes to flicker open. For a moment, he had forgotten that he was back in the Goblin Kingdom. He reached over to check the digital clock on his nightstand when he realized that he was no longer Above. Memories began to flood into his consciousness, making him smile in response. His Sarah had finally given her whole self to him. They had made love at various times throughout the night, reveling in the intimacy of the act. Never before had he wished so hard to live within another. She was his perfect mate; his precious Sarah.

Speaking of a certain green-eyed vixen, Jareth turned to look for his lady. The space next to him was empty and cold. A frown adorned his face as he sat up to look for her. 'Over here,' said a soft voice in his head. He turned toward the voice and saw the Goblin Regent standing before his long dressing mirror. 'It's about time you got up,' said the voice again. Confused eyes looked at Sarah, as he noticed her mouth remained shut. Who was speaking? He looked around the room for the mysterious second person. 'You can stop looking around. It's me and we have to have a little chat,' said the voice. With eyes widened, he finally focused on his beloved.

Sarah had changed. He could even see the changes from his spot on the bed. Her eyebrows were curved upwards, not unlike his own. When she turned to look at him, he gasped. A pair of green mismatched eyes stared into his own. What in the Underground was going on? Taking his hand up to rake through his hair, something new caught his attention. His hand remained suspended in front of his face as he took in the new mark on the palm of his hand. There was no mistaking it for anything other than the mark of matrimony.

"No shit Sherlock," Sarah growled, turning towards him. He could see that she was angry and tried to come up with an explanation to give her. "If you lie to me, so help me, I will be a widow before the day is out. Care to tell me how we _actually_ got these?" She held out her palm for him to see an identical mark.

"Well?" Jareth hedged.

"Out with it!" Sarah demanded.

"It started in March," Jareth began, dreading her reaction. "You and I drank a little too much during the pub crawl and…"

"And what? Pulled a Vegas?" Sarah replied incredulously. "Why now?"

"Why now?" he asked.

"If we supposedly got married in March, why didn't these show up then?" she reiterated, thrusting her hand at Jareth.

"The ceremony wasn't completed," Jareth explained.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better," Sarah moaned.

Jareth finally stood and walked towards the Goblin Regent. "They told me that we left before it could be completed."

"Who told you?" Sarah asked. Her head dropped into her hands as she began to massage her aching temples.

"The Wise Man and his hat," Jareth replied. "After I awoke that day in March, I had trouble remembering the night before so I went out in search of answers. They said that you and I had requested that they marry us, but that we left before the bonding ritual was complete."

"Well, it's certainly complete now!" she cried, looking at the mark on her palm.

Jareth looked at the identical mark on his palm. "It looks that way."

"This is horrible!" Sarah exclaimed. Throwing her hands in the air, she began to pace wildly. A feeling of hurt flooded her body, but Sarah, in her ire, ignored it.

"It's not that bad," Jareth denied, his face registering the unintended insult. "We love each other. Eventually, we would have taken this step. It just happened a little quicker than we had planned."

"You are taking an awful lot for granted," Sarah huffed. "You lied to me! You knew that we had almost gotten married and never said one word to me. I'll bet you planned it. Like I'd marry you, you devious…"

"Now, stop right there," bellowed the Goblin King. "I didn't tell you because I thought there wasn't anything to tell. And what do you mean 'like I'd marry you?' What's so wrong about bonding to me? There are plenty of women who'd be happy to be where you are, right now. You're lucky to be with such an eligible man like myself."

"Bastard!" Sarah shouted, her voice reverberating on the stone walls.

"Wench!" barked Jareth, at least one decibel higher than the Goblin Regent.

"Asshole!" screeched Sarah. By now, the entire castle could hear the argument and had taken cover.

"Viper!" Jareth roared.

"Son of a…" Sarah began.

"Hold it!" yelled a new voice, startling the two royals into silence.

In an eerie manner, both halves of the couple turned towards the newcomer with murder in their eyes. Identical forehead veins pulsed on twin red faces as they took in those standing in witness. Caedmon felt a chill go down his spine and was thankful that Redmond had been the one to speak. The healer stood in the background, ready to run at a moment's notice. To his credit, Red was holding his ground with an aura of parental disapproval surrounding him.

"What is going on in here?" Redmond admonished.

"She/he started it," they both accused, pointing a finger at the other.

"Look at you," Redmond tsked. "Royalty acting as children."

"Did you know?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I've just been informed," Red replied. "According to the healer, your bonding was completed last night. I would offer you my congratulations, but considering the circumstances, I shall hold on to my well wishes for the time being."

"You can hold onto them for all eternity, for all I care," Sarah stated coldly.

"Will you kindly inform my _wife_ that being married to me is the best thing that could have happened to her?" Jareth requested.

"Your Majesty," pleaded the healer.

"Will you kindly inform my _husband_ that he can just drop dead?" Sarah added.

"Sarah," groaned Caedmon.

"You're all on his side," Sarah sobbed, her control breaking.

"We're on both your sides," Redmond assured her.

"He lied to me," Sarah accused.

"I never lied," Jareth denied. "I just never told her."

"That's a lie by omission," Sarah replied.

A wave of sadness and betrayal encompassed the Goblin King, nearly making him keel over. He couldn't stand to see the tears streaking down Sarah's cheeks. Half of him wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her. The other half was doing a happy little jig at the thought of her getting back a little of the pain he was feeling. It was as if she were rejecting him again and all of the pain from that initial dismissal was spewing forth. He wanted to curse the very fates that would allow him to remain bonded forever to such a heartless creature.

"I suggest we all calm down and go about this rationally," advised Redmond.

"You can stay here and discuss this, but I'm done!" Sarah shouted. "Consider this exchange over. I'm going back Above and I'd better not see you follow me."

"Fine by me!" Jareth replied.

"Fine!" Sarah echoed.

"Fine!" Jareth repeated.

"Fine!" Sarah parroted.

"Fine!" yelled Caedmon. Everyone turned to look at the wayward Captain. He ducked his head sheepishly, embarrassed at getting caught up in the royal drama.

Sarah gave Jareth one last glare before disappearing into a flash of green light. Emerald colored glitter covered every surface in the room, including the four men. The healer, seeing that there was nothing more to be done, went back to his own chambers. Looking at the bewildered and angry King, Redmond urged Caedmon to follow quickly behind the healer. The room remained engulfed in silence, broken only by Jareth's harried breathing.

"She left me," he growled, an expression of hurt settling into his features.

"Can you blame her?" Red replied.

Jareth turned to his advisor, enraged. Red braced himself for the eventual explosion. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes to see the Goblin King on the verge of tears. In all the years Red had known Jareth, this would be the first time he'd seen tears in Jareth's eyes. Sure, he'd been sad before. No one could go through life without some sort of loss. Be it your first love or your favorite pet, everyone loses something important to them. Still, he'd never cried over the loss of anything until now. Red knew Sarah meant a lot to the King, but now he knew just how much.

"This isn't over, Jareth," Red soothed. "She'll come back."

"No, she won't," Jareth denied. "She said being married to me was horrible. This is hopeless."

"She was just hurt," Red replied. "Sarah loves you. She can't stay mad at you forever. Besides, she has to come back eventually. You two are married."

"Speaking of that, how in the hell did this happen?" Jareth asked, effectively changing the subject. He'd wallow in his self-pity later, preferably with a bottle of his finest Goblin whiskey.

"According to Griogair, you two somehow completed the bonding ritual on your own," Red explained. "Did you, perhaps, mix your blood during your excursion to your cousin's kingdom?"

"What the devil does that have to do with anything?" Jareth groused.

"Did you?" Red pressed.

"We might have," Jareth replied. "We were both bleeding. Gods help us, was that part of the bonding ritual?"

"Apparently so," Red stated.

"Then the whole illness…"Jareth replied.

"Was all a part of your bonding," Red finished.

"Why did these wait so long to appear?" Jareth asked, showing the matrimonial mark on his palm.

Red's face flushed and he cleared his throat nervously. "I believe it has something to do with…er…consummating the bond."

Jareth's face twisted into a sly grin as he thought about said consummation. "Indeed."

"Give her time, Your Majesty," Red advised.

Jareth nodded and Red decided it was time to leave the man alone with his thoughts. He gave a supportive smile and left the room to go clean the glitter out of his hair. Looking at the bed, Jareth was reminded of last night's activities. His bed was going to be much colder tonight and he was dreading the eve. How could he have pushed her away? He cursed his stubborn nature and his ever present arrogance. There was only one thing he could do. Find some way to win back her trust. For that, he'd need to enlist the help of someone special. With a grin, he disappeared to begin his quest.


	18. Truly Thankful

**A/N:** Here is a massive chapter for you. I figured you could use a little extra reading for your patience. Since I couldn't do the letters like I have for previous chapters, I decided to do a series of vignettes. Anything in italics is a vignette. The actual Turkey Day fun is at the end. Enjoy! Mucho gracias to my awesome reviewers from the last two chapters Ayjah, boo, crystalclear8050, DaAmazingMeepers, Dragowolf, Eeyorebcb, HachimansKitsune, Jane Owen, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, krazychicka, LadyBowie1947, LadySoy, lonely 27, MinkyT, MyraValhallah, Nanenna, notwritten, Scyfy girl, slythrn-barnbum, Stacy Vorosco, Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf, VampireMafiaQueen, Welshteen, and xxyangxx2006. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own a thing.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Truly Thankful~~~~~

"_Young man, go upstairs and clean your room!" demanded a frustrated Karen. _

"_But, it's not that dirty," protested Toby. He just cleaned his room last week. What more did his mother want from him?_

"_It's a pigsty," replied Karen. "Now, I'm done arguing. Get up there and start cleaning!"_

_Toby gave an overly theatric sigh and switched off his game system. He hadn't been doing well at his new game anyway. Dramatically stomping up the stairs, he waited until he got to the top before shouting back to his mother, "it's not fair!" Without waiting for a reply, he went into his room and shut the door. Grumbling loudly, he made a big show of picking up his dirty clothes and flinging them into his basket. _

"_It's not fair!" he reiterated to himself as he begrudgingly began to pick up the odds and ends scattered on his floor._

"_Now, if that doesn't bring back memories," came the voice of a stranger._

_Toby whipped around to see a blond man, wearing weird clothes, standing in his private sanctuary. "Who are you?"_

"_I am Jareth, the Goblin King," replied Jareth with a courtly bow. _

"_And I'm Spiderman," stated the skeptical Toby. "Get out of my room or I'm going to get my dad and he'll kick your butt."_

"_I assure you that I can prove my claim," laughed Jareth. "Can you say the same?"_

"_Ok. Prove it!" Toby challenged._

_Jareth shook his head at the stubborn child and created a crystal orb. He passed it from one arm to another in an almost hypnotic manner. Following the graceful movements, Toby watched carefully. Jareth decided to have some fun with the boy. The globe came to a stop on his fingertips. Wordlessly, he transformed his crystal into a snake. Quickly hiding a smile of reminiscence, he threw the snake at Toby. Ducking, he spun around to see the snake transform into a scarf. His eyes grew larger as he saw a goblin carry the scarf away with a chuckle._

"_Whoa! Ok, ok…so you're the Goblin King. I believe you," said Toby. "What do you want? If you're looking for Sarah, she's not here."_

"_Why would I be looking for your sister?" asked Jareth, not even bothering to hide his surprise._

_With a grin, the youngster went to his bookshelf. After rummaging around for a moment, he pulled out a red leather bound book with gold gilt writing. "Come on, man. Sarah's read me this book since I was little. If you're the Goblin King and you're here, that means Sarah's the girl from the book. Anyone who's read this knows that you're all mushy on my sister. Ewww."_

"_Someday, Young Tobias, you will fall in love," Jareth warned. "When you get 'all mushy,' I just hope to be around to say 'I told you so.'"_

"_Whatever," scoffed Toby._

"_I am not here for your sister," Jareth said, getting back on task. _

_Toby looked at him skeptically, "then why are you here?"_

"_I need your help," Jareth explained._

"_**My **__help?" Toby asked._

"_Yes, Toby," Jareth replied. "I seemed to have made a mess with your sister."_

"_What did you do?" Toby asked._

_Jareth cleared his throat, trying to think of the best way to tell the young man what happened. After a moment, he just decided to go for it. "I married her."_

"_WHAT!" Toby cried, before covering his mouth with his hands. The two of them looked at the door for a moment, expecting Karen or Robert to come running in the room. When nothing happened they returned to the conversation at hand. _

"_Sarah has been watching the Goblin Kingdom for me as we decided to exchange lives for a year," Jareth explained._

"_Wait! You mean that Sarah didn't go to Namibia?" Toby asked, feeling a little betrayed._

"_No," Jareth replied. "She's been in the Underground tending to my business."_

"_She lied to me," Toby grumbled. _

_Jareth took pity on the child. "At my request, young Toby."_

_Toby looked at Jareth and decided to believe him. It was easier that way. "So, if she went there and you came here, how'd you two end up getting married?"_

"_It's a long story, Toby," Jareth sighed. "Suffice to say, we didn't really know we were getting married. I'll spare you the complicated story and say that Sarah is angry with me."_

"_Why?" Toby asked._

"_Because she feels that I knew it was a possibility and did not tell her," Jareth replied. "I can't really blame her for that. I should have told her in March when the process began. I just didn't think anything would happen. We got into an argument and nasty words were said by the both of us. Now, I need your help to apologize to Sarah and bring her back to the Underground."_

"_That's not gonna be easy," Toby surmised. "Sarah's pretty cool for a sister, but, if you make her mad, she takes a long time to forget what you did."_

"_Tell me about it," Jareth agreed._

"_What can I do to help?" Toby asked, sitting on his bed. _

_Jareth sat next to his new brother-in-law and laid out his plan. Toby thought Jareth was crazy for wanting to talk to Sarah when there would be so many sharp objects nearby. Still, he couldn't find any fault with the plot. Agreeing to play his part, Toby and Jareth had just finished planning when they heard a knock at the door. Toby prayed that he remembered to lock the door before beginning to clean. When the knob turned and the door remained closed, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked at the clutter in his room and hung his head. His mother would kill him for not doing as she asked. Jareth, sensing the boy's concerns, waved his hands and Toby watched as his things put themselves away in a flash. With a grin, Jareth transported himself away to speak to another necessary ally. _

"_Tobias James Williams, open this door right now!" yelled Karen._

_Toby ran to the door and flung it open. "Hi mom."_

"_Don't 'hi mom' me," she warned. "I came to check on the progress of your room." She looked around at the neat room with a smile of approval. "Looks good, son. Thanks for doing as I asked. You can come down and watch some TV before dinner."_

_Toby grinned at his mother's back and gave a whisper of thanks to his new brother. He thought he could hear a response on the wind. With a shrug, he bounded down the stairs to take another crack at his game._

* * *

"_Order up!" shouted the cook as Shelia grabbed the hot plates and set them on her tray._

_Expertly balancing the plates full of diner fare, she hurried to her table to unload them. The bored couple barely spared her a glance as they took their food from her. She left them after letting them know she'd be back to check on them soon. The bell over the door rang out, signaling a new customer entering. She absently sang out a greeting as she refilled coffee cups for the various patrons. Unnoticed by her, a pair of eyes followed her as she went about her after-school routine. _

_Scott Beckett wished he could tell Shelia how he felt. His blue eyes watched her every movement from afar. She was beautiful, in his eyes at least. Her belief in magic and fantasy was not unlike his own. When he was a child, his mother used to tell him dark stories of the north. Tales of Goblins taking children in the night while leaving behind tiny changelings. He'd half suspected that he was one of them until his mother let him in on the fact that he was just an ordinary boy. How he wished and hoped for a world where nothing was as it seemed. Unfortunately, it seemed as if he were destined to remain in the mundane realm._

_Shelia walked over to the new table, ready to begin her 'service with a smile.' "Hello and welcome to Val's. Can I get you something to drink?" As she handed over a menu, she locked eyes with her customer._

"_Hello, Miss Greene," Jareth greeted with a smirk. _

"_Well, hello yourself," Shelia replied. "Haven't seen you since Miss Williams returned from her break."_

"_Ah, yes," Jareth said. "That is the very subject which has brought me here to you today."_

_Shelia began to reply, but could feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of her skull. Turning, she could see her manager giving her the evil eye. Jareth followed her gaze and gave a sympathetic smile of understanding. Before she could say anything, he flicked his wrist and stopped time. Everyone suddenly came to an extreme halt. An eerie quiet fell over the bustling diner. People were frozen, mid-bite and mid-conversation. Shelia raised an eyebrow and looked back to her old teacher._

"_I have need to speak to you," Jareth explained. "Please, have a seat."_

"_Don't mind if I do," Shelia replied, taking the proffered seat. Her feet were killing her and she relished the chance to take a load off._

"_Before I begin, I have to ask, how is Sarah?" Jareth asked._

_Shelia gave him a long look and sighed. "She looks like hell. What did you do to her?"_

"_I married her," Jareth replied._

"_Hold it, buster!" she cried. "Back the train up. What do you mean, you married her?"_

_Jareth took a deep breath and delved into a summary of the events from March to present. He tried to avoid the disappointed look in Shelia's eyes. It wasn't as if he didn't already know how bad he'd messed up. The addition of her disapproval was enough to make him want to hang his head. His arrogance refused to allow him that indulgence. Jareth, the Goblin King, hung his head for no one…except Sarah, perhaps. As his story reached the inevitable conclusion, he felt as if a great weight had lifted from his shoulders. Hope returned to his heart as he unloaded this millstone about his neck. _

_Shelia whistled through her teeth. "Boy, you really hit a snafu with this one."_

"_Snafu?" Jareth asked, confused._

"_It's an old military saying," Shelia explained. "It stands for Situation Normal All Fuc…"_

_Jareth quickly interrupted. "Ah hem, I think I get the picture."_

"_Anyways, now I understand why Miss Williams is so moody," Shelia stated. "She's really mad at you, right now."_

"_She can get madder quicker than any woman I ever saw," sighed Jareth._

"_Of course, she has a right to be angry," Shelia replied._

"_That she does," Jareth agreed. _

"_But you have a plan to get her back…don't you?" Shelia asked, hope brightening her hazel eyes._

_Jareth raised his eyebrow to her in a haughty manner, as if to say, 'of course, I do.' Shelia rolled her eyes and gestured for him to get on with it. Jareth let her in on his plan to return Sarah to her rightful place at his side. Shelia listened intently and could find no obvious flaws. Jareth would need confidence, humility, and a little bit of luck to make things work. The first and the third were things that seemed to be already a part of the Goblin King's makeup. Unfortunately, she wondered if he would be able to pull off the second. Only time would tell, she decided. After agreeing to play her part in his plot, Jareth released time. The diner came to life, once more, before their eyes._

"_I think I'll have the tuna salad sandwich," Jareth ordered, handing the menu back to his surprised waitress._

_Shelia grinned and shook her head, promising to get that out to him right away. Just as she vowed, a few moments later she returned with his food. Jareth ate slowly, relishing the moment of peace before all hell was to break loose. When he was done, he left a $20 bill next to the check and stood up to leave. He started to walk out before thinking better of himself and made his way over to the young man seated by himself. Lowering his mouth to the boy's ear, he whispered a bit of advice. The boy looked at him with a reddened face, but Jareth merely nodded and exited the diner, leaving him to ponder the meaning of 'be careful what you wish for.'_

* * *

"_I'll see you all on Monday," Sarah said happily as she dismissed the class. "Have a happy Thanksgiving everyone!"_

_As each of the children celebrated their good fortune of having a very short week, Sarah sighed. Only a few more hours left and she'd have her own long weekend. A long weekend alone. It was enough to make her depression flare once again. Must be getting close to that time of the month. She was always a little hormonal every few weeks or so. At least she would be able to see her family on Thursday. That would break up the monotony for a little while. So caught up in her own thoughts, Sarah didn't notice that one of her students had stayed behind and was now looking at her with a bemused expression._

"_Have a happy Thanksgiving, Miss Williams," Sheila said, startling Sarah out of her musings._

"_You, too, Shelia," Sarah replied. "Doing anything fun for the holiday?"_

"_Not really," Shelia said sadly. She was going to have to lay it on thick to play her part in Jareth's plot. _

"_Oh?" Sarah asked in concern. _

"_Well, both my parents have to work on Thanksgiving," Shelia bemoaned. It was only a small lie. True, her parents were both working on Thanksgiving, but they were planning on having a large dinner on Friday with her entire extended family. _

"_Don't you have any place to celebrate Thanksgiving?" Sarah asked, her heart breaking for her favorite student._

_Shelia tucked away the feeling of guilt, knowing that her lie was necessary. "No. I'm just going to stay home and watch the parade by myself."_

"_You can't do that," Sarah said. "Why don't you come over to my parent's home for Thanksgiving?"_

_Mentally giving herself a pat on the back, Shelia proceeded to lay it on thick. "I couldn't do that, Miss Williams. It wouldn't be fair to your parents."_

"_They won't mind in the least," Sarah replied. She scribbled down an address on a blank slip of paper. Handing the paper to Shelia, her tone brokered no dissention. "Be at this address around five o'clock on Thursday. We'll be eating around six."_

"_If you're sure," Shelia hedged. _

"_I'm sure," Sarah said. "I'll see you on Thursday. Have a nice day, Shelia."_

"_You, too, Miss Williams," Shelia replied, picking up her messenger bag and flinging it over her shoulder. She gave one final wave to her teacher as she headed out the door. _

_Sarah watched her go and went out to get some lunch of her own. As she walked outside, she tried to remember the last time she felt so famished. In the last week, she'd eaten more than she had in the last month. Of course, most of it consisted of tubs of her favorite ice cream. It seemed that heart break and frozen dairy products went hand in hand. She had better lay off the sweets. Already her clothes were starting to feel a little tight around her waist. It wouldn't do for her to let herself go. After all, there were plenty of other fish in the sea. If only they were all as flamboyantly sexy as her own exotic fish. Sarah sighed petulantly. Something had to give and soon. She couldn't keep living a half life, waiting for her man to show up and whisk her away. She had to…oh, look, Grimmel's is having a sale on Ben and Jerry's. Without another thought of her Goblin King, she headed into the grocery store and down the frozen dairy aisle to pick up another tub…or two…or three. It was going to be another long night._

* * *

_Grabbing for the last can of fried onions, Karen gave a little shout of triumph. The other shoppers looked at her searching for signs of dangerous insanity while Toby ducked his head and tried to become invisible. Putting the onions into her basket, she crossed off another item on her extensive grocery list. The cart had long ago begun to fill to capacity as Karen walked the aisles of her favorite store looking for the items to complete her perfect Thanksgiving dinner. Toby had long ago grown bored of shopping and wished that he were somewhere…anywhere…else._

"_Are we done, yet?" whined Toby, looking at his mother's shopping list with something akin to hope._

"_No," Karen replied firmly. _

_Toby hung his head, his hopes dashed with a single word. "How much longer?"_

"_As long as it takes," replied Karen, pushing her cart towards her next destination. "Don't you want to have a good Thanksgiving dinner?"_

"_I guess," Toby reluctantly agreed._

"_Then, we need to get this shopping done," Karen said. She turned down another aisle, her eyes trained on the next item on her list._

"_Can I have a friend over for Thanksgiving dinner?" Toby asked. _

_Karen grabbed a couple bags of cubed stuffing bread and placing them in the cart. Checking it off of her list, she looked at the next item. "What was that?"_

"_I said, can I invite a friend for Thanksgiving?" he restated._

"_Doesn't your friend have to be home with his parents?" Karen asked absently. Oh where on earth are the canned yams? Damn store was always moving things around. Ah ha! She grabbed a can of candied yams and tossed it into the cart._

"_Um, no, mom," Toby replied. "He doesn't have anyone to celebrate Thanksgiving with. I told him I'd ask if he could eat with us."_

"_Oh, well, that's fine, dear," Karen stated. "We'll have plenty of food for your friend. Just let him know to be at the house by six."_

"_Thanks, mom!" Toby exclaimed, throwing his arms around her waist._

"_Ooof!" Karen gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. _

"_Sorry, mom," Toby apologized, stepping back to give her room. "Where to next?" _

"_I think we have everything, hun," Karen said, looking over her list for stray items. "What say you and I check out and get this stuff home? We can stop by Pizza Palace to get some dinner on the way home."_

"_Woo hoo!" Toby cried, already starting to book it towards the check-out lanes. _

_Karen laughed at her youngest. It was times like these she wished she had had another child. It was nice having a son and Sarah was so much like a daughter, but it would have been nice to have had one more. Perhaps Sarah would settle down soon and give her some grandchildren. It was hard to believe that prim and proper Karen was looking forward to grandchildren, but, in her heart she knew it to be true. Perhaps they would be like Sarah and love a good story. She would do the right thing, this time, and support them in their beliefs. With a frown, she tried hard not to think of the mistakes she had made when it came to her oldest. She was just glad that they had made up before it had been too late. _

_The two Williams' checked-out and Karen tried hard not to wince at the final total after coupons. Hauling their goodies to the car, Karen noticed the extra spring in Toby's step. Grinning, she opened the hatch on her minivan and the two of them loaded the back with groceries. Children really were a blessing, Karen decided. No, grandchildren wouldn't be a bad thing at all. Getting into the vehicle, they made the trip to Pizza Planet. Karen made a note to call Sarah later. It wouldn't hurt to plant a few seeds now. Afterall, she did want grandchildren while she was young enough to appreciate them._

* * *

"_I love you, Jack," said the woman as she clung to her makeshift life raft._

"_Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes. Not yet, do you understand me?" came the reply of her frozen love from the waters below._

"_I'm so cold," complained the woman as she shivered against the bitter cold April waters._

"_Listen, Rose," he demanded. "You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?"_

"_I can't feel my body," confessed the woman, not really understanding his devotion but thankful for it all the same._

"_Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you," he confessed. "And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."_

"_I promise," she vowed._

"_Never let go," he commanded._

"_I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go," she promised._

"_Don't let him go Rose," blubbered a sobbing Sarah as she stabbed her spoon back into the half empty tub of Ben and Jerry's. She shoved the heaping spoonful of sugary goodness into her mouth. "Damn Goblin Kings!" _

_A sudden gurgling began deep in the pit of her stomach. Sarah jumped up from the couch and ran to the place of her relief. Hunching over the toilet, she let the three tubs of Ben and Jerry's disappear into the abyss. Dissolving into a fit of dry heaves, Sarah felt utterly miserable. She knew she shouldn't have eaten three tubs of ice cream in one sitting. That much sugar was bound to have serious implications. With a quick flush, the contents of her latest binge left her bathroom without a trace. Sarah wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. In the distance, she could hear a telephone ringing. _

_Sarah pulled herself up from the bathroom floor and quickly rinsed her mouth out with a little water. Her bare feet padded along the cold hardwood floors as she made her way to the phone. Lifting it out of the cradle, she put her ear to the headset only to hear a dial tone in reply. She missed the call. With a sigh, she looked at the caller ID to see "Williams, Robert" on the screen. Her answering machine began to blink and she pressed the "play" button to hear her stepmother's voice asking her to give her a call when she got a chance. Sarah pressed her parent's number into the phone and waited until the ringing ended and her stepmother's cheery voice called "hello."_

"_Hey Karen," Sarah greeted, trying her best to sound as if she hadn't just cried into a tub of ice cream and then vomited it all up into her commode. _

"_Hi Sarah, is everything alright?" came the concerned reply. Damn it! Leave it to her stepmother to see right through her._

"_Yeah," Sarah said lamely. "I was just getting dinner ready and was cutting some onions."_

"_Dinner at nine o'clock?" Karen asked. There was more than a little suspicion in her voice._

"_Um, late night grading papers," Sarah explained. _

_Karen seemed to think about that for a moment before accepting the excuse. "I wish it were something a little more warm-blooded that was keeping you up late."_

"_Karen!" Sarah exclaimed, almost choking on her own spit. Her stepmother was the only one in the Above with the power to completely surprise her into silence._

"_What?" Karen asked innocently. _

"_Nevermind," Sarah replied. "Were you calling me to check up on my sex life, nonexistent though it may be at the present time?"_

"_No, of course not," Karen denied. "I wanted to see if you were coming on Thursday."_

"_I was planning on it," Sarah confirmed. "It's just you guys and the twerp, right?"_

_Karen laughed. "And one of the twerp's friends."_

"_Who?" Sarah asked._

"_I'm not sure," Karen replied. "Probably one of his little friends from school."_

"_Oh, okay," Sarah said with a shrug._

"_How about you, sweetheart?" Karen asked. "I wouldn't be adverse to you bringing your own little playmate."_

_Sarah choked down her laughter. The thought of Jareth being called a 'little' anything was absurd. If there were one thing Jareth was not, it was 'little.' "Actually, I did invite someone."_

"_Oh? Who?" Karen asked, immediately getting interested._

"_One of my students, Karen," Sarah laughed. "Her parents have to work on Thanksgiving and I invited her over."_

"_Oh, that's fine," Karen replied, dejected._

_Karen's voice sounded so sad, Sarah wished she could tell her about Jareth. Unfortunately, until she sorted out her own feelings, it wouldn't be wise to tell her. "Are you sure it's alright?"_

"_Of course," Karen said cheerfully. It was just like the perky blond to switch moods so quickly. "Perhaps you'll invite someone with a little more…er…testosterone next time."_

"_Um, gotta go," Sarah replied. "My water is starting to boil. See you on Thursday. Bye!"_

_Quickly hanging up the phone, she looked at it as if it has sprouted a face. Sticking out her tongue, she flicked it off before going back to her couch and the half melted tub of Ben and Jerry's waiting for her there. The movie was now flashing the credits and Sarah picked up the remote to eject the dvd before selecting a new one to watch. After putting it in the machine, she sat down and picked up her tub of ice cream and assumed the position. She looked at the dripping spoon as it began to move towards her mouth before hesitating slightly._

"_What am I doing?" she said aloud. "Holy pity party Batman! He's the one who screwed up. Why the hell am I here wallowing? I am Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth…and reigning Goblin Queen. I don't wallow."_

_Throwing her spoon back into the tub, she clicked off the movie and turned on the news. A story came on about Ken Starr and something about a trial. Sarah watched for a moment before deciding it was time to get off her butt and do something. Her apartment hadn't had a good cleaning in months. Though she knew she could use the magic she still possessed, it would be much more therapeutic to do things by hand. After pitching the remainder of her Ben and Jerry's, she switched off the television and pushed the power button on her stereo. Finding the top 40 station, she cranked it and danced around her apartment as she dusted, swept, and cleaned. An hour later, her apartment was ready to pass muster._

_Already feeling better, Sarah decided it was about time to get back out into the world. She called a girlfriend and made a date to head out to a club. Though it was late, she didn't have to work tomorrow and, hell, she was still young enough to have some fun. After all, there's such a lot of livin' to do! Grabbing a quick shower and a bite to eat, she headed out the door. _

* * *

"I'll get it," Toby announced, running towards the cheery sounds of the doorbell chimes.

Pulling the door open, he pounced on the unsuspected form standing on the porch. Sarah laughed and ruffled his hair as he grabbed for the pie in her hand. His attempts to be helpful almost ended with a pie disaster and she was grateful when Karen appeared to take it from her. Removing her jacket, she hung it up in the coat closet and wandered towards the comforting smells emanating from the small kitchen. Karen was already hard at work, preparing the various dishes to be enjoyed that evening. It looked as if she was cooking for a small army and Sarah said as much as she kissed her stepmother on the cheek.

"Well, we'll have two guests eating with us," Karen said. "Besides, you can take some leftovers home with you."

"Trying to fatten me up?" Sarah teased.

"Of course not," Karen giggled. "I just want to make sure my favorite girl has some home cooked food in her fridge. I worry about you, sweetheart."

"I'm doing ok," Sarah sighed. "It's good to be home, though."

Karen looked at her stepdaughter with sympathy. "I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your assignment."

"I just missed home, I guess," Sarah lied, feeling a twinge of guilt.

"When's dinner gonna be done? I'm starving," proclaimed Toby, walking into the room.

"You're always starving," Karen replied. "It'll be done when it's done."

"Aw, Karen, he's just a growing boy," Sarah laughed.

"Don't I know it," Karen sighed. "Why don't you go run and play that video game you're so fond of? While you're at it, wake your father up."

"I'll do it," Sarah giggled with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Toby shared a laugh with her as he followed her out into the living room. Sure enough, their father was sound asleep in his easy chair. His snores were competing with the game on television for dominance. Sarah quickly hid a giggle behind her hand as she placed a finger to her lips, silencing Toby. He watched with youthful glee at the antics of his big sister. Creeping up silently to her father's sleeping form, she placed her mouth near his ear.

"Hey, dad," Sarah said cheerfully. "Wanna see my new tattoo?"

"W-what?" Robert Williams stammered as he struggled to sit up. "Tattoo? Young lady…" The sound of his children's laughter clued him into their joke. "Ha ha, very funny."

"Glad you thought so, dad," Sarah replied. "Karen said you need to wake up. We're going to be eating soon and we have guests coming."

"A boy?" Robert asked, puffing himself up and readying for an interrogation. He wasn't a top attorney for nothing. Any boy that Sarah brought home soon found out what it was like to be a chief suspect.

Sarah rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness. "The only boy that's coming is a friend of Toby's. My guest is a student of mine. A female student, I might add. Retract the claws, daddy."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Toby ran to answer its call. "I'll get it!"

Opening the door, he saw a strange girl standing on his porch. She smiled down at him and said, "you must be Toby."

"That's me," Toby confirmed.

"I'm Shelia. Your sister is my teacher," Shelia explained. "I'm here because we have a common friend."

"You know Jareth?" Toby asked.

"Yep," Shelia replied. "Now, are you going to let me in or do I need a secret password. How about the Owl of Minerva flies at midnight?"

"Huh? Oh, right, come in," he said, stepping aside to let her in the house. As she brushed past, she tipped her co-conspirator a wink.

"Oh, Shelia, I didn't realize you were here," Sarah said, coming into the entrance. "Let me take your coat."

"Thanks, Miss Williams," Shelia replied. She handed over a package of home-baked bread to Karen as she took off her coat. Sarah took the jacket and hung it up next to her own.

"Karen, this is Shelia Greene. Shelia, this is my stepmother Karen," Sarah said, making introductions. "You've already met my little brother, Toby."

"Hello. Thanks for allowing me to share the holiday with you," Shelia replied.

"You're quite welcome," Karen said. "I was just finishing up some of the last minute preparations. Would you and Sarah care to help me?"

"Sure, Mrs. Williams," Shelia replied.

Sarah and Shelia followed Karen into the kitchen. Shelia looked around for the patriarch of the Williams family and Sarah decided to take pity on her. "Why don't I go introduce you to my father before we get started? When Karen gets to working on these big holiday dinners, she doesn't allow anyone with a Y chromosome into her kitchen."

"They just get in the way, sweetheart," Karen said as she checked on her boiling potatoes.

Sarah laughed as she guided her student into the living room to present her to her father. After making some quick small talk, Robert settled back into his chair to finish watching the game. Shelia and Sarah went back into the kitchen and were given their assignments. Toby was given instructions to go upstairs and begin washing up for dinner. After bemoaning his childlike treatment and another lecture from Karen about how 12-year-olds should not need to be told to wash up, he went upstairs to get ready to eat. Sarah and Shelia exchanged amused smiles at the interaction, but stayed quiet, preferring to stay out of the cross-fire.

"I saw Jess at the Hair Studio yesterday. She told me you two had some fun Tuesday night," Karen said.

"Um, yeah, Karen," Sarah hedged. "We decided to go to a club and hang out for awhile. We don't get to see each other too often anymore."

"That's right," Karen replied. "She's married now, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Sarah affirmed. "She married Gabe Johnson. They've only been going out forever, it seems."

"Meet any eligible bachelors yourself on Tuesday?" Karen prodded, happily discussing her favorite topic of late.

"Nope," Sarah denied. "Only losers. You know the type. They're only looking for a frantic tumble then a shy goodbye. She and I got to the club late and just had a couple of drinks. We didn't even stay that long." What Sarah neglected to say was she spent the entire evening trying to forget about Jareth while still wishing he would come and take her away.

Karen gave her a look of sympathy as she took the turkey out of the oven to rest. "Well, you're still young, dear. You'll find someone soon enough."

The sound of the doorbell came as a happy interruption for Sarah. "I'll get it!"

Dashing off to answer the door, Sarah reflected about the fact that she was literally saved by the bell. Her stepmother had gotten it into her head that Sarah must find true love…and soon. She should have told her about Jareth and been done with it. She giggled, thinking about how surprised Karen would be to learn that Sarah was already married. That conversation would go over about as well as a lead balloon. Her father would be furious and, though Karen would be happy that she had found someone, she'd also be disappointed that they didn't get to do all the fun things mothers and daughters do before a wedding. 'That's new,' she mused. 'When did I begin to think of Karen as **mom**?'

Sarah opened the door to greet the new guest when words completely failed her. Standing on her porch was Jareth in his Above façade as Jarey Macgregor. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before closing one final time. How long they stood staring at each other was anyone's guess. For Sarah, it seemed like hours. She had time to register how good he looked and how much she missed him before Toby stormed into the entry way to lead the man into the house.

"Sarah?" Karen called, coming into the foyer to see a strange man staring at her stepdaughter. "Is everything alright?" She turned to Jareth. "Can I help you?"

"This is my friend, Jareth," Toby explained. "You said I could invite him."

"I thought you meant…" Karen began. "You and I are going to have a chat later tonight, son."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Williams," Jareth apologized. "I hadn't realized that you weren't aware of my attendance."

"No, no, it's alright, Mr…" Karen replied.

"Macgregor," Jareth finished, holding out his hand. Karen shook it politely and went back to her stepdaughter, who was still strangely silent.

Robert came into the room and took in the scene. "What's going on in here?"

"You son of a bitch!" Sarah yelled, finally finding her tongue.

"Really, young lady!" Robert replied.

"Sarah, please," Jareth begged. "I have to talk to you, precious."

"I told you not to follow me!" Sarah replied.

"I was getting worried," Jareth explained.

"Will someone **please** tell me what's going on here?" Robert insisted.

"I came to beg your forgiveness, Sarah-mine," Jareth pleaded.

"He's Sarah's husband," Toby replied.

"Husband!" said both Karen and Robert in stereo.

Toby, Jareth, and Shelia tried their best to explain as Sarah could focus on nothing more than her anger. She tried not to catch Karen's eyes as she could sense the disapproval in them. Of course, Karen thought that Sarah had lied and Sarah really couldn't blame her. She did lie in a way. Perhaps, when this was all over, she'd need some time for introspection, but now was not that time. Listening to the story told through the three, she felt some of her resolve to be angry beginning to fade. Wasn't she mad at Jareth for something of which she, herself, was guilty? Toby and Shelia, sensing the crack in her armor, began working on Sarah to convince her of Jareth's sincerity.

It wasn't until Jareth pulled out the magic that her parents were willing to begin to believe the outlandish story. Robert had been ready to call the police until Karen finally calmed him down. Through her own disappointment, she could see the confusion and stress on her oldest. They needed to sit down and talk this through like adults, even if one of those adults…or was it two…was a magical being from another realm. Toby and Shelia were banished from the room to allow the grownups a chance to talk.

"Please forgive him, Sarah," Toby begged. "He didn't mean it."

"Miss Williams, Jareth really is truly sorry," Shelia added. The two of them trudged upstairs to wait for dinner.

Sarah was nearly overwhelmed by the feeling of guilt and love. She looked at Jareth, who was giving her such a sad puppy dog face she was hardly able to stand it. For his part, Sarah's anger filled him with an uncomfortable dread. It was like a noose settling around his heart. Along with the anger was another emotion that filled him with hope. She still loved him. Perhaps, this would not be all in vain. Jareth couldn't live another day exiled from her heart.

"Sarah, I promise you I did not realize what was going to happen after March," Jareth began, sensing all eyes on him. "I was wrong not to tell you about beginning the ceremony on St. Patrick's Day. I just didn't want to worry you or have you think I was trying to trick you into anything. I love you, Sarah. Being married to you is the best thing that could have happened to me, but, I will understand if you need some time."

"We're going to just go check on dinner," Karen announced, pulling Robert towards the kitchen. "Take your time."

After they left, Sarah turned to Jareth. "I'm sorry about the way I reacted to the news. I know you didn't mean to hurt me and I do love you. I just didn't envision getting married quite like that. I'm going to need some time to adjust to everything."

"I understand," Jareth replied. "Oh, how I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Sarah admitted. "I hate to think of the way we began our married life together. I wish we had a do over."

"A do over?" Jareth asked.

"She means, she wishes she could go back and do things over again," Toby explained, coming into the room.

"Tobias Williams," Karen called as she came into the room. "I told you to leave them alone to talk."

"Sorry, mom," Toby apologized.

"It's ok," Sarah replied.

"I couldn't help but overhear, dear," Karen confessed. "Why don't you have a do over as you said?"

"How do you mean?" Jareth asked.

"Why don't you just get married again?" Karen suggested. "Plan a small wedding and get remarried. That will give you time to adjust and a way for you two to begin things on the right foot."

"Karen, you're a genius!" Sarah exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her stepmother. "What do you say, hot stuff? Ready to do it the right way, this time?"

"I'm game if you are," Jareth replied, happy that Sarah would finally be by his side.

"What a proposal," Sarah teased.

Jareth grinned and walked over to his young wife. Placing his arms around her, he asked, "Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth and current Goblin Regent, will you marry me?"

"Can I think about it?" Sarah quipped before giggling at his put-out expression. "Of course I'll marry you." Jareth dipped his head and caught Sarah's lips in a passionate kiss. When it ended, both were breathless.

"When shall we set the date?" Jareth asked.

"Soon," Sarah whispered, wishing they were already on their honeymoon.

"How about December 21st?" Jareth suggested.

"Winter solstice?" Sarah asked. "Sounds good to me. Think we can get everything ready in time?"

"We'll make it happen," Jareth promised.

"Why don't we sit down to eat and we can iron out the details later?" Karen suggested.

The group took their seats. Jareth sat next to Sarah, holding her hand under the table. Karen tried to hide her grin of approval, but failed miserably. "Why don't we share our thanks before we break bread?"

"It's a family tradition," Toby chimed in. "I'll start. I'm thankful for a cool new older brother."

"Thank you, Tobias," Jareth replied.

"I'm thankful for my new friends," Shelia said.

"I'm thankful for my family," Karen stated. "Strange, though it may be."

"I'm thankful for my family and my mental health, which has been thoroughly tested this evening," Robert said.

"I'm thankful for my new family and my wonderful, very forgiving, wife," Jareth stated, looking lovingly into Sarah's eyes.

"I'm thankful for my family, for Jareth, and especially for you…mom," Sarah replied. She turned to look at her mother with a smile. Tears were brimming in both eyes as they came to the realization that they didn't need to add the 'step' to their relationship any longer.

"Oh, Sarah," Karen whispered, sending a kiss floating on the air towards her oldest.

"For what we are about to receive, may the good Lord make us truly thankful," Robert said, standing to carve the turkey.

"Amen."


	19. The Twelve Pains of Wedding Planning

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Merry almost Christmas to you all! For quite some time, I thought about ending this story at the last chapter. My muse had gone on vacation as wedding planning has crowded her out…sorry, dear. However, I just couldn't leave it as it didn't feel finished. Sure enough, my muse demanded that I finally write the last chapter. It ended up being so long that I had to break it up into two chapters. I'm actually almost done with the second half, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Thanks to Ayjah, ChristineCollin, DaAmazingMeepers, darkbangle, Dragowolf, HachimansKitsune, Jane Owen, katarinaniamionearnshaw, Kaytori, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, LadyBowie1947, LadySoy, MissGeorgia96, MyraValhallah, Nanenna, notwritten, Operaphantomgrl, petitefeeme, slythrn-barnbum, Stacy Vorosco, Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf, and xxyangxx2006 for your words of encouragement. I will be finishing this story before I update any of my other tales.

**Disclaimer: ***sings* "Santa baby, I want the rights 'cause that'd be alright. A Goblin King or two. Please hurry down the chimney tonight." A girl can wish, right?

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~The Twelve Pains of Wedding Planning~~~~~

Looking out over the scores of discarded wrapping paper and empty boxes, Sarah's face held a content smile. Her husband's grin mirrored her brother's as they both tried out their new toys. After the crazy, though exciting, month since Thanksgiving, Sarah finally felt she could breathe a sigh of relief. She took a moment to glance at her left hand. It still amazed her when she spied the rings adorning her finger. Before she could continue to ponder the strange reality her life had become, a glass of red wine appeared in front of her. She turned her head to see a smiling Robert.

"No, thanks," she said, waving the proffered glass away.

Robert pulled the glass back and asked, "you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sarah replied.

Robert bent down and dropped a kiss upon her temple. Walking over to Jareth, he offered him the rejected wine. Jareth happily took a sip and pronounced it a fine vintage. Robert walked over to his own wife and took a seat next to her on the arm of the overstuffed chair. It had been a wonderful, if not exhausting, day and they relished in the relaxation that came after the exhilaration of Christmas morning. As Christmas music played in the background, Sarah allowed her mind to wander over the past month.

* * *

**Twelve Pieces of Cake**

It seemed to Sarah that the moment after they announced their "engagement," people were clamoring for details. Where, when, what, and how seemed to preface everything anyone said to them. Dozens of decisions had to be made in a very short amount of time. Sarah was never so happy for her magic. There was no way they'd have been able to get everything done without it. Who knew that planning a wedding could be so exhausting, not to mention fattening? There was no way she'd be able to fit into her wedding gown if she kept eating like this.

Staring at the large plate full of cake samples in front of her, Sarah heaved a sigh. Already, she could feel her clothes tightening around her waist. She'd simply have to watch what she ate for the rest of the time until the ceremony…starting tomorrow. The smell of buttercream was making her mouth water in anticipation. Without further thought, she reached down and picked up the red velvet sample. The combination of cream, sugar, and flour was simply divine and she soon found herself reaching for another. Before she knew it, her plate was empty and she couldn't remember which ones she preferred for her wedding cake. There was only one thing she could do. Looking over to the attendant, she asked for another plate of samples.

"Darling, is everything alright?" Jareth asked.

Sarah looked up from the table to see his concerned face looking down on hers. "Yeah, why?"

Jareth pointed to the empty plates before them. "Oh, nothing. I've just never seen a dessert disappear as quickly as yours without magic."

"What are you saying?" Sarah asked, a chill coming to her voice. She pushed her plate away to stare into the mismatched eyes of her husband.

Jareth stammered out his reply. "N-nothing"

Sarah's eyes took on a strange glint. "Are you saying I look fat?"

"Of course, n-not," Jareth managed. This conversation had taken a turn into deadly territory. If he didn't end this soon, he'd probably find himself sleeping on the sofa later.

"Yes, you were," Sarah accused. Her arms crossed, she continued to stare at him.

Jareth's voice dropped into soothing, melodic tones. "Precious, no one thinks you look fat."

"Well, I am. I'm a heifer. Just look at my butt. It's bigger than Ludo's," Sarah replied, practically sobbing. Jareth was practically getting whiplash from the change in moods.

"No, it is not! You're beautiful, precious. I won't have anyone, including you, say otherwise," Jareth asserted. Placing his hand, supportively, around her shoulders, Jareth attempted to comfort his moody bride.

Sarah's face looked stricken. "Oh, Jareth. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jareth asked.

Sarah sighed. "I think I'm just overwhelmed and tired. Maybe I should go home and take a nap after this is done."

"That's a great idea," Jareth replied.

The cool tone crept back into Sarah's voice. "So you think I look tired?"

Jareth began to back pedal once again. "Not at all. I just think we both could use some sleep. I mean, we were up half the night."

"And whose fault is that?" Sarah asked, a teasing smile gracing her lips. Jareth could feel himself relaxing, slightly.

"Both of ours, but don't think I'm complaining," Jareth replied with a wicked grin.

Sarah's smile grew as she leaned up to kiss him. Unfortunately, it was then the attendant returned with another plate of cake samples. Sarah turned from Jareth and took the plate, suddenly feeling ravenous. This time, though, she forced herself to slowly taste each sample. It was hard to choose her favorite amongst all the tasty bits of confectioner heaven. Turning to Jareth, she could tell that he was having the same trouble.

"Well, have we made a selection?" asked the pastry chef.

Both Royals answered at the same time, each pointing to a different flavor. "That one."

"That one?" Sarah asked.

"Or that one," Jareth said, pointing at another flavor.

"How about that one?" Sarah asked. She picked up yet another sample. Looking back over all the eaten samples, she sighed. "Um, can we try them again?"

* * *

**Eleven Wilted Flowers**

The air was thick with the heady fragrance of floral blooms. Sarah wished she could say that she wasn't nauseated by the smell. Currently, the Goblin Queen was busy trying desperately to keep down her breakfast. It was as if they had replaced all the roses in the building with Corpse Flowers. Sarah swallowed again and tried to breathe through her mouth. With a quick blink of her eyes, she attempted yet another spell to lessen her queasiness. Jareth, completely unaware of his bride's sick stomach, chattered happily with the florist. Sarah used the remainder of her strength to continue blocking her feelings from the Goblin King.

"As you can see in this picture, we can do whatever you'd like for centerpieces," said the florist.

Jareth looked over the pictures in the album. "I like this one. What do you think, Precious?"

Sarah pretended to look at the photo and nodded absently. Jareth went on speaking with the woman about different styles. She was tired of listening to talk of flowers, greenery, centerpiece mirrors, and vases. The only thing she wanted to do was to get home and go back to bed. Why couldn't they just get some flowers from the Royal Gardens and be done with it? Oh yeah, because Karen's friend needed the business and the couple promised to get all their flowers from her. Sarah was just happy that Jareth actually cared enough about the flowers that he didn't seem to need much of her input. Still, she should attempt to help a little. With a quiet sigh and prayer that this would be over soon, she turned her attention back to the discussion.

"Why don't we just go with this one here," Jareth suggested, pointing at one of the photos. Sarah nodded in agreement, smiling for the first time since they began looking at flower arrangements.

The florist smiled and wrote down the information on the order form. Sarah was just happy that they were done. It felt like they had been in the tiny shop for days. A quick glance at the clock above the counter told her that they had been there for a little over an hour. Her head was swimming with the amount of decisions that had been made just in that short amount of time. The couple had placed an order for ceremony arrangements, attendant flowers, corsages, boutonnieres, and reception flowers. What else was there?

"Now, should we talk about your bouquet?"

* * *

**Ten Menu Tastings**

"Hurry up!" Sarah insisted. "We're going to be late for the food tasting."

Two arms wrapped around her waist, while a pair of lips trailed hot fire down her neck. "I know what I'd rather be tasting."

"Ngh," Sarah moaned.

"I love your firm grasp of the English language," Jareth chuckled.

"Huh?" Sarah murmured. "Damn you, Jareth! Now, how am I supposed to concentrate at the tasting?"

Jareth's smirk grew into a wicked grin. "Sorry, love."

Sarah laughed and slugged him on the arm. "No you're not. Come on. The sooner we're done with the tasting the sooner we're back for a more private tasting of our own."

Without another word, Jareth hurried out the front door. Sarah followed, laughing. He was already in the car when she locked up the house. Shaking her head, she slipped into the driver's seat. His impatience was palpable, which made it all the more fun to draw everything out a little longer. She checked her mirrors, made sure her seatbelt was secure, and was in the process of selecting a radio station when a frustrated groan caught her attention. With a wicked cackle, she put the car into reverse and the couple was on their way.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to the caterer's office. The Goblin King and his Queen made their way into the unassuming red-brick building. Walking up to the receptionist, Sarah announced their arrival. The young woman looked up from the latest copy of Cosmo to lazily point to the lobby seats. Sarah shrugged and guided Jareth over to the tan, leather covered sofas. A glance at her watch told her that they were about five minutes early. Sarah picked up a magazine and began to thumb through the articles.

"Miss Williams; Mr. Macgregor?" called a crisp voice.

Sarah looked up to see a tall, strict-looking woman enter the room. She and Jareth stood and followed as she indicated where to go. It felt as though they were being led into the principal's office. The woman's highly coiffed grey hair barely shifted as she walked. Her impeccable posture had Sarah standing taller as she entered the woman's office.

After seating them at a round table, the woman looked at the couple over the frame of her glasses. "Let me be frank. We usually don't do last minute catering for our clients. We tend to book affairs at least a year an advance. However, Karen is one of my dearest friends and I owed her a favor."

"Thank you very much for your help," Jareth practically purred.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she saw him smile one of his most charming smiles. It didn't surprise her to see it working on the stern woman. A small smile replaced her sour frown. She leaned towards the handsome Fae and breathed deeply. The smell of magic filled the room with the fragrance of autumn spices and falling leaves. Sarah narrowed her eyes as the woman touched his hand. Without warning, the Goblin Queen drove her heel into the King's foot.

"Yes, thank you," Sarah gushed, ignoring his wince of pain as she crossed her legs.

"Why don't we begin?" suggested the woman.

"Did you receive our menu choices?" Jareth asked. Sarah was happy to note that he had reduced his use of magic and toned down the charm.

"I did," she replied.

Picking up the phone, she asked for the first tray to be brought to the couple. As they waited, she asked questions to get to know her clients better. Each answer received a scribble on her paper in reply. It didn't remain unnoticed by Sarah that the woman directed the majority of her questions to Jareth. The woman didn't know it, but she was about five minutes away from being tossed into the bog. It was a relief when a man with a silver tray came into the room.

By the time they finished their tasting, Sarah felt she had eaten enough for two. The contracts were signed and their food choices were handed to the chef. In reality, everything tasted exquisite and Sarah was happy with their decisions. At least they had selected their caterer. Only a few hundred more choices left to make.

* * *

**Nine DJs Spinning**

_Celebration DJs_  
_Helping to keep the party alive since 1986_

Sarah gazed at the business card in her hand. Musak, piped in from strategically placed speakers, filled the waiting room. Placing her hands to her temples, she could feel a headache beginning to bloom. This was the ninth DJ to whom they had spoken since yesterday. The memories of those conversations were only adding to the growing pain in her head.

The first six DJs had practically laughed at the idea of having an opening so soon. Most said that they were booked six months in advance. She and Jareth had called nearly every DJ company in the phonebook and had only gotten three interviews. THREE!

The first company was run by a nice man sporting a mouthful of gold teeth. He was all too happy to play them a selection from his playlist. Too bad they didn't care for gangsta rap and hip hop. The DJ had even suggested that they dance to "get a feel for the beat." Actually, that'd been kind of stimulating. It ended with the pair of royals getting frisky in the back of Sarah's car, but no closer to finding a viable DJ.

After freshening up a bit, the couple was off to their second choice. Sarah immediately got a bad feeling about this pick. That feeling only grew as the DJ picked up a microphone and began to sing. The strains of "Ladies' Night" filled the room with its 70s disco sound. Sarah's eyes rolled until Jareth warned her of the possibility of them getting stuck like that. One warning glare had Jareth regretting the use of his tongue. He quickly told the large Elvis lookalike that they'd be in touch before ushering his lady love out the door.

Now, they were in the lobby of their last hope. Looking around, it seemed normal enough. The carpeting looked like it was tossed with confetti. The bright colors were cheery against the grey sky outside. Huge windows let in natural light, adding to the dim lights inside. A nice ficus made the room seem inviting. The beige, cloth covered sofa was comfortable and Jareth felt himself relax into it.

"Hi guys!" called a smiling young man. "Sorry for the delay. Ready to come back?"

Sarah rose and looked toward the voice's source. "Gary?"

"Little Sarah? I thought it was you when I read the name on the form," he replied, smiling.

Jareth watched as his queen gave this stranger a hug. He rose to meet her and put an arm, possessively, around her waist. "Jareth MacGregor. I see you two know each other."

"Gary was a good friend of mine in high school," Sarah explained. "What are you doing here? Last I heard, you'd gone to the west coast."

Gary grinned and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "Acting was fun for awhile, but I guess I just decided that I liked to eat. Wasn't getting enough parts to buy more than a case of Ramen for the week. Moved back here a couple of years ago and got married. My wife and I are expecting our first kid in March."

Sarah grinned and gave him another hug. "Congratulations!"

Upon hearing the happy news, Jareth immediately relaxed. "Yes, congratulations."

The two men shook hands. "Congrats to you guys, as well. Come on back and we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks so much for seeing us on such short notice," Sarah said.

"I couldn't turn down a fellow member of the drama club," he replied, a teasing twinkle glinting in his eyes. "They might revoke my membership card and then I'd have to turn in my 'member's only' jacket." He ushered them into an office. "Ah, here we are, good Titania. Come now, a roundel and a fairy song."

Sarah giggled and took a seat in front of the massive, paper littered desk. "Thank you."

Gary took pity upon the confused Jareth. "Sarah played Titania in our high school production of The Dream. She was wonderful, as always."

"You flatter me," Sarah replied, a rosy tint appearing on her cheeks. "Gary made a most mischievous Puck."

"Well, you didn't come here to relive our thespian experiences. Let's get down to business. What can we do for you?" he asked.

"We need a DJ for our wedding," Sarah explained. "It's December 21st."

"I see," Gary replied, tapping his fingers across his keyboard. "We have an opening. Looks like there was a late cancelation. Let me put a hold on the date so it doesn't get filled by one of our other DJs."

"Oh, great!" Sarah exclaimed.

Gary nodded and looked at the couple with a smile. "Why don't I tell you what we can do for you? If you like what you hear, we'll sign the contract today to lock in the date."

"Sounds fair," Jareth remarked.

After listening to the services and hearing a sample from the equipment, the Royal Couple was hooked. Sarah wished she had saved herself a headache and called this agency first. They were everything she could have wanted in a DJ. The music was a good mixture of classics and contemporary with a heaping helping of 80s hits.

With the contract signed and the deposit paid, another decision was done. It was starting to feel real to Sarah. She was getting married! Well, technically, she was already married, but now it would be official. Who would have thought that Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, would someday grow up to marry the Goblin King?

* * *

**Eight Venue Contracts**

The sun illuminated the snow covered ground, making everything look as if it were wrapped in a heavenly glow. A blue, cloudless sky hovered above the earth, beautiful in its majesty. It was the kind of day beloved by children and adults. Another crisp, clean, wonderful early winter day in New England. The air was pierced by the laughter of an age old Goblin King and his lady as they played in the snow, behaving as children. Already, the ground was littered with snow goblins and a set of mighty snow forts. Surrounding the forts appeared to be several premade snow grenades.

"Incoming," giggled Sarah as she launched another ball of snow at Jareth's fort.

The ball struck the side of his fort and he shook a fist at his playmate. "War is hell, Precious. I shall have your surrender in mere moments."

"'Cause no one can take away your right to fight and to never surrender!" Sarah warbled, dodging his latest attack.

Jareth groaned and began to gather more snow together. "Continue singing and I might."

Sarah stuck out her tongue and narrowly missed another snowball launched towards her fort. "We cain't all have purty voices like you, darlin'."

"True," Jareth acknowledged.

Before either of them could throw one more snowball, the sound of a car door opening ended their game. The two monarchs crawled out of their forts to see who dared to interrupt. Three amused faces met the two snow covered lovers. Brushing the snow off of her coat, Sarah greeted her family. Robert was quick to remind them that they were supposed to sign the venue contract today. In her fun, Sarah had completely forgotten.

They had looked at several venues over the last week. To Sarah, it felt like a quest out of a fairytale. Some of the venues were too small, while others were way too big. She'd almost felt like giving up until they came across The Hunt. The lovely, rustic hunting lodge had been converted to a banquet space a few years ago. It was perfect! While large enough for their group, it still retained a cozy air. They were lucky that the Christmas party that had been scheduled for their date was cancelled because of a nasty flu bug going around.

"You'd better change out of those wet clothes," Karen advised, looking at the pair of them.

Sarah nodded and waved a hand down her side. Instantly, her clothes were dry. Looking at her husband, it was obvious that he had done the same. Robert's surprised chuckle drew her attention. The look on her family's face made her laugh. She'd forgotten that they were no longer in the Underground. Magic, true magic, was rare in the Aboveground and you had to have enlightened eyes to see it. A cold breeze blew by Sarah's nose and she inhaled the deep, sweet aroma of earth magic. With a smile, she put her hand in Jareth's.

"Ready to do your lawyer thing, daddy?" she asked.

Robert grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, Princess."

"Shall we?" Karen asked, opening her car door.

The five of them packed into the family car and they were on their way. During the ride over, Sarah and Karen discussed wedding plans as the men tried their best to stay out of it. Toby caught Jareth's eye and the Fae gave him a grin and a mischievous wink as he nodded again in response to something Sarah asked him. It was Toby's turn to grin as he watched Jareth jump at his sister's pinch. He should have known that nothing could escape Sarah's notice.

After pulling up to the venue, it didn't take Robert long to slip into full attorney mode. Sarah almost felt sorry for the venue manager as he was grilled about various sections of the contract. The red ink flowed as corrections and changes were made and initialed. When Robert was finally satisfied with the terms, he allowed the couple to sign. Looking to the manager, Jareth could see the visible relief written on his features. He shook the man's hand with a smile and wondered if he could persuade his father-in-law to come back with him to the Underground. There were more than a few monarchs that he'd like to intimidate.

"Thank you for your time," Sarah said with an apologetic smile. The man nodded and quickly left to go file his copy of the contract.

Robert smirked and put his coat back on as he watched the man scurry away. "Well, I'm famished. Anyone else up for a bite?"

* * *

**Seven Silly Fights**

Sarah would have been content to stay asleep if it hadn't been for the blaring of the alarm clock letting her know that it was time to start her day. Turning it off had been a little tricky as she had to navigate around her bed partner. His grunts and groans at having to listen to the "infernal racket" were duly noted by the reigning Goblin Queen. Finally, her hand rested upon the clock's sleep button. Taking a moment to debate whether or not to sleep for five more minutes, she finally turned it off and sat up in the cozy bed. She stretched, allowing the sheet to pool into her lap, before finally placing her bare feet against the cool floorboards.

"Do you really have to go to work?" whined Jareth as he looked at her out of his one open eye. His other eye was closed and hoping to get more sleep.

"Yes, I do," Sarah sighed. Standing, she wrapped a robe around her body and stepped into her slippers. "I told you, I won't leave the school in the lurch. I've given them notice and I intend to stay until the very last day. You don't have to be here, you know. You could be snugly tucked into that gigantic bed of yours back in the Goblin Kingdom."

"But you'd miss me and then where would we be?" Jareth quipped, finally sitting up to face the day.

"Miss you?" Sarah asked. "When I have Eric, Phillip, and Caedmon the Cat to keep me warm? Bah!"

Sarah giggled as a pillow narrowly missed her head. '_Ah, my pet, but there are a good many things that those animals just cannot do.' _Sarah's blush gave her away as she grinned and walked into the hall to find the bathroom. Jareth laid his head upon his crossed arms as he smirked in satisfaction. '_What time is that blasted party tonight?' _The couple had been invited to attend Robert's annual holiday party. With only a little over a week before their wedding, Sarah had hoped they could miss it. Unfortunately, Robert had played the father card and required attendance from his only daughter. He reasoned that, since they had been unable to invite everyone that he had wanted, they could at least make an appearance at this party. The guilt had gotten to Sarah, just like it always did, and she soon found herself accepting the invitation.

"It starts at seven," Sarah replied, calling from the bathroom. She still wasn't used to all of this sharing feelings and unspoken thoughts. With the help of Cuinn, she was learning how to manage the invasion to her privacy.

No more needed to be said as Sarah could feel the sigh echoing in her mind from her tempestuous husband. She shook her head and couldn't stop the smile from adorning her visage. Jareth may be many things, but he was all hers. Stepping into the shower, Sarah thought about how much her life had changed in the year since they began their swap.

Her life was no longer stuck in a rut. She felt alive for the first time since her first adventure through the Labyrinth. With that thought, she hurried through her morning ablutions and was soon ready to head out into the world. She kissed her sleepy husband, grabbed a toaster pastry, and made her way into work.

The day passed by much as always. Sarah dodged spitballs and confiscated notes from lovesick students. The closer they got to winter break, the less attention she could hold. Before long, she'd be hanging up her chalkboard and picking up a crown. Not that it'd be much different. Looking over her errant students, she could see the similarities between the teens and her goblins.

By the time the last bell rang, Sarah couldn't help the sigh escaping her lips. She picked up her case and hurried home to get ready. Earlier, she'd been dreading the thought of hanging out with a bunch of stuffy lawyers. The closer the time for the party came, the more she thought about how much fun it might be to attend now that she had a date. With a new hop to her step, she began the arduous process of preparing herself for a night out.

* * *

Two hours into the party, Sarah had to reassess her earlier supposition. This party wasn't boring, nor was it fun. It was a mistake.

…to be continued

* * *

* For updates, thoughts, and more, check out my homepage (the link is on my profile).


	20. The Twelve Pains Part Two

**A/N:** Hello to all my lovely readers. I told you I would finish this story before I worked on any of my other tales. Only one very short epilogue left and this one will come to a close. On a personal note, in 2 weeks, I shall be facing my own wedding day. It's been quite an adventure, but I'll be glad when it's here and I can finally return to normal life (and updating much more frequently). Special thanks go to annependragon, Miss Rune, Alltangledup95, Princess of the Fae, MyraValhallah, Dragowolf, notwritten, slythrn-barnbum, scifigeek10, and The Queen of Water for their most wonderful reviews of the last chapter. **Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **Perhaps the Easter Bunny will deliver me a lovely chocolate Jareth, but I still don't own any of it.

* * *

**Seven Silly Fights (continued)**

Sarah stood watching in disbelief, "STOP!"

The very foundation of the house shook with the force of her will. Karen watched nervously as the air around her daughter crackled with barely restrained magic. The whole scene felt surreal. Her future son-in-law was rolling around the floor with one of her husband's partners. Fists flew through the air, landing blow after blow. Looking over to her daughter, she could see that patience had ended its course. If he didn't stop now, someone might well go back to the Underground without his bride.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sarah. The smell of blood began to mingle with the fresh pine decorations, bringing about waves of nausea. How in the hell had things gotten to this point?

The evening had been going along smoothly. For the first hour, they had engaged in small talk with the law partners and their families. Words of congratulations were handed out to the happy couple. For the first time in a couple of days, Sarah felt pretty good. No signs of that pesky nausea that had been hanging around. She enjoyed the looks of open envy she received from the women she met. Jareth was in good form, charming the pants off of everyone present. When her father's sour-faced assistant opened her mouth to taunt Sarah about her lack of a date as she always did (not that _her_ husband was anything to write home about), Sarah was able to shut her up quick with an introduction to her fair-haired beau. That had been the best part. The look on that woman's face was priceless.

Everything changed about two hours into the party. That's when Jeffrey Rice came into the picture. Jeff was a junior partner at Robert's firm. Dark-haired and handsome, the attorney had an arrogant air about him. He held high expectations for himself. What Jeff wanted, Jeff got and, right now, Jeff had his sights on a certain green-eyed lady. Over the last few years, Sarah had taken to avoiding the man whenever feasible. However, these parties made eluding the slimy creature nearly impossible. Last year, he went out of his way to trap her under the mistletoe. Only with the help of Karen was she able to escape with just a peck on the cheek. She could still remember his dark promise that she wouldn't get away that easily next year.

Sarah locked eyes on the man and shuddered at the snide smile aimed in her direction. She looked around for her husband, but found herself alone. Jareth had chosen that exact moment to get Karen a glass of water. Before she could react, Sarah found herself being pulled into a dark alcove. A pair of lips descended upon hers. Sarah struggled against her captor, but strong arms held her in place. He chuckled and pushed her to the wall as he pressed himself against her. Sarah gagged against the strong odor of alcohol and aftershave. One moment more and the attorney would have found himself a new home in the bog. Instead, an angry Goblin King ripped the offender away from his wife.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Jareth as he looked towards the dazed woman.

Sarah went from shocked to infuriated in approximately three seconds. "Just what are you insinuating?"

"I go away for five minutes and come back to find my wife in the arms of another man," he accused.

"How dare you," shrieked Sarah. She could sense Jareth's feelings of hurt and mistrust. Unfortunately, she was too overcome by her own outrage to fully understand that those feelings weren't her own.

Jareth, for his part, ignored the warning flares being sent by his rational brain. He was far too livid to care. "Harlot!"

A crowd began to gather as Sarah looked on in disbelief. "Harlot? HARLOT? I'll show you a harlot!"

Sarah grabbed Jeffrey by the lapels and drew him towards her furious lips. She kissed the pleasantly surprised attorney as the crowd let out a collective gasp. It might have been comical if not for the enraged Goblin King. His eyes took in the sight of his beloved in another man's arms and his mind took flight. He grabbed ahold of the wayward lawyer as his fist connected with his face.

The two men were currently rolling around on the floor as the crowd looked on in a mixture of horror and glee. Sarah had tried, unsuccessfully, to end the testosterone driven display. Her nausea had grown to the point where she'd have to find a restroom or the whole room would be witness to the second coming of her dinner. On the other hand, if she aimed right, she might finally be able to put an end to the fight. It would serve them right, but she couldn't do that to her father. She ran to find the nearest commode, leaving her husband to fend for himself.

For his part, Jareth noticed her departure almost immediately. That, plus the wave of nausea washing over him, was enough to prompt him to follow close behind. One quick glance behind him told him that Jeffrey would be thinking twice before putting his hands on the Goblin Queen. Guilt washed over him as he watched Karen tending to the fallen attorney while Robert worked on a diversion for the remaining guests. Perhaps he should have thought this through a little better.

The guilt intensified when he reached the bathroom to find his wife sprawled out on the floor, hugging the porcelain throne. He rushed to her side and helped her into a seated position. Her arms went around his neck as she buried her face in his neck and cried. His hand caressed her back, while he murmured words of love and comfort. They sat together on the bathroom floor for several minutes before Sarah was finally able to speak.

"I'm sorry, Jareth," she wept with a hitching sniffle.

"Please don't apologize," Jareth beseeched. "I'm the one who should be contrite."

Sarah looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I never wanted to kiss that jerk. He grabbed me and then you came and then I got so angry. I'd never do something like that to you."

"I know, Sarah-mine," Jareth replied. "I lost control when I saw him kissing you. It just made me so…scared. I know I don't deserve you after everything I've done."

Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't say that. I love you. Where's that cocky, self-assured Goblin King that I know?"

"Right here, love," he sighed.

"Right where he belongs," she murmured, pressing her lips to his to seal their vow.

* * *

**Six Pairs of Undies**

Feminine giggles wafted through the air, along with the smell of perfume and hors d'oeuvres. It was enough to give Sarah, who was already out of sorts, a raging headache. Sarah would be happy to blame her moodiness on all the stress she was under, but even she wasn't that naïve. She decided to push it out of her mind and think about it tomorrow. She had a doctor's appointment and would finally put to rest her suspicions. Unfortunately, that did nothing to help her cope with her current situation. Inwardly cursing Jareth for being male, she tried to focus on the bridal shower unfolding in front of her.

"It's time to open the presents," Karen called, trying to hurry the shower along. She could sense Sarah's fatigue and irritation. Her nimble hands removed the plate of partially eaten food from Sarah's lap and plopped a brightly colored wrapped gift down in its place.

A thankful smile adorned the face of the Goblin Queen as she looked at the card neatly tucked under the chartreuse ribbon. "It's from Aunt Gwen."

Slowly unwrapping the gift, she opened the box and promptly turned bright red. Enclosed in the beautifully wrapped present was a pair of fire engine red crotchless panties and a matching cupless bra. The pricetag was still attached and Sarah nearly coughed in reaction to the outrageous price for so little fabric. Someone in the crowd of ladies urged her to announce the contents of the box. Reluctantly obliging, Sarah held up the scraps of lingerie. Hoots, whistles, and giggles filled the room at the sight. One of the women made a comment about how much the color matched her face. Another wave of giggles and laughter hit and Sarah stuffed the lingerie back into the box after hastily thanking her aunt for the gift.

After writing down the gift and the giver on her pad of paper, Karen thrust another gift into Sarah's waiting hands. Quickly unwrapping it, she discovered it held a new blender. Sarah wondered what the kitchen goblins would think of the shiny appliance and decided that she might just donate it to a local charity. The odds of a goblin losing a finger were just too good for her to take the risk. She thanked the giver and the ritual continued until she came upon Jane's gift. Among other things, Jane was Linda's mother and had a penchant for acting much younger than her years would suggest. Taking a deep breath, Sarah tore the paper off the box. Saying a silent prayer to the Gods that her grandmother hadn't gotten her anything too racy, she opened the lid.

Inside the box were several items which made Sarah wish she were anywhere but this party. As she pulled out a leather teddy, a whip, and handcuffs, Sarah could feel the blood rushing to her face. The final item turned out to be chocolate body paint. Jane began chattering on about how variety was the spice of life, while Sarah quickly passed the box onto Karen for her inventory. The box was swiftly buried under the growing pile of gifts. Without a word, Karen slipped another package in Sarah's hands.

"This one's from your father and me," Karen said with a smile.

The box was large and heavier than Sarah had been expecting. With nimble fingers, she slowly tore away the pretty silver paper to reveal a large shadow box. Inside it, she saw several reminders of her new home. There was her pretty music box, with its little dancing figurine. Next to that she could see her Hoggle bookmark. Lining the back of the box was a miniature copy of her Escher poster. To the side, stood Jareth's likeness in all his glory. It was as if Karen had taken her best childhood memories and put them all, neatly, into a box. She struggled with her tears, touched by the time and effort she had put into the gift.

"Thanks, mom!" she managed, drawing her hand over the items inside.

The other women seemed perplexed by the gift. Murmurs of confusion could be heard throughout the room. Karen and Sarah shared a secret smile and Karen took the gift back from her daughter. No explanations were given as this was a gift between the two of them. Instead, the party continued without another word.

* * *

**Five Vexing 'Rents**

"Sarah, darling," came the excited, yet cultured, voice.

Sarah had barely enough time to register her name when she was pulled into a hug. The smell of expensive perfume assaulted her senses and she pulled away from the embrace. A pair of lips flew at her, dropping two air kisses near each of her cheeks. Sarah was nearly dizzy from the whirlwind greeting. When her eyes finally focused, they settled on a woman with the same dark hair and green eyes as her own.

"Hello, mother," Sarah sighed. "How was your flight?"

"Perfectly exhausting," Linda complained. "Oh Sarah, sweetie, have you met Pablo?"

Sarah turned to the young man beside her mother. "No, I don't believe so."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course you haven't. I just met him last month. This is Pablo. I met him when we were filming in Venezuela."

"What about Jeremy?" Sarah asked.

"Who?" Linda asked, before realization dawned. "Oh, him. I moved on from him a long time ago." She looked around, noticing, for the first time, they were alone. "So, where's Gerald?"

"It's Jareth, actually," Sarah replied. "He had some business to attend to. We'll see him later. Ready to go?"

The ride to the hotel was so long, Sarah could almost believe that time had stopped. She was almost tempted to reorder time to be done with this visit. It was always like this when spending time with her mother. Linda spent the entire ride speaking about her life, as if Sarah were the host of some late night talk show. She was always on. Sarah wondered if this was a side effect of the fame. Relief flooded her as the grand looking hotel came into sight.

"Mother, I will have to leave you here for a couple of hours," Sarah explained.

Linda looked at her daughter in confusion. "Oh?"

"I have an appointment," Sarah replied. "I'll be back tonight at five to pick you up for dinner."

"That's fine, darling," Linda sighed. "I'm sure Pablo can keep me busy."

Sarah barely managed to withhold the grimace at that thought as she pulled over to the curb. Linda waited for Pablo to open the door for her before exiting the car. Sarah watched in her rear view mirror as she ordered the attendant to carry her heavy bags. With a shake of her head, she pulled away. As her mother, Sarah loved Linda. However, that didn't mean she had to like the narcissistic woman.

Looking at the clock, Sarah realized that she was going to be right on time for her appointment. She pulled into the small lot and parked next to the unremarkable brown brick building. Entering, she gave her name to the receptionist and took a seat. Grabbing a magazine, Sarah prepared herself for the long wait. A half hour later, her reading was interrupted by the voice of the nurse.

"Miss Williams, the doctor can see you now."

*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*

Familial issues weren't just plaguing Sarah alone. Jareth was dealing with his own parental interaction.

"Hello, son," greeted his father.

"Jareth," came the cool voice of his mother.

Jareth had the distinct feeling that he was in trouble. "It's good to see you."

As Jareth bent to give his mother a kiss, she moved her head away and narrowed her eyes at her son. "Is it?"

"Alright, mother. What have I done this time?"

Jana walked past her son and looked at the room he had procured for them. "I don't know what you are talking about, dear."

His father gave Jareth a look of sympathy. "Your mother was just concerned about your recent marriage."

"Oh, is that all," Jareth sighed.

Jana turned and glared at her son. "Is that all? That's what you have to say for yourself? Jareth, you bonded with someone and didn't even tell your mother. I've never even met this girl. Is she nice? I don't know. Is she smart? I don't know. Is she beautiful? I don't know; I don't know; I DON'T KNOW!"

Jareth watched as his mother's eyes filled with tears. His shoulders slumped from the weight of her emotions. "I'm sorry, mother."

"Why don't we sit down and let Jareth tell you all about his new bride?" asked Gareth, guiding his wife to have a seat on the ornate settee.

Jareth gave a grateful smile to his father as he sat down in the rocker to face his mother. "Where should I begin?"

"The beginning is usually best," urged his father.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help."

*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*

"And then he sent the cleaners after me," laughed Sarah.

"Oh, Jareth. You didn't," giggled Jana.

Jareth had the good sense to look sheepish. "Guilty."

Happy laughter floated through the restaurant. Dinner was going smoothly and Sarah barely felt the absence of her mother. In true Linda fashion, she had decided that her career was more of a priority than her daughter. She'd called Sarah and told her that "something" had come up and she'd be a little late. She and Pablo would find their way to the restaurant and meet them there. Sarah rolled her eyes as she tasted her chocolate torte. 'A little late, my ass.' Jareth caught the stray thought and put a supportive arm around his queen.

Just as they were about to call it a night, Linda strolled into the restaurant flanked by the ever present Pablo. "I'm sorry, darlings. My phone call to Spielberg took a little longer than I thought."

"Please, join us for coffee," invited Gareth.

Sarah quickly made the introductions as her mother made a big show of sitting down. Instantly, the air changed around the table. Tension replaced the relaxed conversation. Jareth tried to remain supportive, but his patience was about to lose the good fight. He looked to Sarah and thought, 'she's so different. Maybe maternal instinct skips a generation.' His thoughts turned to a castle filled with the sounds of children.

Sarah felt his thoughts and her smile turned secretive. Her hand slid from her lap to her stomach and she thought, 'maybe it does.'

* * *

**Four Weeping Bridesmaids**

Sarah looked at her watch. In a few more hours, it would be time for her bachelorette party. Instead of the usual drunken revelry, she had requested that they just do something quiet. Karen had suggested that they go out for dinner at a nice restaurant then to a show. It sounded like fun to Sarah and so she happily acquiesced. The three bridesmaids, her maid of honor, Karen, Linda, and Sarah were to meet at the Roberts' home by 5:30. Sarah hadn't wanted to invite Linda, but Karen had insisted. Days later, Sarah was still angry over Linda's behavior at dinner. She'd be happy when she could finally return to the Underground and let their relationship go back to the occasional phone call.

"What's got my Sarah looking so pensive?" asked Jareth as he put his arms around his beloved.

Sarah sighed and turned in his embrace. "I thought you could read my mind."

"I don't need to read your mind to see you're thinking of something unpleasant. Besides, I thought we had decided to try to avoid it out of respect for the other's privacy."

Placing her arms around him, she put her head on his chest. "I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just thinking about Linda."

"Oh, Precious," Jareth sighed, holding her closer.

"It's just…she drives me crazy! She's not even here and she's pissing me off. Must be one of her many talents. Ugh! Never mind. I don't want to talk about her any more. Do you know what the guys have planned for tonight?"

Jareth felt a sense of mental whiplash as her mood swung from one extreme to another. He shook his head and attempted to answer her question. "Greg is taking me on a pub crawl, but he didn't say much about the specifics."

"What time is he coming over?"

"About an hour, why?"

Sarah caught his earlobe between her teeth. His gasp delighted her. "Then we still have enough time."

"Time for what?" Jareth asked breathlessly.

"For this," she replied, pressing her lips to his.

"And this?" Jareth asked, leading her to the bedroom.

Sarah walked in the room, pulling off her dress as she moved towards the bed. "And this."

"I like how you think."

*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*

Sarah's bachelorette party had been going well. The dinner was delicious and the company was pleasant. Linda was actually on her best behavior. Even at the show, she toned down her personality to allow the group to enjoy the performance without her professional critique. By the time they were on the way back to the Williams' home, Sarah was calling the evening a success. It wasn't until they were enjoying a talk and a nightcap that the night took a turn.

The girls began discussing the wedding and Linda couldn't help herself. "Are you sure you want to marry Gary? He seems a little odd to me."

"His name is Jareth and just what do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, Sarah dear. I just think you should look for someone better suited to you."

Sarah tried hard to count to ten before answering. "I'm marrying Jareth, end of story. If you don't like it, you don't have to come to the wedding."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I thought I told you. I have to fly out tomorrow morning to meet with my agent."

An intense silence fell over the room as they all turned to look at Sarah. A vein pulsated in her forehead as a red stain began to flow across her face. They could all see that Mount Saint Sarah was about to blow. Before they could take cover, she stood up and, with eyes flashing, addressed the woman who had donated half of her DNA.

"That's it!" Sarah yelled. "I have had enough."

"Sarah, please," Karen begged.

"No! I'm done with being the understanding, dutiful daughter. She's pushed me too far!"

Linda looked lost. "Sarah, darling…"

"Shut it!" Sarah ordered. To her great relief, Linda stopped talking. "I don't want to hear another excuse from you. All you ever do is make excuses. That ends now! You've missed everything important. You were filming on my 16th birthday; vacationing during my high school graduation; promoting your film when I finished college. Enough! If you leave tomorrow, consider me just another fan. I'm done!"

"Now listen here, _Sweetie_," Linda raged, all decorum vanishing with her temper. "You don't know me or my life. Where do you get off trying to blackmail me?"

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"Alright," Linda conceded. "Maybe I could have done things differently, but this is a two-way street. How many times have I asked you to come visit me? How many times have I waited for you to call? How many…"

Sarah's voice grew quiet. "You're the mother and I'm the child. A child shouldn't have to chase after their mother, hoping to receive some crumb of affection. A child can only handle so much disappointment before they give up. I had to protect myself. You were always filming. Your career has always been more important to you. Admit it."

"You don't know how important you are to me, do you?" Linda asked, wiping away a tear. "I had to leave your father, but leaving you was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do. I wish I could have been there for you, but I was ashamed. You deserved so much more than a mother like me. Someone who couldn't make her marriage work; couldn't make her career go past C-list; couldn't keep a friend because of her own insecurities. When Karen came into the picture, I did the best thing I could for you. I bowed out."

"What?"

"You were my greatest creation; my finest work of art; my beautiful Sarah."

Sarah was stunned. She'd always believed her mother didn't care. Behind her, the muffled sobs of her bridesmaids blended into the beating of her heart. She did the only thing she could do. Sarah walked up to the woman who gave her life and pulled her into a tight embrace. Karen watched peace fall over the two women and smiled. Without a word, she ushered the bridesmaids out the door. With one last look, she left the women alone. The healing had begun.

* * *

**Three Pestering Pets**

"Caedmon, stop that right now!" Sarah demanded.

The orange tabby took off running from his mistress. Sarah didn't blame him, especially since she was ready to kill the damn cat. He used her favorite chair as a scratching post, howled all night long, and always gave her a look as if he were smarter than her. That's why she preferred her dogs over that cat. If only Jareth hadn't become attached to the feline.

"What's my widdle Caedy Waedy doing?" Jareth asked. His voice slipped into the ridiculous tones of a parent talking to his infant.

"Look at what he's done to my chair," Sarah complained.

Jareth tried to ignore the deep gauges in the fabric of Sarah's favorite recliner. "It's just a scratch. What about your precious pooches?"

A steely glint appeared in the jade colored eyes of the Goblin Queen. "What about them?"

"They chewed my most comfortable boots and I won't even mention what I found in one of my slippers!"

"Your boots already had a hole in them," Sarah insisted.

"That's not the point!"

"We weren't talking about my babies," Sarah replied. Her arms were folded across her chest as it heaved.

Jareth crossed his own arms in a mirrored pose. "No, we were talking about my boy."

The two royals were at a stand-off and neither of them was willing to concede. Caedmon, sensing his _father's_ displeasure, rubbed his leg before roaming into the bedroom. The two dogs watched the scene with interest for a moment before yawning and returning to their naps. It seemed to Sarah that the temperature had dipped to 20 below. Her stare dared Jareth to make a move. Jareth, for his part, was finally listening to the warning bells going off inside his head.

"What in the hell are we doing?" he asked.

Sarah blinked. "I have no idea."

As suddenly as it began, the tension melted away. They both burst into laughter at their temporary insanity. Jareth took his wife's face into the palms of his hands, admiring the feel of her smooth skin as it connected with his fingertips. Looking into her eyes, he could see his love returned. His lips descended onto hers in a proclamation of love. Their feelings mingled until both felt they would burst from the intensity. Without a word, Sarah led her husband into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Caedmon!"

* * *

**Two Frazzled Royals**

"Wahhhhhhh!" wailed the flower girl as she threw a tantrum, the likes hadn't been seen since Sarah was a little girl.

"Come on, Angel," begged her embarrassed mother.

"Perhaps you'd like to take her into another room to give her a chance to compose herself," suggested the harried wedding coordinator. How had she been so lucky to get this job from hell? Nothing had gone right, yet. Still, she tried to remain calm and thought about the bottle of Tylenol and the glass of wine she'd have later.

The mother looked at the coordinator and sighed. After trying to cajole the little girl into going, she finally picked her up and carried the wiggling child into the cry room of the church. Sarah watched her go with a smile of relief. How in the world had she allowed herself to be talked into having this lavish wedding ceremony? She and Jareth were already married. Why did she think she needed all of this fuss? Maybe it wasn't too late to call the whole thing off. Sneaking a look at her "fiancé," she could tell that he was thinking the same thing. Sarah reached her hand out and gently squeezed his arm. As long as they were together, they could weather any storm.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Jareth asked, his mouth turned up in a mischievous smirk. "We could just elope."

"And remind your parents of what we did?" Sarah asked.

Jareth shuddered at the thought. "You're right. I guess there is nothing we can do but go through with the plan."

"Are we done, yet?" whined Toby, tired of standing in the back. Karen rushed to silence the irritated boy, sending a look of sympathy towards her daughter.

"Shall we continue?" asked the wedding coordinator. Sarah had to hand it to the woman. How she was able to keep that smile plastered on her face was a mystery to the Goblin Queen.

"Please," Sarah replied.

The coordinator walked over to the marble steps to the church's altar. "Alright, let's run through everything really quick and then we're done."

Sarah nearly breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of this fiasco coming to an end. The wedding rehearsal was crazier than the worst dress rehearsal to which Sarah had ever been. The matron of honor's shoe broke, causing her to twist her ankle. Sarah winced as she looked down the aisle to see her limping towards the front of the church. Another bridesmaid had to keep attending to her six-year-old son, who continually whined about wanting to be the ring bearer. A groomsman had a touch of the stomach flu and created a steady path back and forth from the restroom. Another could barely move with the force of his hangover from the Goblin Ale served at last night's bachelor party. Robert had put his back out, requiring him to be on a regimen of pain killers and muscle relaxers. Sarah could feel him swaying next to her as he walked her down the aisle. In short, it was a day of hell for the happy couple.

"Sarah!" called Karen. "I have the caterer on the phone. They said they had a refrigerator go on the fritz and lost all their beef. They could do pork, but your cousin Jim Is Jewish. What should I tell them?"

"I'll take it," Sarah sighed, plucking the clunky cellular from her stepmother's hand. She began to walk away. "Hello. Yes she told me…"

"Jarey, I think I'm going to be…" warned the sick groomsman before throwing up on Jareth's shoes.

The Goblin King forced down his natural reaction to bog the offender, while Greg grabbed some paper towels and began cleaning things up. Sarah came back into the room and took in the chaotic scene before her. Walking over to her husband, she tried desperately not to be sick herself. The wedding planner put her head in her hands as she realized this run through would not be a 'quick' one. After announcing that the rehearsal was over, she practically ran to her car. Karen was sure her time would beat the fastest Olympic athlete. She jumped as the woman's tires squealed on the blacktop. Shaking her head, Karen really couldn't blame her.

Jareth looked to his beloved Queen. "Are you sure we shouldn't elope?"

* * *

**And A Very, Crazy, Wonderful Wedding Day**

Sarah was a mess. There was no other way to describe it. Her makeup was overdone and her hair looked like the bride of Frankenstein met Medusa. Why oh why did she allow Linda's beauty team to prepare her for the day? Now, there was no time to fix any of it and Sarah fought the urge to cry and make things worse. The only one that seemed to understand was Karen. The quiet blond tried hard to help tone down her makeup and reduce the thick mass that had become her hair.

The day had started out well enough. Sarah spent the night in her old room, feeling oddly like she had reordered time. She half expected to walk into her parents' room and find her brother sleeping in his crib. Like childhood, Karen came into the room to make sure Sarah was awake. The difference was in Sarah's reception of her father's wife. Now, she welcomed her presence and felt a sense of comfort when she slipped the tray of breakfast onto her lap.

After her surprise breakfast in bed, Sarah began the task of getting ready for the wedding. That's when things went downhill. One of the bridesmaids slept with the Best Man and had sobbed all morning about her alcohol induced decision. The Matron of Honor was MIA. Karen was doing her best to handle everything that came up so that Sarah could focus on herself for once.

The phone began ringing nonstop as Sarah was getting shellacked with makeup and hairspray. The florist was lost and needed directions, while the decorator had a computer crash and lost all her notes. Meanwhile, Sarah tried her best to smile for the camera as she felt the weight of her hair increasing by the second. At least she could breathe easier knowing Karen was taking care of her. Karen, the once evil stepmother, was Sarah's biggest champion and the one silver lining in the cloud of Sarah's day.

Five minutes before the ceremony, Karen came up to her daughter and gave her a much needed hug. "Everything is going to be alright. You're getting married to the man you love. Nothing else matters. I love you so much, Sarah. I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

"Oh, mom," Sarah choked out, trying to hold in her tears.

"Ready?" asked the wedding coordinator.

Sarah nodded and the woman gave the signal. The processional began to play. An usher escorted Karen and Linda to their seats. Behind them, the first bridesmaid began to walk down the aisle. Sarah watched as her flower girl and Toby whisked through the door at the back of the church. Soon, it would be her turn.

All the tension melted into joy as Sarah stepped through the double doors on her way to forever. Her father's steady pace drew her ever closer to her goal. The amazed expression adorning Jareth's face drew a smile of her own. The faces of her family and friends blurred into the scenery with every step. All of the pain, frustration, and planning led her to this moment and suddenly nothing else matter but Jareth, Sarah, and their love.

The Officiant watched as Sarah joined her beloved and both turned to face him. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*~J~*~S~*

The ceremony was both the longest and the shortest time of Jareth's existence. It seemed an eternity before their lips touched to seal the promises they had made. The Goblin King looked over to his Queen and felt a sense of content that he'd never felt in his long life. Forever would never be long enough with her. Walking up to her, he took his Queen's hand in his and, as the DJ began to play their song, he pulled her into his arms. They danced as if they were the only ones in the room. Unlike their first dance, Sarah was completely focused on her King. Her love was deep and she could only wish the dance would never end.

Jareth felt her thought and sent one back to her. 'I'll be there for you as the world falls down.'

* * *

Now that it was all over, Sarah and Jareth could return to the Underground and finally tell their subjects the happy news. These last days of calm would have to last them for a very long time. Starting with the Goblin Kingdom's New Year's celebration, Sarah and Jareth would have to attend several balls in their honor. Poor Redmond was going to have to hold down the fort while they made the rounds. The royal couple had decided that New Year's would make a perfect venue for sharing the changed state of their relationship. For now, however, Sarah was content to go back to their shared apartment for a little taste of normalcy before the fun began.

"A penny for your thoughts," Jareth offered, taking a seat next to Sarah.

During her reminiscence, Sarah had failed to observe that they had suspiciously been left alone. Even Toby had cleared the room. Though she couldn't prove it, she still sent a silent thanks to the ever observant Karen. There was one more gift Sarah had to give to her new husband and she didn't relish an audience for it. Turning her head, she looked at the Goblin King. As always, the simple act of looking at him took her breath away. She just wondered how he would take the latest change in their continually evolving relationship. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Just thinking about how we got here and what's next for us," she replied.

Jareth gave a soft smile. "I can think of a few things."

"Actually, I can think of just one."

"Oh, yeah?" Jareth asked, beginning to ply his lips to her soft neck. "What's that?"

"I'll give you a hint, since you like games so much. It starts with a b and ends with a y. There's an a and another b in there, too."

It took a moment as Jareth's brain caught up to his ears. When it did, he bolted up in his seat and looked at her in wonder. "Sarah! Really?"

"Merry Christmas…daddy."

* * *

* For updates, thoughts, and more, check out my homepage (the link is on my profile).


	21. Happy Forever

**A/N: **Hello, my faithful readers. Happy New Year! Here it is…the final chapter of one of my favorites. 'Tis a bittersweet day for this writer. On a happier note, I can finally finish another one of my more dramatic fics. I want to thank you all for sticking with me through the long absences. 2013 saw a wedding and the purchase of our first home. Who knows what 2014 may bring? Special thanks to Alltangledup95, Dragowolf, Honoria Granger, Invoguewetrust, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, MaidMarian17, MyraValhallah, Niki Maweird, notwritten, Operaphantomgrl, slythrn-barnbum, and The Queen of Water for your most encouraging reviews. Don't forget to leave a quick review to let me know what you think. **Anyone who reviews and asks for it will receive a bonus preview of the next chapter to Summer Solstice.** Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **Nope…2013 brought many things, but it didn't bring me the rights to Labyrinth or any of its characters. Darn!

**P.S. **Stay tuned at the end for a preview of the next chapter to The Labyrinth's Queen. Only two more chapters left with a possible short epilogue to follow.

* * *

A Year Without A Goblin King

~~~~~Happy Forever~~~~~

The rustling of silk played a harmonious descant to the merry waltz as Sarah watched the ball unfold before her. Everyone seemed to be having a good time as smiles were etched on the faces of each of her guests. Between the quick tempo of the music and the never ending supply of Goblin wine, it seemed the party would never end. Even Sarah, who hadn't touched a drop, felt intoxicated with the excitement of the evening's festivities. As she looked to her husband, she didn't need their connection to know that he felt the same.

Looking over the many happy faces, she could see new friends mingling with the old. Her entire family came to this celebration and she smiled as she took in the sight of her father drinking a pint of goblin ale with Redmond. They seemed to be as engrossed in conversation as Karen and Brigid a few feet away. Sarah could guess that they were talking about the upcoming wedding. Toby opted out of all the marriage talk by finding a young Fae prince to teach him new games to play.

Standing by the large chocolate fountain stood her friend Caedmon. She watched him catch the eye of a beautiful Fae noblewoman as he dipped a strawberry into the decadent treat. A giggle escaped her when she saw him seductively lick the chocolate off of the fruit while maintaining eye contact with the girl. As her, not too happy, suitor came to the young woman's side, Caedmon quickly made his retreat. The Goblin Queen laughed merrily as he approached to join her.

"Making a strategic retreat, mon capitan?" Sarah asked, grinning at her friend.

Caedmon laughed at her tease. "I just make it a point not to poke a sleeping dragon. There are plenty of other delectable fish in the sea."

"Very wise."

"Of course," he agreed. "Enough about me. How are you, my queen? Getting enough sleep lately?"

The blush that crept over her cheeks was answer enough for him. He chuckled at her as she placed a hearty pinch upon his arm. It only made him laugh harder as he rubbed the sore spot. Sarah was tempted to lay him out, but knew it would be impossible given their current surroundings. She vowed to make him pay later, though. For now, she settled on glaring at him until she couldn't help herself from joining in with his infectious laughter.

"You do realize that I could bog you for this insubordination," she warned. The smile on her face, however, negated the threat.

"True, but then I'd make sure to up your hand to hand combat training."

"Touché."

"Truce?" he asked

"Truce," she agreed. A pleasant silence fell over them as they looked at the happy dancers moving in time to the brisk waltz. Sarah took in the man's appearance during the lull in conversation. His bejeweled jacket picked up the lights and made him look as if he were a part of the stars. "You're looking rather splendid this evening, my friend."

He visibly preened and pretended to brush invisible dust off of his sleeve. "Thank you, my ever lovely queen. You're looking beautiful as always. Seriously, I think marriage has been really good to you. In fact, you're positively glowing."

"Yes…well…" Sarah trailed off, not knowing what to tell him. She hated keeping her secret from her best friends.

A beautiful Fae woman caught his eye and smiled, invitingly. "If you'll excuse me."

"Happy fishing," Sarah replied, watching him with a fond smile as he flirted with his new partner.

As she was about to see to some refreshments, she felt a tap upon her shoulder. Bracing herself she turned to see Lady Caragh and Lord Manus standing behind her. A smile adorned her face as she took her two Fae friends into her embrace. "It's so wonderful to see you two."

"Hello, my dear," said Lord Manus. The melodic tones of his voice were soothing and pleasant, as always.

With a teasing grin, Lady Caragh greeted her friend. "Hello, Your Majesty." The blush on Sarah's face told her everything and the older woman practically cackled with glee.

Lord Manus, more restrained than his partner, contained his mirth, though his eyes danced gaily. "Congratulations, Sarah."

"Shhhhhhh," Sarah hissed, looking around her to see if anyone had overheard. "No one is supposed to know, yet. How did you find out?"

"We just know your story better than the rest," Lady Caragh explained.

"Remember, we were there from the beginning," added Lord Manus.

Sarah's mind wandered back to the moment she first met the Lord and his Lady. The setting was gauzy and ethereal. A mass of contradictions, it was both romantic and debauched. Sarah knew she shouldn't have been there, but, in her youth, she continued on into the crystalline ballroom. All around her, men and women were gathered. Some were dancing closely, while others were entwined in passions unknown to the young girl. The strains of beautiful music gathered in her soul, giving her courage to move forward through this den of iniquity. Just when she wondered if she had wandered into a fool's folly, she turned and glanced at him. A gasp filled her lungs as she took in the beautiful creature of her dreams. Her heart beat wildly as he lowered his mask, capturing her eyes with his own. She might have remained transfixed, staring at the Goblin King, if it weren't for Lord Manus and Lady Caragh. They chose that moment to glide in front of the man, hiding him from her view for just an instant. When they moved, he was no longer there and she began her search anew.

Jareth felt the memory tugging at his heart, mind, and soul. Looking over at his lovely bride, he sent her a feeling of comfort and romance. He could feel her pulse in his mind, driving him to distraction. In a moment of inspiration, he thought about rushing to her, picking her up into his arms, and carrying her back to their shared chamber. There, he could show her all the things that had been going through his mind during the instant their eyes met in that crystal dream of long ago. Before he could make good on his impulse, a flash of fingers snapping caught his attention.

"Where the hell did you just go?" asked Greg, who'd apparently been trying to get Jareth's attention for more than a moment.

Jareth looked to his human friend. It took him a few seconds to realize what he was asking. "Sorry, my friend. Just lost in a memory. What were you saying?"

Greg smirked openly at the Goblin King. "Must have been one hell of a memory. You're blushing."

"I am most certainly not," Jareth argued. "Kings do not blush."

"If you say so," teased Greg. Seeing the death glare he was getting from the Fae, he decided it would be wise to change the subject. "This place is amazing."

Jareth's face took on an easy smile. "That it is. I'm glad you had a chance to see the castle. Perhaps you can visit for a longer period this summer during your vacation."

"Sounds like a good time to me," Greg agreed. He could hardly believe that this realm existed. In fact, he had accused Jareth and Sarah of lying before they took him here to see with his own eyes. There was no way, now that he knew about it, that he could stay away. It was just too fantastic to remain unexplored.

A grin crept over Jareth's face. "I do have to warn you, though. My wonderful wife has determined that you must be lonely and deserving of some feminine attention."

"You mean she's going to try to hook me up with one of her friends," Greg replied.

"One…or ten," Jareth said, laughing when his friend began choking dramatically.

Sarah turned at the sound of her husband laughing. The wicked look on his face alluded to the mischief he was making at Greg's expense. She rolled her eyes and went back to watching her guests. Lady Caragh and Lord Manus waved as they danced past and she nodded back to them. At this party, Sarah made sure to invite all from her kingdom along with the friends she had met from both realms. Over in the corner, she spotted Maola and Hiolair talking animatedly. It was obvious that they were taking notes on the fashions sported by the women in attendance. Sarah could almost imagine what they were saying about some of the interesting choices in garments. She couldn't wait to hear their assessments later. Laughing, she turned her head towards the food. There, she spied Eithna doing another check of the refreshments and barking orders to the servers. Sarah was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of her sharp tongue this evening.

"Hello, my beauty" purred a voice into her ear, startling the Goblin Queen.

"Lord Drystan," Sarah sighed, turning to face the amorous man.

The Lord stood, looking at Sarah as if he wanted to devour her in one bite. "You're looking glorious, as always."

Sarah's voice went cold as she addressed him. "Thank you. I wish I had more time to catch up, but I believe I'm being summoned by the King."

"Of course," he replied, dejected. Sarah began to walk away from him, glad that he had believed her lie. Unfortunately, she didn't move fast enough to avoid the inevitable pinch to her derrière.

Taking a breath to calm herself, she left the amorous Fae behind her to join the Goblin King as he talked to Sheila and Scott. Sarah was happy for her ex-student. It was obvious that the young man was head-over-heels for the girl. The two teens made a cute couple and Sarah hoped that they could make a go of it. In any case, it was nice to see the kind girl smile for a change. Jareth felt her approach and placed a gentle hand to her waist when she stood next to him.

"Hi guys," Sarah greeted.

Sheila grinned at her favorite teacher. "Hey Sarah. I was just about to go get some punch. Want to join me?"

Sarah thought back to the bottle and a half of goblin rum that had made its way into the punch bowl. Smiling secretly, she replied, "no thanks. You go on ahead. Just don't drink too much."

"Thanks again for that advice, Your Majesty," Scott said, after making sure that Sheila was far enough away to prevent her from hearing.

"What advice?" asked Sarah, looking back and forth between her husband and the young man.

Jareth turned to his wife and smirked. "I simply told him that, if he loved her, he needed to let her know. Love doesn't come without a little risk. If it did, it wouldn't be worth anything."

Scott nodded and said, "The best advice I ever got."

"How profound," Sarah teased.

"You jest, but it was a hard-learned lesson. Just imagine how much trouble we could have avoided if I had taken my own advice."

Sarah gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Too true, dear, but we wouldn't have had as much fun."

Jareth laughed as Shelia returned. A puzzled look adorned her face, but she quickly brushed it aside as she eyed her suitor. Upon hearing the music begin playing once more, she grinned and practically dragged him back onto the dance floor. Sarah watched them dance, feeling very maternal over her best student and newest friend. Jareth's head tipped towards hers and his arm tightened about her waist, letting her know her thoughts had been received. It was a comfort to her to have such an in-tune husband. Of course, she knew it wouldn't always be that way. Still, she could appreciate it in the moment.

A voice broke her from her thoughts. Sarah turned to see Edme running her way. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, making them uncharacteristically ruddy. It was clear that her friend was upset and, from her pace and direction, she was going to hear all about it. Bracing herself, Sarah held out her arms. Edme walked into her embrace and began to sob. Sarah looked to Jareth and he nodded at her unspoken question. She quickly guided the distraught woman to a private alcove within the ballroom.

"There, there," Sarah soothed. "Now tell me what's going on."

"I-it's awful," Edme cried.

"What's awful?"

"He's a dirty, rotten, ch-he-heat," she managed, trying to control her weeping.

"Who's a cheat?"

"Grady."

"Grady! Sweetie, you're not making any sense. What happened?"

"I caught him in the hallway with Aine. They were Kih-Kih," Edme dissolved into tears.

"Kissing?" Sarah ventured.

Edme continued to cry, but managed to nod and say, "uh huh."

"Oh, Edme. I'm sorry. What an asshole!"

"Yeah!" Edme replied. "But he was my asshole…fiancé."

Sarah embraced her friend. "You deserve so much better than Grady."

"I know," Edme sighed.

"You've been waiting to dump him forever."

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to tell my father? He's been after me to get married for years."

"Tell him the truth," Sarah advised. "You know he doesn't even like Grady."

"He'll kill him!" Edme exclaimed.

Sarah grinned, wickedly. "And?"

Edme giggled. "Sarah, that's positively evil. I love it! Why should I be the only one to suffer?"

"Exactly!"

"But what do I do about daddy?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Tell him that you'll get married when you find the right person. Until then, he needs to lay off the pressure unless he wants you to swear off men altogether."

Edme looked to her friend in astonishment before bursting into laughter. "Bloody brilliant!"

"Is everything alright?" asked Rhisiart, entering the alcove.

"Everything's fine," Sarah replied.

"Lady Edme, I saw what happened in the hallway."

"You saw that?" Edme asked, wiping at her eyes.

"Yes, I did," Rhisiart replied. "That man is a cad and an idiot."

"He is?"

"Of course, he is," Rhisiart insisted. "That man doesn't deserve you. A lady like you should be treated like a queen."

"A lady like me?"

"One that is kind, loving…and beautiful."

"You really think that?"

"Most definitely."

Sarah smiled to herself before leaving them alone to talk. Perhaps Edme's father would get his wish quicker than he thought. She joined her husband and led him back to the dance floor. As they danced, she filled him in on what had happened. He pointed to another dancing couple. Sarah looked over to see Edme and Rhisiart dancing closely. The royal couple smiled at this new twist of fate. Suddenly, the music stopped. Jareth and Sarah looked over to the doors as the staff of the herald banged upon the marble floor.

"Their Majesties, the former King and Queen of Goblins, King Gareth and Queen Jana," he announced.

The entire room, Sarah and Jareth included, went into poses of respect and submission. Gareth waved them to stand and his eyes fell upon his son and new daughter-in-law. He led his wife through the crowd. "Hello children."

Sarah was about to curtsey before finding herself swept into the deceptively strong arms of the former queen. "Pish posh, my dear. None of that. How is my favorite daughter-in-law?"

"I'm your only daughter-in-law," Sarah laughed.

Jana's laughter rang out as she looked around. Seeing that no one was paying them any mind, she placed her small hand on Sarah's abdomen. "How's my little grandchild doing?"

"Making me miserable some days, but the healer says everything is going well. In a few more weeks, we should be able to tell if we'll be having a little prince or princess."

"I can't wait!"

"She means she can't wait to start spoiling the little goblin," Gareth interjected.

Jareth laughed and pulled Sarah close. "I fear we may have to build a bigger castle."

"What are grandmothers for?" Jana scoffed, pulling Sarah towards her. "Let's leave these boys to their own devices for a moment, shall we? I want you to meet Lady Bryanna. She has the #1 nanny in the realm and it couldn't hurt to start looking now."

Sarah gave her a smile before sharing a fond look of exasperation with her husband. As she followed the older woman to their destination, Sarah felt the soothing mental embrace of her husband. She sent back her thanks and a gentle caress before reaching her destination. The two women were soon engrossed in a conversation with the young Fae mother, leaving Jareth to talk with his father. It wasn't long before Gareth excused himself for a drink, leaving his son alone to watch the scene before him.

"Jareth!" called a voice the Goblin King couldn't soon forget. He turned his head to take in the sight of a lovely flaxen-haired Fae coming towards him.

"Lady Vevila," Jareth greeted the vapid woman. As custom dictated, he placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

Vevila giggled and Jareth nearly winced at the high-pitched, grating sound. Fortunately, the woman didn't seem to realize how annoyed the Goblin King was getting at her presence. She placed her dainty hand upon his arm and inclined towards him, granting him a wonderful view of her ample cleavage. Clearing his throat, Jareth suddenly became very uncomfortable with this interaction.

Batting her long eyelashes, she leaned even closer. "I've missed you, Your Majesty. That Regent of yours was dreadfully boring."

Jareth growled as her breasts were pressed against his arm. Vevila, mistakenly believing it was a sound of ardor, smirked openly. She couldn't possibly understand how close she was coming to being tossed into the bog. Before he could start the spell to eliminate the vile woman, she pressed her advantage. Her lips covered his as her tongue darted out to slither across his most outraged mouth.

A hand reached out and tore the woman away from Jareth. "You bitch! Get away from my husband."

Lady Vevila turned just in time to see an enraged Goblin Queen before landing, headfirst, in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Jareth, aware of the scene they were making, took his Queen in his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead. The gesture startled Sarah enough to look around. Seeing the stares from their guests, a flush crept over her cheeks. She turned towards her grinning husband and sighed as he guided her to the middle of the room.

"It seems my wife has let the goblin out of the bag."

Sarah took a deep breath. "His Majesty and I have an announcement."

"After much persistence, I've finally convinced my Champion to come home. May I present, your Queen and Champion, Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth."

Cheers filled the ballroom as their people celebrated the long awaited Queen of Goblins. The reception was enough to bring tears to Sarah's eyes. Jareth grinned and felt an intense sense of pride. They all loved Sarah, but she was his and his alone. A possessive arm wrapped itself around her waist. Instead of feeling irritated by his feelings of ownership, she smiled and patted his arm. She may be his, but he was also all hers. Her very own Goblin King. Who would have thought?

After the noise quieted, Jareth continued, "We have one more announcement to share. Your Queen and I are expecting a new heir to the throne."

The room, again, broke into heartfelt cheers. Sarah and Jareth soon found themselves surrounded by their friends and family. Caedmon was the first to congratulate them. "Should you be standing?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Sarah assured.

"Maybe you should sit down."

"I don't want to sit down."

"Jareth, don't you think she should get off of her feet in her condition?"

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," Sarah barked. Jareth looked at Caedmon with sympathy, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Well…" Caedmon hedged. A calm voice interrupted before Sarah lost her temper and added another inhabitant to the bog.

"Congratulations, Your Majesties."

"Thank you, Kevay," Sarah sighed with gratitude towards her old etiquette coach.

The kind, proper Fae tipped her a surprising wink before moving on to allow someone else a turn. It took all of Sarah's will power not to dissolve into a fit of giggles. She put on her game face as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw her dance instructor waiting to speak to her.

"Congratulations, Sarah. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, Kelan."

"Have you met my wife, Eileen?"

Sarah watched as the petite, red-headed Fae dipped into a polite curtsy. With a smile, she waved away the prostration. "It's great to finally meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Sarah."

"Thank you…Sarah," Eileen said. It seemed to be difficult for her to break protocol. Sarah could see that she was flustered.

The music began to play again. "Kelan, why don't you go dance with your beautiful wife and show us all how it's done?"

Kelan grinned and guided his partner onto the dance floor. Sarah envied their grace.

"Your Majesty, congratulations! May I say you make a lovely queen," came a simpering voice to her left.

Sarah would recognize that voice anywhere. "Thank you, Lord Drystan."

"Yes, thank you, Lord Drystan," added Jareth, coming to the side of his wife and staring at the wolf in Lord's clothing. The look he gave the man was enough to make a rose wither.

The Lord in question swallowed slowly and bowed. He looked between the two royals, taking in their united front. In his mind, he made a quick tally of his misdeeds. With a sudden clarity, he recalled what had just happened to the last person who came between the newlyweds. He quickly said his goodbyes and beat a hasty retreat. There were many who could recall the good Lord Drystan, but he was seldom seen in the Goblin Kingdom after the dawn of the New Year.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty."

Sarah turned and smiled. "Thank you, Cuinn."

"Staying out of trouble?"

"Never," she laughed.

"I don't see any crustaceans present so I'd say you're doing pretty well."

"Ha!"

The magic tutor and Queen of Goblins spent another moment catching up before Jareth spirited her away. Sarah soon found herself swept up into a tender waltz. Romantic violins played a sweet melody and the magic of the moment took her breath away. Her feet seemed to move on their own, gracefully floating over the marble floor. She looked into Jareth's eyes and smiled. Anyone looking at them could tell that they were in love.

The ringing sound of a gong pierced the air and the room sent up cheers of good will for the New Year. The band immediately ended the waltz that had been playing and began the opening strains of "Auld Lang Syne." Sarah sent an orb flying towards the ceiling. When it popped, colored confetti began falling onto the guests. Looking around the room, Sarah and Jareth noticed several couples engaged in the long standing tradition of a kiss at midnight. One couple, in particular, caught the eye of the Goblin Queen.

"Look," she said, pointing towards the amorous duo.

Jareth turned, as she asked, and grinned broadly. His cousin Edme was currently entangled with Rhisiart. Their passion was both sweet and relieving. He was glad they had found each other. If the kiss was anything to go by, he imagined that their problems with the enamored Fae were finally behind them. As he watched, the couple left the festivities together.

Taking his cue, he turned back to his wife. As the musicians played their closing strains, he thought back to the beginning. Even with all of its twists and turns, this year was the best year of Jareth's long life. Bringing his lips to hers, he tried to convey his happiness from the old year and his hope for the new. Sarah broke their kiss to look up at her husband.

"Happy New Year," she sighed.

"Happy forever," he amended, before capturing her lips once more.

~~~~~THE END~~~~~

* * *

**As promised, an excerpt from The Labyrinth's Queen, Chapter 25…**

_Maggie nodded, solemnly. "You'll know what to do when the time comes."_

"_What to do?" Sarah asked._

"_We will be there for you."_

"_When?"_

"_As the world falls down," Maggie replied, disappearing back into the chaos. _

"_Sarah, watch out!" cried Sulwyn._

_Sarah was startled by the urgency in his voice. She realized that, in her exchange with Maggie, she had completely forgotten that there was a battle ensuing. Looking around, she noticed that she was unprotected. Her eyes darted to the right as a glint of light attracted her attention. The breath left her lungs and her heart dropped to her stomach. Before her, Bledig stood with his sword at the ready._

_Her world slowed as she prepared herself for her demise. She saw Jareth's stricken face as he watched, too late and too far to save her. Her sword clanged to the stones below when her fingers opened of their own volition. As he reared his arm back to thrust his sword through her heart, she closed her eyes. _

"_Sarah!" shouted Sulwyn and Jareth in unison. They sounded so alike in their despair. _

"_No!"_


End file.
